Rising From the Ashes
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU- After the death of House's best friend, James Wilson, House leaves town and heads north to the central interior of British Columbia. It's quite a change but he embraces it and finds a home away from home and possibly, love. Rated M for sexy stuff and things. Beta'd by the lovely Hughville. This is my 2017 NaNoWriMo story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:This is my 2017 NaNoWriMo story, beta'd by the lovely Hughville :)  
**_

 _ **Are you sitting comfortably? Then we'll begin...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own House or Wilson. Loon Lake is a real place and everyone else in this story is either made up, or their names have been changed. Only I know for sure ;)**_

 **Chapter 1**

House tossed his bag onto the back of his bike and took one last look around. Helena, Montana, where he'd stayed since Wilson's death, had been a great place to clear his head. He might have settled there had it not been for an overly inquisitive doctor who asked too many questions.

It was time to move on to another city. Hell, even Canada seemed like a good idea. He had the proper documents to leave the country. Crossing the border by land would be much easier than by air, or so he was told by the man who created his new identity and forged the documents. He had to hand it to Wilson. That man had friends in low places and he called in many favors until the end.

Now, with Wilson in his final resting place near his parents, and everything taken care of, House had nothing else to do but keep going.

He didn't really have a destination in mind, but he knew he wanted to visit Banff and Jasper, and then move on towards British Columbia. He heard of some lakes with good fishing there.

He and Wilson discovered the enjoyment of fishing when they realized there wasn't much else to do when staying in a small town. If the locals knew anything, it was where the good fishing was and which lures were the best.

" _What do you want?" House asked as he set his hook and let it drop into the water._

" _I think they said something about the black flys working better lately. I'll use that," Wilson said as he handed his rod to House._

 _House put the hook on and handed the rod back to his friend._

" _Damn! Why is this thing so heavy?" Wilson muttered as he balanced the rod across his lap._

" _It has leaded line. Let it go out about four colors and then lock it."_

" _What do the colors signify, again?"_

" _Every color is ten feet. The guy said they were biting about forty feet down. And it's hot. When it's hot, the fish go deeper."_

" _That actually makes sense. Fish are smart. That's why they're in schools."_

 _House guffawed and threw his empty sandwich wrapper at Wilson. "I think the morphine has done something to your brain."_

" _Probably."_

" _You look kinda pale today."  
_

" _I'm alright," Wilson said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's a nice day, and I'm sick of being sick."_

" _Fresh air will help."_

" _Yeah, I already feel better."  
_

" _Good."_

 _They sat in silence for awhile. House sat at the stern, steering the outboard motor while his rod sat in a holder. Once he made sure the boat was heading straight, he opened the small cooler and took out a beer, tossing a bottle of water to Wilson._

" _Gotta stay hydrated."_

" _Yeah, yeah," Wilson sighed as he twisted off the cap and took a long sip. Truth be told, he was exhausted, but the lake seemed so calm and inviting, he had to get outside. Being inside all day only served to depress him, and when he was depressed, so was House. He didn't want that for his friend. God knew that House had been at his beck and call for weeks since his health started to fail. It wasn't fair to keep him from doing other things too. He knew fishing wasn't exactly House's cup of tea, but he did it anyway, for Wilson._

 _House sat in his seat and studied his friend closely when he knew he wasn't looking. He'd definitely lost weight and gotten frail very quickly. So he was surprised when Wilson suggested they go fishing. Unsure what to get, House went to the local sporting goods store and bought a couple of rods and reels, based on what the sales guy suggested. Wilson laughed when his friend came in with several bags consisting of not only fishing gear, but hats and vests as well._

" _They saw you coming," Wilson laughed_.

House grinned at the memory as he tossed more clothes into his bag. He tried not to think too much about his friend. It was hard though, when things constantly reminded him of Wilson.

He learned of remote places with small communities where he could keep to himself and nobody would bother him. Canadians were quiet and polite, after all. They'd be less likely to pry into his affairs. That's what he kept telling himself, anyway.

A week later he found himself in the town of Kamloops, B.C., and he was lost. Sitting at the bar in a diner, he called the server over. "Where is there good fishing near here?"

"You're in the central interior, buddy. There's lakes all over the place with fish in em."

"Yeah but where would _you_ go?"

"Me? Loon Lake. Great fishing, nice resorts, good people." He grabbed a brochure from a rack and slapped it down in front of House. "Here ya go."

"Evergreen Resort?" House asked as he opened it.

"Yep. Nicest cabins I've seen. It's quiet up there right now so you should be able to get a cabin on the lake. Tell em Dan sent ya."

"How far is it?"

"About an hour and a half west of here. Get on the 97, go through Cache Creek then in about forty kilometres, take the Loon Lake Road turnoff. There's a big sign so you can't miss it. It's another fifteen minutes up the road from there, first resort at the south end of the lake."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

"No worries. Good luck."

House left the diner and was getting on his bike when a fire engine red Corvette convertible sitting outside caught his eye. He cocked his head to one side and stared at it for a minute. It reminded him of his and Wilson's joyride months ago. Something about it drew him to cross the road and take a closer look.

"It's not new," the salesman said as he approached. "But it only has ten thousand clicks on it. Hardly driven."

"Why did the owner give it up?"

"They were moving to a place where this kind of car wouldn't be practical. Mind you, it's not all that practical here either, but in good weather, it's bitchin.'

House chuckled. "Do you do trade-ins?"

"On what?"

House pointed to his motorcycle across the street. "I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement. Let's go to my office."

Two hours later, House peeled out of the lot in the Corvette, top open, and headed to the nearest grocery store to stock up. After getting what he felt was enough food for a few weeks, cigars and booze, he made his way to Loon Lake.

He was surprised that it was as easy to get to as Dan said, and he particularly enjoyed the long, winding road leading up to it. It was a hot day, the sky was clear and he had the road all to himself. He also noticed a sign at the community center advertising a Sunday Pancake Breakfast and made a mental note to check that out.

He pulled up in front of the Evergreen Resort store and went inside to the cold air conditioned shop. There were shelves with food, coolers, apparel with the Evergreen Resort logo, and a wall full of rods and reels.

"Hi," the girl behind the counter said. She couldn't have been more than sixteen. "That's a hot car. Is it yours?"

"Yep."

"It's sexy," she grinned. "Checking in?"

"Dan sent me. Aren't you a little young to be running a resort?"

The girl smiled at him and rested her forearms on the desk in a relaxed pose. Her V-necked shirt gave him ample view of her cleavage, which, even though she was young, impressed him. "Not at all. So, do you want a campsite or a cabin?"

"What do you have available?" he grinned.

"It's pretty quiet right now. We just opened for the season a few weeks ago. We have older cabins over there on the hill. They're more rustic, no hot water. Or there are our newer ones lakeside."

He nodded. "I'll take one of those. Doesn't have to be big and I like rustic, so surprise me."

She looked at the board on the wall and selected a key for cabin twelve. "This is one of our older cabins but it's been renovated and has its own dock. Will you be wanting a boat?"

"Yeah, and I'll need a rod."

"My dad is more the authority on that. If you want to go get settled in, he'll be back in an hour."

"That'll work. What's your name?"

"Kelly."

"Do I need to give a deposit or anything?"

"No. You settle up when you leave." She grabbed a form and started filling it out. "I'll need your ID for your fishing license. How long do you want it for?"

"What are my options?" he asked.

"Eight days is fifty if you're not from here, annual is eighty."

House shrugged. "Might as well go for annual then."

"If you're planning to stay longer than a week you might as well."

House dug his wallet out of his bag and gave her his driver's license, along with his credit card. The name on the card read Gregory John Holmes. Kelly looked at the ID, then back up at him, liking what she saw, and smiled again as she continued to fill out the paperwork for his license. "Sign here, and then keep it with you when you're fishing. They do come and check from time to time."

"They?"

"Game warden, fisheries people, you know?"

"Gotcha."

She handed him the key to the cabin. "Just go all the way to the end of the path to cabin twelve. Have a great time, Mr. Holmes."

"You can call me Greg."

"Okay...Greg. Come back later and my dad should be here. He'll get your boat, too."

"Great."

He returned to the main road and parked next to the log cabin with its red roof and porch. There was even a large pile of firewood sitting nearby which made him smile. He always liked a wood burning fireplace. The cabin was clean and the first thing House did was sit out on the patio watching the people on the lake. He put his feet up on the railing, lit a cigar and enjoyed the quiet.

He could see clear across the lake and admired the large cabin on the other side. It stood alone amongst the trees and appeared to have a pontoon boat tied to the dock. There was also a ladder on the dock he assumed was for swimming.

As he sat, he watched the other boats on the lake. It was a calm afternoon and there were a lot of people fishing. However, there were clouds approaching and he wondered if they'd simply pass by or open up and rain.

He tapped the ashes of his cigar into an ashtray as he returned his attention to the cabin on the other side of the lake. There were others, of course, but that one looked bigger and newer than them. It was also hidden further back from the trees. He cocked his head to one side and wondered who would want to live over there. Electricity and plumbing had to be an issue. And since it was boat access only, he doubted it would be insured.

A man came walking down the path toward his cabin so House put out his cigar and stood.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Ron. Kelly said you were looking to get some fishing gear?"

"Yeah. And a boat."

"Cool. Well, follow me up to the store and we'll get you set up."

"I'll be right there." House grabbed the key and locked up before following Ron to the store.

He looked at the various rods and reels and chose something similar to what he and Wilson used back in Montana.

"What kind of boat do you need?" Ron asked.

"One with a motor," House said with a smirk.

"Okay, well, we have lots of those, the price is thirty bucks per day or you can rent by the week, which is cheaper if you're planning to stay."

"By the week should be good. I'm not sure how long I'll be here. I'm kind of just passing through."

"Well, thanks for choosing us."

"Dan sent me," House told him.

Ron's face lit up. "Ah, good ol' Dan. I might've known. He has a cabin further on down the lake."

"Ah."

"Yeah, so maybe you'll get a fishing buddy next time he's up this way. Need anything else?" Ron asked.

"No, I think this pretty much covers it."

"Let's head down to the dock and get you that boat. It's a nice night. You should throw a line in."

"I might."

Ron made sure the boat was full of gas. "This should last you awhile, depending on how much you go out. When it gets down to the quarter mark, come back for a fill-up."

"Will do."

House climbed in with his bag of stuff and headed back to his cabin. Getting in wasn't too hard but climbing out seemed more of a challenge, since the boat was unsteady. He'd definitely need his cane to help him in the future.

When he and Wilson skipped down, House underwent muscle regeneration therapy on his leg. It was a success for the most part, but it was still healing and sometimes made him unsteady on his feet.

"You okay there?" a voice called out.

House looked around and saw a girl standing on the dock next to his.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he called back with a wave. He glanced at the somewhat steep embankment that lead back up to his cabin and grimaced. Damnit. He'd definitely need his cane.

However, it wasn't as steep as it looked and he was able to make it up without too much trouble.

"Cane my ass," he muttered to himself as he let himself into the cabin and stowed his gear to the side.

It was getting close to dinner time and his stomach growled. There was a small propane BBQ sitting on a cement block so he grabbed some of the pre-made burger patties he bought and threw them on the grill.

"Smells good, buddy," his neighbor called to him from the next cabin. House raised his beer bottle in salute and kept on grilling. When they were done, he ate on the patio and had a bag of chips.

Ron was right. It was a nice evening and he'd be stupid to waste it. Once he cleaned up from dinner, he decided to take the boat for a spin down the lake and see what's what. He had no idea how long the lake was or what was nearby but he intended to find out.

He kept to the middle of the lake and zipped along, looking at everything. There were a lot of resorts with similar cabins, some made of wood, and others made of logs. There were also some massive homes along the water. On the other side were some log homes, all of them with their own boat docked. Some looked occupied and some empty. Someone was having a campfire and it smelled amazing. He took a deep breath in, taking in the sights and smells of the lake. Fish were jumping, people could be heard laughing and for the first time in weeks, House felt good. Alive. He knew he chose the right place to stay, and he knew he could easily spend the summer there. And why not? Nobody knew he was in hiding. Nobody seemed to care where he came from or what his story was. Since it was a resort, people would come and go. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone recognizing him, for it was unlikely anyone had ever heard of him, let alone knew much about the medical field.

The sun was starting to go down and the air got cooler. With that in mind, he turned the boat around and headed back to his cabin. A fire sounded like a good idea, but it wasn't time to head in yet. He poured himself a glass of Scotch, grabbed another cigar and sat on the patio to watch the sky go dark. He was sure the stars above would be spectacular. Being so far away from the big city he was sure to see plenty. He almost wished he had a telescope.

It was so quiet that he could hear other people sitting on their patios talking. If he listened closely, he could catch snippets of their conversation. At one of the campsites they were having a sing-song around a fire. It reminded him that he had his acoustic guitar. Perhaps one night he'd join them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

House finished his cigar and went inside. The cabin was already getting cold so he tossed a few logs into the fireplace, stoked them a bit until he had a good flame and then sat back with the remainder of his Scotch.

As he swirled the contents in his glass, his thoughts drifted back to a few months ago.

" _That pizza was crap."_

" _I've had worse. Besides, sex is like pizza. Even when it's bad, it's good."_

 _Wilson cocked his head to one side. "Says who?"  
_

" _Says the same person who claims cold pizza is only good for breakfast."_

" _I think that person needs their head examined," Wilson commented with a slight smile._

" _Just shut up and watch the movie."_

" _I can't believe we're even watching this."_

" _There's nothing else on," House said with a shrug._

" _Leave it to you to find the only chick flick on TV."  
_

" _Hey, those chicks are hot."_

" _That's beside the point."_

" _Well if you want to watch something else, go ahead." House tossed the remote to Wilson and got up to get another beer._

" _What do you think happened to Cuddy?" Wilson asked._

 _House let out a laugh. "What? That's random."_

" _Well?"  
_

" _What?"  
_

" _What do you think happened? She dropped off the face of the earth."_

" _No she didn't. She's head of Endocrinology at some hospital in the midwest."_

 _Wilson's eyes narrowed. "You looked her up?"_

" _No, I stumbled across it when I was looking for something else."_

" _And what were you looking for?"  
_

" _A doctor that specializes in muscle regeneration."_

" _Oh."_

" _Yeah. Needless to say, I searched elsewhere."_

" _Good call."_

"Ahh Cuddy," House sighed as he took one last sip and drained his glass. "Those were the days." She was also his biggest regret, and if he were honest, his biggest mistake.

"What was I thinking?" he muttered to himself as he got up to pour himself another drink. "Might as well drown my sorrows."

When he finished his drink, he crawled into the queen bed with the crisp white sheets and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

In the morning, he opened one eye when he heard birds chirping. While he'd heard that sound before, it wasn't just the birds chirping that got his attention. It was the stillness and the quiet. Sunlight poured through the crack in the curtains and urged him to get up. Getting up, he opened them, and stared out at the lake. It was calm and smooth as glass, with a light mist settling over it. As he watched, he could hear loons calling, and then the echo down the lake. It was like listening to one of those relaxation CD's of nature.

He turned on the coffee maker and then went to get dressed for the day. Given that it appeared to be a decent day, he decided to have his coffee on the patio. Once he was settled in the wooden chair, he watched people begin their day on their boats as they went past. Occasionally someone would wave at him so he waved back. No point in being antisocial, after all.

When he finished his coffee, he decided to do some fishing himself, but would stay at that end of the lake, since most people seemed to be as well.

As he drifted along, he noticed the large log cabin with it's large porch that overlooked everything. It was certainly old, like it had been built a very long time ago, and wondered if he could stay there instead. While he liked the seclusion of being at the far end, the large log cabin spoke to him and he felt himself drawn to it.

After a couple of hours not catching anything, he returned to his cabin and went to the store to inquire about the large cabin. Kelly was there again and smiled at him when he entered.

"Morning, Greg. How's your cabin?"

"It's nice."

"Good. Well, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering about that one," he said and pointed to the large log cabin.

"Oh, the lodge?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You want to stay there?" she asked.

"Is it available?"

"Sadly, not at the moment. That's our most popular cabin, because it's the biggest and it sleeps ten people. Well, more like 8, comfortably. I think ten is a bit of a stretch."

"How much?"

"One-sixty per night. Is there something wrong with yours?"

"Not at all, I just like the look of that one."

"It's in a prime location, for sure. Unfortunately it's pretty booked."

"Ah. Well I was curious. Thanks anyway."

"If there's a cancellation I'll make sure you're the first to know."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to the pancake breakfast tomorrow?" she asked as he turned to leave.

"I'm thinking about it. Why, is it good?"

"Yeah it's great, and it's a good way to meet others around here. Especially if you're planning to stick around awhile."

"When does the resort close?" he asked.

"We usually close in October, sometimes we stay open longer if the weather is decent."

"Makes sense. I noticed it gets chilly once the sun goes down."

"Yeah, and the lodge gets super cold, because it's not insulated, so it's super drafty. When it rains, you gotta have a fire or else it gets cold and damp. There's a stone fireplace and a wood burning stove for extra heat."

"Good to know. I might have to invest in some long underwear then," he said with a smile, which Kelly returned.

"Most definitely. The Judge has stayed there a few times."

"The Judge?"

"Yeah, she lives across the lake. You can see her place from your cabin. The one with the big pontoon boat."

"Why does she stay here if she has a place there?" he asked.

"She was having work done so she stayed in the lodge until it was done."

"Does her place have running water?"

"Yeah she has all that. It was difficult to get but she made it happen. But there are several other homes on that side of the lake as well. Some have indoor plumbing and some don't."

"And what about those massive houses on this side? Around the bend. Who owns them?"

She shrugged. "Lots of people. Some live here year round, and some only come up on weekends or for the summer."

"A lot of house for a vacation home."

"Yeah I agree. But...whaddya do?" she chuckled. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"Nope, that's all. Thanks."

He went back to his cabin and made lunch, eating it on the patio. It was his favorite place to spend time. The air was clean and there was a cool breeze blowing, even though it was still very warm.

He noticed the pontoon boat across the lake pull away from the dock and head towards him. Deciding to stay put, he watched it approach and when it was clear that it would be docking at his spot, he got up and went down there.

He grabbed the edge of the boat and helped straighten it out before tying it to the dock.

"Oh, thanks!" a female said. "You didn't have to come down here."

House stood up straight and was greeted by the most beautiful woman he'd seen in, well, a long time.

"What's the deal? Run out of gas and had to dock here?" he asked with a slight frown.

She cocked her head to one side like she didn't understand what he meant. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you usually make a habit of docking where you please?"

"You must be new here," she said, her voice was deep and husky like Kathleen Turner.

"What does that have to do with it? This is my dock."

"Yeah? I don't see your name on it, Mr…"

He almost corrected her by telling her it was Doctor, but decided against it. "Holmes."

She arched an eyebrow. "Like Sherlock?" Then she laughed.

"You could say that. I never turn down a good puzzle. So I'll ask again, why are you docking _here_?"

"I always do when I need to go into town. I'm not exactly going to swim across the lake."

"I'd pay to see that action."

She threw her head back as she laughed once again. "You're a funny, funny man. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to head into town."

He stepped aside so she could get by and then followed her up the hill. "Where ya heading?"

"That's not your concern. I expect my boat to be there when I get back, by the way. Full of gas."

"Don't look at me. I don't work here."

She looked him up and down like a specimen under a microscope and then at his car. "Clearly. Good day to you, sir."

He watched as she crossed the street and disappeared into the woods. Three minutes later, a shiny blue Harley appeared and she sped down the road like a bat out of hell.

House was floored. He never would've taken her for a biker chick. Or a judge, for that matter. And he didn't even know her name.

He heard her before he saw her as she rode up on her bike and disappeared into the woods where he assumed she kept the bike well hidden. When she emerged, she had a very full backpack and she seemed a little unsteady on her feet.

"Get anything good?" he called to her.

"Excuse me?" she snapped at him as she walked past, not looking at him.

"Your bag is full of stuff. Musta been a good day at the mall."

She stopped walking and turned around. That's when he noticed several scrapes and lacerations all over her arms. Her jeans were torn as well and he was willing to bet she had some serious road rash.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he got up and walked over to her. "Did you lay down your bike?"

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock. It was that or be roadkill."

"I think you should come inside. I have a decent first-aid kit."

"Yeah I'll bet you do," she said.

"Do you want help or not?" he snapped and then pulled the backpack from her. He saw her wince as he did so and knew the injuries had to be more severe. "Sit on the patio then if you don't want to come inside."

She sighed with resignation but went up the steps and all but collapsed in the wooden chair.

House came back outside with a medical kit and opened it up, taking out various things that he would need while she watched.

"That's quite an extensive first aid kit you have there, Sherlock."

"It gets the job done. Take off your shirt."

When she arched her eyebrow at him in question, he sighed and shook his head. "Just do it. I need to check out your road rash and it needs to be cleaned out."

"Are you a doctor or something?" she asked as she pulled off her shirt to reveal a serious case of road rash on the side of her ribs.

"Or something," he muttered as he set about cleaning the wounds with antiseptic ointment, then he covered them lightly with gauze. Once he was done that, he put butterfly sutures over a cut near her eye. "Anywhere else I need to look?"

"No, I think I can manage. Thank you," she said and got up. Her voice was less harsh than before and he watched her wince as she started toward the stairs.

"Take some Advil and get an ice pack. It'll help."

"Okay," she nodded as she continued down the path.

He followed close behind, carrying her full backpack which he put on the boat. "And next time you want to go into town let me know. I'll drive."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Just a thought. The Vette is fun."

"I'm sure."

"And maybe next time you'll tell me your name."

"Maybe," was all she said as she got behind the wheel and started the motor. House pushed her away from the dock and watched her head across to her side of the lake. _"Well, that was an interesting day,"_ he thought to himself as he went back to his cabin. He wasn't sure what to make of her but he was definitely intrigued. She was certainly attractive. He figured her to be in her late forties, possibly early fifties, but it was hard to tell. She had a very good complexion, tanned skin and a slim figure. Maybe even too slim. For as beautiful as she was, and she was definitely beautiful, there was a haunted expression in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. At least, not since the rape victim that came into the clinic years ago.

He wondered what she was doing alone in that big house. Surely she didn't spend all her time there, did she? It was so secluded.

He locked up and climbed into bed, reaching for the book he was reading, and propped himself up. After reading for about thirty minutes, his eyes became heavy so he dog-eared the page, put the book aside and fell asleep quickly.

It was another sunny day when he woke up and got dressed. It was the Sunday breakfast and he didn't want to miss out. Of course, he didn't expect them to be anything like Wilson's. His were amazing. No, small town pancakes were probably sub-par at best. Still, pancakes were pancakes, and it beat making them himself.

He decided to walk over, since it was just down the road, and wondered if the Judge would show up. Somehow he doubted it very much. If she was that much of a recluse he couldn't see her joining such an event. Hell, he wouldn't either if Wilson were alive. He'd make him make the pancakes. House snickered at that as he walked along, enjoying the fresh air and the sounds of morning; the birds, the boats on the lake, and the smells of breakfast.

The community hall wasn't very big, but big enough to hold everyone on the lake. There was a kitchen area with several people hard at work preparing the meal and several others standing around a large coffee urn waiting for the food to be ready. It smelled good, so he made his way over and picked up a mug.

"You're new," someone said as they watched him with interest.

"You could say that," House said and continued pouring his coffee and adding sugar.

"When did you roll in?"

"Friday."

"I told you," one of the women said as she nudged her way closer. "He's the hottie with the hot car."

House chuckled at that as he took a sip. It reminded him faintly of Cameron's coffee and it brought another smile to his lips. Why did he keep thinking back to the past?

"Got a name, Mister?"

"Greg. Just call me Greg."

"Been fishing yet?"

"Where did you get the car?"

"How fast does it go?

"Can I take a ride in it?"

All the questions were overwhelming and he sighed. It was like being a celebrity and he didn't know what to make of it.

"It's just a car," he said with a casual shrug as he sat down and continued to sip his coffee. The woman next to him was standing a little too close for comfort and he looked her up and down. She was younger, probably in her late thirties, blonde, green eyes and many curves. Not bad, he thought. She was definitely giving him the "fuck me" eyes and he considered he might do just that.

"Any more like you at home?" she asked, favoring him with a sexy smile. Her teeth were perfectly white and straight.

"Nope, just me."

"Pity," she whispered as she took a seat next to him. "Threesomes can be fun."

His cock automatically sprang to attention and he was glad he was sitting down because that might've been embarrassing.

"I don't like to share," he told her with a charming smile of his own.

"What're you up to after breakfast?"

"Don't know yet."

"My name's Brynn. I'm at the Lodge."

Now she had his attention. "Is that so?"

"Mhm," she nodded.

"Looks nice."

"It is. Very big. And lonely."

"That's too bad."

"I'm sure you could help with that…Greg, is it?" she smiled.

"Yep."

"Maybe we could take a spin in your car. I could show you what's at the other end of the lake."

"What's there?"

"It's where the rainbow ends," she whispered in his ear before she got up and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she returned with a full plate of pancakes, sausage and bacon. "I thought you might be hungry. I made those sausages myself."

"Did you now?" he asked her, definitely intrigued.

"I like morning sausage, what can I say?" she grinned and then left him to it. His cock was straining against his jeans and he sincerely hoped it would settle down by the time he was done eating. It had been a hell of a long time since any woman had shown him that kind of attention. He had to admit, it wasn't something he was used to. Women didn't treat him like that when he was Greg House. He did like it, however. And he hadn't gotten any action in months. Brynn would certainly prove to be a nice distraction. And he'd get to check out the lodge as well. He didn't know why that place called to him like it did. It was strange.

Once he finished, he paid the five bucks to the lady at the door and was heading out when Brynn appeared at his side.

"So, about that ride…" she said with a coy smile.

"Now?"

"Why not? I'm here… you're here."

He nodded and resigned himself to spending time with her. She didn't strike him as overly intelligent, and that suited him fine. It's not like he could talk about medicine with her, or anyone, anyway. If she turned out to be nothing but a screw, he could live with that. Perhaps it would stop his brain from constantly thinking back in the past.

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who are wondering what Loon Lake is like, you can google it by typing"Evergreen Resort, Loon Lake BC" and click the link "Evergreen Resort LTD." House stayed in Cabin 12. As you'll see, some of the cabins were lost in the very devastating forest fire last summer, including the lodge where my family stayed every year :( Hence why this story has been both therapeutic and depressing for me to write. Anyway..here we go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I'm glad you're enjoying it. This is a long one so stay tuned ;)**

 **Chapter 3**

They walked back to his cabin. Opening the passenger door of the Corvette, he glanced down her top as she got in. She flashed a smile at him as he closed the door. Once he was in, he put the top down for her benefit.

The drive only took about twenty minutes and House enjoyed the winding road and cruising along.

"This car is amazing. Is it really yours?" she asked as she ran her hand along the dash.

"Yep. I traded in my bike."

"The Judge has a bike."

House looked over at her. "I keep hearing a lot about this Judge. What's the deal with her?"

"She's weird. Lives in that cabin all by herself. Never seems to have any visitors. Total recluse. I heard she was some...Supreme Court Judge awhile back and now she's retired. But there's gotta be more to it than that. I mean, nobody comes up here to live year round just because, ya know? Most people have homes in the city or wherever. Her? She's been here for as long as I've been coming up here, and that's at least five years now. I heard she used to come up here for the summer, but then bought the house across the lake and she hasn't left. So I'm thinkin scandal or some such shit."

"Or she just loves it up here."

"Too desolate for my liking. But who am I to judge. Ha! See what I did there?"

House chuckled and gave his head a shake. "So why do you come up here?"

"I like it. Sitting on the porch, watching everyone, everything."

"Yeah I've been doing a lot of that too. It's hard not to, with this weather."

She glanced over at him. "Pull up over there."

House saw a wide part of the shoulder and pulled over. There was nothing around but a large field and he realized they were at the other end of the lake.

"So where's this rainbow you were telling me about?" he asked as he turned off the car.

Brynn smiled and leaned over to stroke his cheek. He hadn't shaved for a couple of days so he had quite a bit of scruff. "You're so handsome, Greg. Do you know that? I just love older men."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because," she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and slid across so she was practically in his lap. "They're sexy." She unzipped his jeans and slid her hand inside, stroking his semi-erect cock through his boxers. "And they know what they want and how to get it. What do you want, Greg?"

"I like this…" he said as he watched her release him from the confines of his jeans. He groaned when her tongue encircled the tip. "Yessss…."

"You have a beautiful cock, Greg," she said before she took him into her mouth.

He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes.

She was good at what she was doing, that was for sure. Part of him wondered if she was a hooker. Just then, he heard a car approaching.

"Brynn..someone's coming…"

"It's fine. Nobody comes down this far and I doubt they can even see us."

He glanced in the rear-view mirror and she was right. Whoever it was had turned into a driveway and disappeared.

His fingers buried in her soft blonde hair and he imagined for a brief moment that it was Cameron sucking him off. He came pretty quickly after that and Brynn took it all.

"Mmm…." she murmured as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Been awhile, huh?"

"Huh?" he asked, still not able to think properly as he tucked himself back into his jeans. "Oh, yeah, you could say that."

"Well if you're ever feeling frisky, my door's always open," she said as she sat upright and buckled up. "Let's get out of here."

He drove back to the resort and pulled up in front of the lodge behind a red BMW.

"Want to come in for a drink?" she asked.

"Sure," he said as he turned the engine off and got out. He really did want to see the place, after all.

He followed her inside and into a spacious kitchen. "This is nice. Do I get the grand tour?"

"Of course. But first, what're you drinking?"

"Got a beer?"

"Sure." She went to the fridge and handed him a bottle of beer. He glanced at the label. "Molson?"

"It's our beer up here," she grinned as she popped the cap off her own and clinked her bottle against his. "Come on." He followed her down a hall to the master bedroom which had a queen sized bed and a wardrobe. The shower and toilet were in two separate rooms from each other. The living room was the real stunner, however. The large stone fireplace sat in the middle of the room with a small alcove on either side, a double bed in each, closed off by a curtain. There were windows all around and french doors leading out to the porch. There were also two futon couches across from each other by the windows and a round table which had once been part of a very large tree. He ran his hand over it stroking the smooth wood. It had been sanded down and shellacked to make it shiny. When he looked up he saw three very large log beams going across the ceiling with two fixtures hanging down. Above every entry was a set of antlers.

"This is nice," he said as he opened the french doors and stepped onto the large porch. There were a few plastic tub chairs and she also had a couple of canvas folding chairs as well as a red bench that she used as a table.

"Come sit," she said as she pointed to one of the chairs and sat down. "It's nice out."

"Yeah, it is," House said as he took a cigar out of the inside pocket of his jacket and lit a match. Then he paused. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Got one for me?"

He reached in and pulled out another one for her and lit it. "So were you sitting around the campfire last night?" he asked her.

"God no. I don't go in for that kumbaya crap," she said with a grimace.

House chuckled. "They weren't singing kumbaya."

"Doesn't matter. They went on past midnight and I couldn't sleep."

"It's so damn quiet up here that sound travels."

"It doesn't help that their campsite is just over there," she said and pointed.

"Do you know any of them?"

"A few."

"How long are you staying?"

"I'm heading back home in a few days. I have some work to take care of that I can't put off anymore. What about you? How long are you staying?" she asked as she puffed on her cigar.

"I haven't decided, but I don't have any plans to go anywhere else at the moment. I like it here so I'll probably stay for the summer at least."

"Nice. Well I might come back before September."

"What's in September?"  
"I'm taking an advanced Physiology and Anatomy class" She laughed and shook her head. "I run my dad's business but I always wanted to be a Science teacher. So, I take classes when I can. Business is slower for us during the summer and so I usually squeeze in a class."

"Nice. So you know your way around the human body then," he leered at her.

Brynn smiled back just as naughtily. "Yes, I do. Do you?"

"I studied," he grinned. He looked at her with a newfound respect. She was smarter than she let on and that made her even more desirable.

"Playboy and Penthouse aren't medical texts."

"Not true. They taught me all I needed to know."

"That and porn," she chuckled.

"What's wrong with porn?"

She shook her head. "Not a thing. Too bad the internet signal is so shitty up here. Watching porn is next to impossible."

"Damnit, there go my hot dates with Rosy Palm and her five sisters."

Brynn was in the middle of a sip when she started laughing, spraying beer all over herself. "Jesus, Greg," she laughed as she tried to wipe the dampness off her clothes..

He merely grinned and puffed on his cigar, blowing smoke rings into the air to entertain himself. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Besides, we could make our own porn. And it would be a hell of a lot hotter than that amateur crap you see online," he said.

"Mhm, you have a point. Well, I'm game if you are. But not now, later. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"What's good?" he asked her.

"I have a pot roast and it's pretty big. You'd be helping me out so I don't have leftovers for a week."

"I'm all for that," he said with a nod. "I might even have a bottle of red at my cabin that would be perfect with it."

"Sounds like a plan. And then," she said as she placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed. "We'll talk more about that porn."

"I don't think there will be much talking."

Brynn giggled and House could swear she blushed as she looked away. "Don't tell me you're blushing?"

"Oh shut up," she giggled.

"I think you like bad boys, don't you, Brynn?"

"So what if I do? I could say that you like bad girls."

"Yeah, I do. Although you're younger than I usually go for. How old are you, anyway?"

She smiled. "How old do you think I am?"

"Thirty-five, give or take."

"Mhm, you're close."

"Since you're obviously not going to tell me, we'll leave it at that."

She shrugged. "I still get ID'd when I'm buying alcohol so I'm happy with that. It's when they stop asking, then I'll worry."

"Good point."

"I was so mad when I turned nineteen…"

"Nineteen?"

"That's the legal drinking age here. On my birthday I went to the liquor store and bought a case of beer. I had my ID all ready to show the guy and he didn't even ask. I was so bummed. I thought being ID'd when you're legal age was like a rite of passage."

"It kind of is. Even more so when you're not of legal age."

"Right?" she laughed. "Now it seems when I'm dressed in my workout gear, or when I look like a bum, they never ID me, but when I'm dressed up, they do. It's like they think I'm trying to appear older or something and they think they're so smug by asking. Joke's on them. When they see how old I am, I usually get a lot of shocked looks."

"You do look young. Your skin looks good, you look like you take good care of yourself…"

"You haven't seen me naked," she grinned.

"Yet," he said with a nod.

"So what are you doing here?"

"You invited me to dinner."

"No, I mean, what brought you here, to Loon Lake? It's not exactly a well-known place."

"It's not?"

"Well, it is in these parts, but if you were in, say, the lower mainland, like in Vancouver, most people wouldn't know it."

"I was somewhere… Kamloops, and the guy suggested this place to come for good fishing. Seemed as good a place as any."

"Where did you come from? I mean before."

"Helena."

"As in Montana?"

"Yep."

She gestured to his empty bottle. "Want another beer?"

"Sure."

Brynn got up and went to the kitchen to fetch them both another and returned with a bowl of mixed nuts as well. "Well I'm glad you're here. It gets pretty boring around here."

"I can see that… what with no porn."

She giggled again. "Which is why I couldn't live here year round."

"I hope lack of porn isn't the only reason," he said.

"No, I can't run my Dad's company from here without decent internet or phone service. Even that is sketchy at best."

"Yeah I noticed that."

"So what do you do in Montana?"

"Nothing. We...I was just passing through."

"We?"

House sighed and berated himself for the slip. "My friend and I. He's gone."

"Gone? As in...away? Or passed away?"

"He died a few months ago from cancer."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." She sounded genuinely apologetic.

House shrugged and took another long sip of beer. "Everybody dies."

"True." She got up and went to the kitchen, leaving him to his thoughts for a few minutes while she took the roast out of the fridge and prepared it for the oven. When it was ready, she put it in and set the timer. "I decided to start it a bit earlier. It's pretty big so it'll take longer. It's going to be hot out and the cabin gets quite warm when the oven is on all afternoon."

"I guess we'll just have to stay out here then."

"Yeah."

"Actually, I think I'll go back to my place and get the wine."

"Good idea. Oh, and if you need condoms. I've got some."

He turned and looked at her in surprise, thinking back to when Wilson said those exact words to him years ago when he went on that disaster date with Cameron. "Good to know."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks to all those who have left a review :) Here's some smut as a reward :D**_

 **Chapter 4**

Once back in his cabin, he found the last bottle of red wine and put it aside for later so he wouldn't forget. Sitting on his porch with another cigar, he berated himself for opening up to Brynn. But honestly what was the harm? It's not like she'd be able to investigate much. All she had was his first name, nothing more. Besides, Montana was a big state and she wouldn't be able to dig up anything there either.

No, he'd just have his fun with her until they got sick of each other. His thoughts turned to the Judge on the other side of the lake. Her pontoon boat was gone, so he figured she must be out on the lake somewhere.

That woman was definitely a puzzle and he intended to get to the bottom of that in due time. He thought back to Brynn giving him head in his car that morning and smiled. She would be a nice distraction in the meantime.

With that in mind, he got up, grabbed the wine, and walked back to Brynn's. He could already smell the roast cooking when he got there.

"Took you long enough," she teased. "Did you crush the grapes yourself?"

"Obviously," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Want to open it now? It looks good."

"Sure."

She handed him a corkscrew and went to the cupboard to get some glasses while he opened the bottle.

After he poured them each a glass, they clinked them together. "Toast?" he asked her.

"Ummm okay. What shall we toast?"

"Making good porn?"

She smiled. "Well yeah, that goes without saying." They each took a sip and the sexual tension between them was palpable.

"How long until dinner?"

"At least an hour. Why?"

He moved closer to her and put his wine glass on the counter. "I thought we might… have a dry run."

Brynn smiled like a cheshire cat and then took another sip. "Mmm… I think that might be a good idea." She put her wine glass down and crooked her finger at him to follow her.

He followed her down the hall to the master bedroom and closed the door behind him while she closed the curtains to the window that faced the neighboring campsite.

"I noticed you didn't close the window," he said as she sauntered over to him.

"I don't care who hears us. At least someone around here is having sex. Let them hear."

"Naughty," he said as he pulled her against his body and began kissing and nibbling her neck. She unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it off his shoulders, her hands sliding up under his T-shirt and up his chest.

"Mhm," he murmured and then pulled his shirt off while she did the same. Their clothes ended up in a pile on the floor as they stood there, facing each other. She wore a black lace bra and matching bikini underwear and he watched as she walked over to the bed and laid upon it. Her body was lean and tan and she kept her heels on which only served to excite him more. She was like every man's fantasy and he couldn't wait to exploit it. He had special plans for later when the camera was rolling.

"Are you just going to stand there, Greg?" she asked, her voice husky as she rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her forearms. "Get over here. I don't bite, unless you want me to."

He stood at the end of the bed, took one of her feet and pulled the shoe off. Then he ran his hand down the inside of her leg, watching her eyes become dark with desire. He then reached for the other leg and took that shoe off, tossing it on the floor next to the other one before moving onto the bed with her. He planned to take things slow, to break the ice, so to speak, but when she spread her legs for him, all that shattered in an instant. He bent down and pulled her panties off with his teeth, emitting a low growl as he did so, and heard her gasp. Then he unhooked her bra at the back and roughly pulled it off her shoulders.

"Yes!" she cried out as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked her head back so he could kiss and devour her neck some more.

"Like it rough?" he growled in her ear.

"Yes."

"How rough?"

"It's up to you," she gasped when he kissed his way down to her breasts and buried his face between them.

"That's a dangerous answer," he murmured. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me."

God, but that sounded hot! He looked down at her flushed face, dark eyes and swollen lips.

"Where are they?" he whispered.

She reached into the side drawer next to the bed and pulled out a string of blue foil packets. He grabbed one, ripped it open with his teeth and just as he took it out, she swiped it and put it on for him, taking deliberate care as she did. They seemed to be laced with a warming lubricant which only made him feel even harder. It was also some kind of desensitizing lube, as well.

He reached down and plunged his fingers into her very wet folds. She gasped again, arching her back at the rough invasion. "I thought you liked it rough."

"I do...this is good…oh God…" she cried out as she writhed under him. He could feel the orgasm hit her before she knew it was coming and he watched her eyes close in complete ecstasy.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said as he held her hands down above her head. "You're a little slut, aren't you?" he murmured as he rubbed his cock against her very wet and quivering pussy. "Aren't you?"

"Yes! I want your cock in my pussy…. please…."

"Good girl," he said and then tapped his cock against her a couple of times. "You're fucking sexy, you know that?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"I can't wait to feel your cock in my pussy...Greg...fuck me…"

"You want my cock now, huh?"

"Yes…. fuck me…."

He slowly pushed himself all the way in as far as he could go and felt how tight she was.

"You're so tight…"

"Just for you… fuck my pussy…."

"You like my cock in your pussy?" he whispered as he started thrusting.

"Yeah… so good. Your cock's so big, Greg! Oh my God!" she cried out when he started moving faster. "Harder...oh god harder, Greg!"

Little did they know that a small crowd was listening outside and were quietly snickering.

"Little slut wants it harder?"

"Yes!"

"Are you my little slut, Brynn?"

"Yes! Fuck me! Harder! Faster…"

House couldn't believe it. She was out of control, arching her back and then wrapping her long legs around him as he gave it to her just how she wanted. It was like he couldn't stop. He was so hard it hurt and he was getting tired.

He watched as she reached down and started rubbing herself and that was his undoing.

"Fuck that's hot…." he grunted as he moved faster, slamming into her repeatedly until he came so hard he groaned loud enough to wake the dead. Her inner walls were squeezing his cock, milking it for everything he had left and he collapsed on her. They were both soaked with sweat and then began laughing. The gasps and comments from the crowd outside were louder and drifted into the room.

"I think we have an audience," he whispered in her ear.

"Good. Wait till later. I've got a few surprises for that porn."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Do I get a hint?" he asked as he rolled off her.

"Hmm," she said as she got up and reached for her robe hanging on the door. "Wouldn't you just rather be surprised?"

"Just one hint?" he begged.

"Since you just gave me the best fuck I've had in...God, I don't know how long, I'll give you one hint."

She went to the wardrobe and opened a drawer. Then she held up a set of furry cuffs and a very long vibrator. "Oh fuck me…" he groaned.

Brynn smiled. It was a wicked smile. "I think that could most definitely be arranged, Greg." Then she slid the toy in between her breasts and watched him watch her. "But first, I think I need some more wine," she said and then put the toys back in the drawer.

"And I need a cold shower," he muttered as he headed to the bathroom. When he came out, he had on his jeans and a T-shirt as he towel dried his hair. "Brynn," he sighed as he reached for the wine glass he'd neglected earlier, "you're going to be the death of me, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. But what a way to go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

August arrived with more heat, but also thunderstorms. House basically moved into the lodge with Brynn, but still kept his cabin. He hated the rain, but enjoyed waking up next to Brynn every morning. She was usually up for morning sex, and he was more than happy to oblige.

"I have to go into town," she said as she got up one warm, rainy morning and threw on her robe. "Wanna come with?"

House shook his head. "Nope, I'm good. Besides, do you hear the rain out there? I wouldn't want to be out in that."

"True, but I thought I had enough milk and other things but I don't so I need to get some."

"Why not just go up to the Marigold Resort store?" he asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"They don't have what I want."

"They have milk."

"Not the other things."

"And those other things are…" he coaxed.

"Condoms, for one."

"What else?"

"Fresh produce."

"Ah, well, have fun with that."

Brynn frowned. "Fine," she snapped and stormed out of the room.

"Add some Midol to your list while you're at it!" he called after her and went back to sleep.

The rain and wind were relentless as Brynn navigated the winding road down to the highway. It was often quite treacherous when slippery so she reduced her speed. She couldn't and didn't anticipate the cattle on the road ahead. Slamming on her brakes, she over-corrected too much and veered off the road, narrowly missing an oncoming car, that honked loudly at her. She didn't even hear it as the car went over the side and flipped not once, but twice until it came to a stop in the valley below.

House kept glancing out the window for any sign of Brynn. She'd been gone all afternoon so he assumed she decided to go to Kamloops, which was an hour and a half drive each way. However, when it got late, he started to get concerned.

When he couldn't stand it anymore, he took the 'Vette and decided to drive down Loon Lake road. Perhaps she had car trouble and was stranded. Although that seemed unlikely, since someone was always driving by and no doubt would have helped her. Still, he had to do something.

He got about three quarters of the way down the road when he saw smoke. As he approached, he saw the tire marks that veered sharply to the left. Parking off to the side and grabbing his burner phone, he peered over the edge of the embankment. It wasn't hard to see the red BMW below and he flipped open the phone. Glad for a signal, he called 9-1-1.

" _911, what's your emergency?"_

"Yeah, I'm southbound on Loon Lake Road and a car has gone off the cliff. It looks like it's upside down."

" _We'll send someone out there right now. What's your name, sir?"  
_

"Greg."

" _Okay Greg. Do you see any activity down there?"  
_

"No, none."

" _Call down and see if you get a response. EMT are on the way. ETA is twenty minutes."  
_

"She might not have twenty minutes. Hurry them up. Brynn!" he called down. No response. "Brynn!"

" _You know her, Greg?"  
_

"Yeah."

" _What's her name?"  
_

"Brynn Thatcher."

" _Thank you. Where does she live?"  
_

"Umm...I think she said Vancouver. I don't know her that well."

He could hear the sirens and felt a wave of relief wash over him. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

An ambulance and Fire Rescue showed up, along with some police cruisers . In minutes the police closed the road. House stood by and watched the men go down to the car with their equipment. Fifteen minutes later, they came back up with Brynn secured to a backboard. She had on a neck brace and she looked severely injured. He didn't even ask, but climbed into the ambulance as they worked to get her hooked up to the machines.

"BP is 80 over 60. Pupils fixed and dilated, bradycardia…"

"Brynn," House said as he squeezed her hand. "It's Greg. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Her hand hung limply in his.

"Sir, you have to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," House growled.

"Your car is outside. You can follow us to the Ashcroft hospital. There's no room in here, I'm sorry."

House glared at them but he knew they were right and then climbed out of the truck. "Sir, we can escort you," one of the officers said as they guided him back to his car. He felt like he was in a trance as he drove behind the cops. All he could think about was Brynn. She looked to be in very bad shape, if her vitals were any indication. It took every ounce of discipline he had not to jump in and take over. However, the medics seemed to know what they were doing so he was confident she was in good hands.

When they arrived at the hospital, he was forced to wait in the lobby and drink coffee that tasted like gasoline.

Two hours later, a doctor came out to speak to him.

"It's not looking good. She has a broken collarbone and a few cracked ribs. Those can be fixed but her brain activity is what concerns me. I'm getting a consult as we speak and hopefully I'll have some answers for you. Unfortunately that won't be tonight so you should go home and I'll call you when I know anything."

"Cell service at Loon Lake is pretty sketchy. Where are the ICU waiting rooms?"

"This way," the doctor said with a nod and escorted House to a quiet lounge where one other person was napping on a couch.

* * *

"I suggest you invest in a good car cover and stock up good if you're planning to stay past October," Ron told House when he came to the store to get a few things. "Because who knows when you might get out of here if it keeps snowing."

"Duly noted."

"We'll be closing the resort for the season soon. Any word on Brynn Thatcher?"

"They're transferring her to another hospital and finally contacted her family. She won't be back. I'm packing her things to send to her parents," House told him.

"Did you go see her?"

"I did, but it was pointless. She took a few nasty blows to the head when her car flipped. She doesn't know who she is, let alone who I am."

"Such a shame. She's a nice lady. Bad things shouldn't happen to good people. It seems so...I dunno. Random."

" _Life shouldn't be random. Because lonely, misanthropic drug addicts should die in bus crashes, and young do-gooders in love, who get dragged out of their apartment in the middle of the night, should walk away clean…"_

"Well, the lodge is available if you want to move in there," Ron said, bringing House back to the present.

He gave his head a shake as if to clear it. "Seriously?"

Ron shrugged. "It'll be cold, but you've got the big fireplace and the wood burning stove. Go buy a warm duvet and some long johns and you should be good to go. I'll just transfer what you paid up on cabin twelve to the lodge."

House nodded, took his things and went back to his cabin. Looking at the Corvette he realized he needed a more practical mode of transportation. While he felt sentimental about it, he knew what he had to do.

So the next morning, he headed out and drove to Kamloops in search of something more road and snow friendly.

After some consideration and several test drives, he settled on a used Nissan Pathfinder in smokey grey. With the trade-in on the Corvette, he managed to get a short term lease plan of two years. By then he'd decide if he wanted to keep it, or get something else.

While he was in town, he took Ron's advice and bought a down duvet and some warm clothes. He then went to the music store with the thought that if he was going to be holed up in a cabin all winter, he'd best have something to do. He purchased an electric keyboard and an acoustic guitar to play. On the way back, he stopped and got some more groceries that would last him a few weeks, including a decent coffee maker.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Still with me? LOL. Sorry for the varied length in posting the chapters. I'm working on another story with Hughville so that's got my attention right now, as well as editing this one. Keep the reviews coming! :) Thanks!**_

 **Chapter 6**

When House returned to the resort, he realized he almost forgot about the Thanksgiving dinner at the community centre that was going on that day. He put all his new things in the lodge for the time being and then went to his cabin to pack up his own things. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he sighed. His hair was quite long and he hadn't shaved in days. He ran his hand over his face and through his grey, thinning hair. It was time for a change.

He took out his electric shaver, clipped on an attachment and began to shave his beard before moving up to shave his hair. He had serious deja vu as he did so. The only difference was that he'd have to clean up the mess this time. He looked on the floor and sighed at all the hair lying on the linoleum and went looking for a broom and dustpan. Once he had everything packed up and in the Pathfinder, he drove it to the lodge and let himself in. It was just as he left it before he took off looking for Brynn.

 _Poor Brynn_ , he thought to himself as he started putting things away. It was cold in the lodge so he tossed some wood into the stove and started it going. It took the chill off pretty quickly.

Once he changed clothes and deemed himself presentable, he walked over to the community centre.

"I forgot you Canucks have Thanksgiving earlier than the U.S." he said when he arrived. He was immediately handed a glass of Chardonnay and offered some canapes, of which he took two. He didn't recognize many people, just the ones from his resort. Without Brynn there, he was forced to mingle with the other ladies. Sadly, most of them were married or too old for the likes of him. Part of him wanted to just leave. He wasn't in the mood to mingle and be sociable. Those who did talk to him wanted to know about Brynn, and how she was doing. That only served to depress him even more, and he was seriously considering leaving, but something one of the women near him said caught his attention.

"Oh my God. I can't believe she came," someone whispered.

House glanced toward the door and saw the Judge enter, dressed in a nice blue cashmere sweater, slim black pants and boots. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail.

"She has to be lonely, being by herself in that huge cabin all the time," another woman commented.

"Maybe she likes her seclusion," House told them, but watched the Judge from where he stood in the corner of the room.

"It's not good to be that much of a recluse. I'll bet she's hiding from someone, or something."

"So what if she is?" House asked.

"What would a judge be hiding from?" another, older woman asked sharply.

"You're kidding right? There are a number of reasons someone in that profession would want to disappear for awhile."

"It hasn't been a while, though. It's been years," Kelly told him. He didn't see her join the group of women gathered around him.

"So? I've known people in various degrees of law enforcement who have had threats and what not. It's not uncommon for someone to just want to get away from everyone and everything. And depending on what kind of judge she was, I'm sure she received many death threats in her career."

"Know a lot of Judges do you, Greg?" Kelly asked.

"Not really but it makes sense."

He saw her glance over at him and favor him with a smile. It was a nice, friendly smile, and it surprised him. He excused himself from the group of ladies and made his way over to her.

"I didn't expect to see you here today," he said as he grabbed another canape from a passing server's tray.

"It's the only time I get to have turkey that I don't make for myself."

"Makes sense. How's the road rash?"

She chuckled. "Fine. I never did officially thank you for helping me out. And look," she said as she brushed her bangs away, "almost no scar. You should've been a plastic surgeon."

House thought back to Taub and smiled to himself at the memory.

"You're a fast healer. That's always a good thing."

"I suppose it is."

"So, are you going to tell me?" House inquired as he took a sip of wine.

"What's that?"

"Your name. You know my name."

"Victoria Hamilton. Most of my friends just call me Tory."

"Tory," he repeated. "Interesting. Not Vicky?"

"God no," she laughed. "Call me that and face my wrath."

"That might be fun. But then again, they tell me you're a judge. I wouldn't want to be held in contempt."

"Been in contempt before, have you?" she teased with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, actually. I have. Spent the night in jail for my efforts."

"Impressive."

They were called to the long table where dinner was being served so they found seats across from each other. House was seated next to two younger women. One of them was of Brynn's who inundated him with questions. He answered her with as much patience as he could muster.

"I was sorry to hear about her," Tory said. "She was nice."

"Still is nice," House said between bites of turkey. He took a long sip of wine and someone came around to fill his glass again. He didn't care if he got lodge was only stumbling distance away.

"So who's in the lodge now?"

"I am."

One of the ladies arched an eyebrow. "You?"

"Ron offered it to me, since I was pretty much staying there with Brynn anyway."

"Ah, so you were the flavor of the month?" a man sitting a few seats down asked, shooting daggers at House.

"Jealous?" he asked the guy.

"Please," the guy said with a wave of dismissal.

"She always has first pick of the litter," Tory chuckled. "You should be flattered."

"It's nice to be chosen," House said with another shrug as he continued eating.

"The lodge must get damn cold at night," Tory said. "I hope you brought your long johns."

"I did."

"I also saw that you got rid of the chick magnet," she said referring to the red Corvette.

"Yep. Wasn't practical for up here. Especially not if I'm going to be staying through the winter."

"Good luck. You might freeze your ass off. Make sure you have tons of wood stocked up."

"I should be good. There's a huge pile outside."

"What about for the wood stove?" Tory asked. "You'll need a lot of kindling for that, too. And I mean a _lot_."

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you," he said to her.

"Me?"

"How will you get across the lake when it's frozen solid?"

"I have a snowmobile."

House chuckled. "Of course you do."

"I could walk across but that takes too long and it's not as fun," she said, and there was amusement in her eyes.

"I guess there's ice fishing here too?"

"Oh yeah. People come up here to do that."

"Have you ever?" he asked Tory.

"Once or twice. But it's too damn cold to be out there for long."

"I can imagine."

When dinner was over, there was pumpkin pie for dessert.

"Aren't you full?" House asked Tory as she grabbed a can of whip cream on the table and covered her slice with it.

"Nope. I was blessed with a fast metabolism."

"Lucky bitch," one of the women muttered under her breath. Tory's head came up and she glared at her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

House was amused and even more so when Tory looked at him and winked before turning her attention back to her pie. He watched her for a couple of minutes. It was definitely a one hundred and eighty degree turn from the first time he met her. She almost seemed flirty with him, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

When they were done with dessert, she helped the cooks clear off the table while he went outside to smoke a cigar.

"Don't waste your time with the Judge," one of the men told him, who was also outside having a smoke. "Dave, the guy who made that crack earlier about being Brynn's flavor of the month likes her."

"Tory?" House asked.

"Yeah. He's had eyes on her for months."

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"If you're thinking about doing something, don't. I heard her legs are locked together at the knee."

House chuckled. "Heard from whom? Dave?"

"Yeah."

"If her legs are locked for him, that doesn't necessarily mean they will be for me."

"Ah, true. I saw the looks you two were giving each other tonight. She doesn't pay attention to men. Ever. But you seem to have turned her head. Lucky you."

House moved a little closer. "What do you know about her?"

"Not a lot. Just that she was a Supreme Court Judge in Vancouver for years, a prosecuting attorney before that and that she is one tough cookie. Made a few enemies so that's why she's hiding out up here."

"Interesting. You like her, huh?"

The guy laughed and shook his head. "I'm happily married. See that girl in there?" he said as he pointed to a tall brunette in the kitchen. "That's my Julie."

"Nice. Congrats. Married long?"

"Eleven years with two kids. They're in there somewhere. I'm Mike, by the way," the man said, extending his hand, which House shook.

"Greg."

"I know who you are. What's the deal with Brynn? They said you were the one who found her."

"Yeah. I don't know how she's doing now. I haven't seen her in a few days but she suffered severe head trauma and she might never get her memory back. Some don't."

"Such a shame. She was smart. Ran her dad's business and everything."

"Yeah I know. Did you know her?"

"Not as well as you," Mike said with a grin as he lit another cigarette.

"Was she with that Dave guy?"

"For a very short time. Said he gave her the creeps, according to Julia. They were friends. I'm going to take her to see Brynn on our way home in a few days. Although it seems pointless if what you say is true."

"You never know. Random things have been known to spark memory."

Tory came outside, stumbling a little and House caught her before she tripped and fell flat on her face.

"So what are you up to after this?" House asked Mike as he held Tory steady. She was still swaying slightly.

"Nothing. You?"

"Was just gonna go crack open a bottle of Scotch and play some blues."

"You play?" Mike asked as he dropped his cigarette and stubbed it out with the toe of his shoe.

"Yeah. Wanna swing by the lodge? We'll have a jam session."

Mike nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll just go tell the wife and then I'll get my guitar."

"Cool. See you later then. You can bring her if you want."

"Am I invited?" Tory inquired, smiling up at House. He could've sworn she was batting her eyelashes at him.

"You like the blues?"

"I _love_ the blues."

"Who's your favorite?" he asked, testing her, as he was skeptical.

"Muddy Waters, Buddy Guy, Louis Armstrong…. the list goes on."

"Nice. Well come on over then. The more the merrier."

An hour later, a few people turned into twenty, half of which brought their own guitars, and one guy brought a drum pad.

"It's turned into quite a party," Tory said as she poured herself another couple of fingers of Scotch.

"Yeah. You might wanna slow down a little," House advised her.

"Why? You think I can't hold my liquor?"

"Judging by the way you almost fell on your face back at the hall, no."

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am."

"Uh-huh. Go sit down before you fall down. And if you puke, you're cleaning it up."

He joined the group in the living room and they played a few songs, taking turns singing. House sang _Police Dog Blues_ and received a round of loud applause from Tory and Mike's wife.

"You sing pretty well," Tory told him. "Who taught you how to play?"

"I did."

"Huh. Not just a pretty face."

"I have many talents."

"I see."

After a couple of hours, it was past midnight and House kicked them out. Tory had fallen asleep or passed out on the couch in the living room. He couldn't really tell by the way she was snoring.

He tossed more kindling into the stove and then covered her with one of the comforters off the bed. Then he placed a garbage can by her head as a precaution. He was sure she was going to have a hell of a hangover the next day. By his count she'd had at least three or four glasses of his best Scotch.

He heard her get up in the middle of the night a couple of times and when he got up to investigate, she'd taken one of the other beds and gone back to sleep there.

When he got up in the morning, she was nowhere to be found. There was a note on the kitchen table however, and he glanced at it.

 _Greg,_

 _Thanks for the bed. Last night was fun._

 _Tory_

He crumpled up the note and tossed it over his shoulder into the trash.

"Still could've at least stayed for breakfast," he muttered to himself as he opened the cupboard and took out a bagel.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: sorry if I haven't responded to your comments. FFnet is being dumb as usual. Thanks as always :)**_

 **Chapter 7**

Tory stumbled into her cabin and turned the lights on. It was freezing and she had to put a fire on to warm up. While she did that, she chastised herself for not thanking Greg before she left, but he was asleep and she didn't want to wake him. He'd figure out she left when he got up. She did leave him a note, however. That would have to suffice.

Still, she felt like a fool. She'd behaved horribly, throwing herself at him all damn night. What was she thinking? She flopped down on the couch in front of the fire and stared at the flames for awhile. She knew what she was thinking. He looked amazing. He'd shaved and cut his hair, or someone cut it. Whoever cut it, did a botched job of it. Still, it was a vast improvement from the way he looked before. She didn't care for the much longer hair and the way his beard hid most of his face.

Now, with the slight scruff, she saw that he was actually much more handsome than she anticipated. Brynn clearly kept him around for a reason. She usually didn't stay with men very long. She bored of them quickly. However, Tory knew that Greg had been with her for a few months so there was something about him that she liked.

He was kind of stand-offish, but she figured he was like that with everyone. He did seem interested in her, though. Also, he'd taken care of her twice. Once when she had to lay down her bike, and then the night before. He was good at taking care of her and she wasn't sure what to make of that. Nobody else seemed willing to do that. Well, except maybe Dave, but she wasn't interested in him the way he was in her. She didn't even think she was interested in Greg, either. He blew hot and cold and she didn't like not knowing how he was going to act.

She knew she had to thank him in person, but not until she was feeling normal again. She was quite hungover and in need of a hot shower and a long nap. Both of those would have to wait when she heard someone knocking on the back door. She didn't even have to look to see who it was. She got up and went to the door, where she found Greg on the doorstep.

"How're we feeling this morning?" he asked, his voice a little louder than normal, which she assumed, was purely for his amusement.

"There's no need to shout, we're on the same planet," she snapped. "What do you want, Sherlock?"

"Oh, so it's Sherlock now, is it? You must be mad at me. Although I don't know why. You drank _my_ scotch and passed out on _my_ couch last night."

Tory shook her head and closed her eyes. The cold air was making her head throb even more.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked, looking over her shoulder trying to see inside.

"I need to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"I'll bet. Okay fine, I'll go. Oh, and here, take this, it'll help." He held up a bottle of Tylenol.

"I have some. Thanks anyway," she said and closed the door on him. Leaning against it, she let out a sigh. _Damn, but he looked good. Damn him! Damn, damn!_

House cocked his head to one side, a little confused by her behavior. He wondered if she was bipolar. She seemed to go from cold to hot, and then back to cold in the blink of an eye.

He went back to his boat and started the motor. He wasn't through with her yet, however. He intended to get to the bottom of the Honorable Victoria Hamilton puzzle.

Tory watched him through the window and sighed. Great, now she definitely owed him an apology. Not today, though. She would sleep it off and talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

House sat on his porch wearing a hoodie zipped all the way up while he smoked a cigar and watched the activity on the lake. On the table was a tumbler of scotch. It was a crisp, fall day, sunny and bright, and the air was filled with the scent of burning leaves. It was one of his favorite scents from his childhood and he smiled to himself.

A blues song drifted out from the stereo inside and he closed his eyes. Feeling inspired, he went inside, got his guitar and brought it back outside with him. He began to pluck out a few tunes.

That's when he heard the familiar sound of Tory's pontoon and he looked up to see her coming in his direction. He watched as she approached, docked and then got out to tie up.

"That was a long nap," he called to her from the patio.

"Much needed though. May I come up?" she asked.

"You're already here, aren't you?"

"Is that a yes?"

House rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Damn, it's cold out here," she shivered as she came up the steps and sat down in a chair next to him.

"It's not that cold. Maybe if you had a thicker hoodie instead of that flimsy one you're wearing you wouldn't be so cold."

"I didn't realize how cold it was until I got out on the water."

"Want a drink? I'd offer you some scotch but you probably don't want to look at it now."

She shrugged. "No, I'll have some. It takes a lot more than a hangover to turn me off good scotch. Oh!" she said as she slid her backpack off her shoulders, "speaking of which, I brought you this." She reached into her bag and produced a new bottle. "I probably drank half of yours."

House was touched, and a little surprised. "Thanks. This is expensive stuff, too. You didn't have to."

"On the contrary. Consider it a peace offering. I was quite rude the other day. I'm sorry for that."

"You were hungover."

"Making excuses for me? What a gentleman," she grinned.

He shrugged and went inside. Curious, Tory followed. He put the bottle on the counter and opened a cabinet. Inside was an impressive collection of liquor and different glasses.

"That's quite a selection," she commented.

"I like variety. How do you want it?"

She blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Your scotch. How do you take it?"

"Oh, neat. Thanks."

House smirked as he poured her a tumbler and handed it to her.

"Is that Buddy Guy you're listening to?" she asked as she sipped her drink and looked around.

"Yep. You were serious when you said you liked the blues?"

"What? You thought I was just yanking your chain?"

"Yeah I guess I did. You were pretty out of it that night."

"I don't usually get that way. The wine they served with dinner was very good. They kept filling my glass so I kept drinking it. It's easy to lose track. Then I heard you and Mike talking about having a jam session and I guess I was curious. I don't make it a habit of inviting myself along, either. So again, I apologize."

"No need. It was a fun night."

"Yeah it was. From what I can remember of it, that is," she chuckled as she followed him back outside onto the patio.

"Are you going to be warm enough out here?" House inquired as he took a seat. "I have another hoodie you can wear if you want."

"Oh? Where is it?"

"Hanging on the back of my bedroom door."

"I'll be right back."

She went to his bedroom and looked around. She found the black hoodie where he said it was and put it on. It smelled like him and she zipped it all the way up like he did, letting his scent envelope her.

"Jesus, Hamilton, get a grip," she muttered to herself. She could feel her face go red when he came around the corner.

"Who're you talking to?" House asked as he walked by her.

"Nobody."

He looked skeptically at her but disappeared into the bathroom. She quickly went outside, hoping the air would cool her off. It had been awhile since she'd been in the company of a man, let alone a good looking one.

Dave somehow talked her into a date with him during the summer but nothing came of it. She simply wasn't interested, but she didn't have the heart to say no. Besides, it was just dinner. Still, the man gave her the creeps the way he hung onto her every word so she made an effort to distance herself from him as much as possible, hoping that he would leave soon.

"So is that all you came for? To apologize and give me the scotch?" House asked as he returned to the patio and sat down.

"Pretty much. Would you like me to leave, Greg?"

"No, it's fine. You can stay if you want to. Not sure what I'm going to do for dinner yet. I'll probably just go up to the restaurant."

"I see. Well I don't have dinner plans either so we could both go."

House arched his eyebrows at her. "Like a date?"

"If you like. But I'm thinking just dinner."

"Fine with me."

"How's Brynn, anyway?" she asked as she looked out over the water.

He shrugged. "Probably back in Vancouver by now."

"I noticed all those boxes in the hallway."

"Yeah it's all her stuff. I'm shipping it home to her."

"And you're going to stay here?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. Why?" he asked with an edge of suspicion in his voice.

"No reason. Just that this place can get damn cold in winter."

"So they said. I'm prepared."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Ron told me what I needed to get so I did." _It can't be any worse than sleeping outside all night_ he thought to himself as he remembered his father making him sleep outside all night or take ice baths.

"Good. My place gets drafty, too. Especially when it snows non stop for days. I'm sure you'll be fine," she commented with a smile.

"Yeah."

House picked up his guitar once more and started laying along with the music from the CD.

"You played that the other night," Tory said. "It's good. I liked the way you sang it, too."

"I didn't think you remembered anything from that night."

"I remember you covering me up with a blanket and putting a trash can by my head."

"Common courtesy," he replied as he continued to play.

"Yeah. Much appreciated."

He played another more playful tune next and she smiled, since it was " _I Shot the Sheriff."_

"Nice choice," she grinned.

"I live to entertain."

"I can see that."

He put the guitar down and went back to sipping his scotch. It was starting to get a little colder now that the sun started to go down.

"I'm going inside to start a fire. It's really cold out here now," he told her.

"Good idea. Want me to do anything?"

"You can get the furnace going."

"The furnace?" she asked as she got up.

"Yeah, the stove in the hall."

"Oh," she chuckled. "I guess you could call it that." She grabbed some kindling and set about doing that while House got a decent fire going in the living room. She came in and saw the electric keyboard. "When did you get this?"

"When I got the guitar. Do you play?"

"A little. It's been a long time though."

"Play me something."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Sure. I played you something. Then we'll go eat."

Tory sat down on the bench and then cracked her knuckles, making him cringe. Then she laughed as she began to play Joplin's _Maple Leaf Rag_ so well House was blown away.

"Very nice," he said and clapped, making her blush a little. "So you play classical and jazz piano?"

"Yeah, pretty much. What about you?"

"Pretty much anything that struck my fancy. My mom taught me. She gave piano lessons to the neighborhood kids."

"Nice."

"Yeah. So, wanna go then? I'm hungry," he told her.

"Sure. Maybe we'll see Julia. She works in the kitchen sometimes. She cooked the turkey the other night."

"Cool."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

House drove them the short distance to the restaurant and when they arrived, Tory sighed, seeing Dave's truck in the parking lot.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as they got out.

"Dave's here."

"Want to go somewhere else?"

"There is nowhere to go unless we go into Cache Creek, and it's slim pickings there unless you like A&W or the Greasy Spoon diner."

"Not particularly. Come on." He placed his hand lightly on her back as they went up the stairs and inside where Julia greeted them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Julie," Tory said with a smile. "Busy tonight?"

"No, not really. You can seat yourselves. I'll bring you some menus. Coffee?"

"I'd actually love some wine," Tory said as she followed House to a table near the back.

Julie came by with menus and a wine list for them. "Steak sandwich is good tonight."

"That does sound good. I'll have that, with a glass of Merlot."

"And for you, Greg?"

"The same."

"Great. I'll be right back with your wine."

"Well, well," a man said from behind them. "Isn't this cozy?"

Tory looked deflated as Dave stood next to their table.

"So, what? You're with _him_ now?" he asked as he looked House over.

"Hey, Gaston," House snapped. "If the lady wanted to be with you, she would be. Go back to your table and leave her alone."

"Who asked you?"

House stood up and Tory rolled her eyes. "Greg…"

At full height, Dave had at least two inches and probably one hundred and fifty pounds over House, but House didn't seem intimidated.

"I said, go back to your table and leave her alone. She doesn't want to be with you. Move on."

House wasn't quick enough to react as Dave's fist connected with his face and he fell back across the table while Dave got in a couple more punches. Two other men jumped in and pulled Dave off of him.

"Get out!" Julie shouted at Dave. "And don't ever come back here again."

"I don't like your meat, anyway," Dave hissed at her and sauntered out. Meanwhile, Tory was helping House back into the booth.

"Is anything broken?" she asked.

House shook his head. "He didn't hit me hard enough."

Julie came with a bag of food and a bottle of wine. "I thought you might like to take this to go instead."

"Great idea," Tory nodded. "Thanks."

Julia nodded and spoke quietly to Tory, "and might I suggest eating it at your place? Dave's boat is in the shop right now so he won't be able to get there and terrorize you two further. I've already called the police."

"You think he's that dangerous?" House asked her.

"I don't put anything past him. Get in your boat and go home."

House reached into his pocket. "What do we owe you?"

Julie shook her head. "Don't worry about it. This one's on me. Just go and have Tory clean up that handsome face."

House smirked and they left the restaurant.

"I'll drive," Tory insisted as she snatched the keys out of his hand. "Your eye is swollen shut."

"Were you bossy as a judge too?"

"No, I was much worse. I could make Judge Judy look like a saint."

"I'll bet," he said as she drove them back to the lodge.

"Where's that fancy first-aid kit?" she asked him as they got out.

"In the bathroom under the sink. I'll take my boat and meet you at your place," he told her.

"Okay."

"The key to lock up is the red one."

"Got it."

A few minutes later, House was tying up his boat as Tory approached the other side of the dock with the Pontoon. He helped her tie it up and then they went inside together.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to put the food in the warmer until we're ready to eat and I'll fix your face. Are you sure nothing's broken?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Good." She got him an ice pack and then went to work cleaning his face up. "You're going to look like someone ran you over with a MAC truck but you'll live."

"I feel like I was."

"You've already got a killer black eye forming."

"Cool. Chicks dig that," he grinned.

Tory chuckled as she continued to dab at his cuts with disinfectant. "You're lucky he didn't have his rings on or he would've made a real mess."

"Thank God for small miracles."

"Indeed. There. Ready to eat now?" she asked as she closed the first aid kit.

"Yeah I'm starving."

"I'll be right back. Why don't you go sit down? Kitchen's just through there."

When House was seated, Tory brought in their dinners on plates and poured them each a glass of wine.

"I owe Julie a big one for this," he said between bites.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know. I'm open to suggestions."

Then Tory laughed. "I loved it when you called him Gaston."

"Well, he acts like him. He's a meathead, arrogant and stupid."

"Aren't meathead and stupid the same things?" she asked.

"Probably, but they both apply in his case."

"True."

After they finished dinner, they heard the sirens and both got up to look out the window. There were at least two police cars parked at the lodge and Tory could see Dave's truck.

"Oh boy, this can't be good," she said worry evident in her voice.

"Sir, what are you doing?" one of the officers demanded as he stepped toward Dave with caution.

"Just came to pick up my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh? And what's her name?"

"Tory."

"Okay, and why would she be here? She lives across the lake."

"She's seeing some old guy. Been with him all day."

"Would this be the same guy you assaulted at the restaurant?" the officer asked as he moved closer to Dave.

"Huh?"

"Our reports say you punched Mr. Holmes in the face repeatedly."

"Only because he disrespected me," Dave said defiantly.

"What did he say, exactly?"

"He called me Gaston and he flaunted the fact that Tory was with him."

"Okay, let's back up a little. How long have you and Judge Hamilton been together?"

Dave shook his head in disbelief. "Why does everyone call her Judge Hamilton? Like she's still on the bench or hasn't seen the inside of a courtroom in two years."

"That may be so, but she still earned the right to be called Judge. I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm here to pick Tory up."

"It doesn't appear that anyone's home at the moment. And if she were, I doubt she'd need you to escort her back to her place. So you will leave, and we better not get any more calls about you or we'll be taking you into town."

"She's supposed to be with me!" Dave shouted.

"Well, she's not, so you'll just have to deal with that."

"If I had my boat, this wouldn't even be an issue," Dave muttered.

"Was that a threat, sir?"

"Huh?"

"If you had your boat, then what?" the officer asked.

"I'd go over there myself."

"And do what, exactly?"

"I just want to talk to her, but _he's_ always around."

"That's her right. I suggest you leave them both alone, or there's going be some real trouble. You don't want that, do you?"

"No, sir."

"Lieutenant," the man corrected. "Now get in your truck and move along."

House and Tory watched the confrontation and then she breathed a sigh of relief as Dave drove away.

"He better not have gotten inside," House said.

"I locked it up good. And the store's still open so they would've seen him break in."

"True. Any wine left?"

"Yeah there's still half a bottle."

"Top it up," he said as he handed her his empty glass. She filled it, and then her own.

"How's the face?" she asked.

"Still hurts, and will hurt for the next few days."

"This is all my fault," she sighed.

"How to do you figure?"

"I should've told him in no uncertain terms that nothing is ever going to happen. I guess I kind of left him hanging and chose to ignore and avoid him instead."

"I doubt it would've made much of a difference," House told her as he sipped his wine.

"No, you're probably right."

"I'm always right," House said. "You can't reason with people like that."

"Wow, you're just full of insights tonight, aren't you?"

"Yep. And you can stop touching my face."

Tory, not really realizing that she had been stroking the scrapes and bruises on his cheek the whole time, pulled her hand away like it had been burned.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. It...felt nice."

They looked at each other for a moment, and the tension was very thick. His eyes were drawn to her lips. They looked soft and he was almost tempted to find out just how soft, but she already turned away, taking their dishes back to the kitchen, and loading them in the dishwasher. He shook his head as if to clear it and took an extra long sip of the wine. He wondered if she felt it too, and was about to ask her about it, but there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who the hell..." she muttered as she went to investigate. Two officers stood on the porch.

"Victoria Hamilton?" one of them asked.

"Yes?."

"We're inquiring about the incident at the restaurant tonight. Is Mr. Holmes here?"

"Yeah, I'm here," House said as he came into view. One officer winced when he saw him. "Not a pretty picture is it? Tory tells me he could've done a lot worse."

"Yes, well, we're here to ask if you'd like to press charges."

House thought about it. "Not at this time. But if it happens again, or something similar, then yes, definitely."

"And you, your Honor?"

"I'd like to look into taking out a restraining order. I know it might be challenging, since we both live on the same lake but..."

"We can arrange that. If you feel you might be in danger then it might not be a bad idea. And if Mr. Holmes is with you, and he should come after him, he'd be in violation of said order."

Tory nodded. "Okay. Draw it up."

"I'll get things going. You'll have your order by the end of the day tomorrow."

"Thank you. Just out of curiosity, what was he doing at the lodge?" she asked.

"He claimed he was there to pick you up. He's got it in his head that he's your boyfriend."

"Great. Just what I need."

"We'll see to it that he doesn't bother you again."

"And just how are you going to do that?" House demanded.

"We have our methods, sir. Trust us."

House was skeptical but he had no other choice. "Fine."

Once they left, he drained his glass of wine and grabbed his coat. "I'm going to head back. It's getting late and I'm going to need a butt load of pills."

"It's not that late, but okay."

She walked with him down to the dock to see him off. "Thanks," was all he said before climbing into his boat and roaring away. Tory sighed and went back into the house. "What the hell just happened?" she cursed herself. All she did was touch his face, and he acted like she committed some sort of violation. If that's how he was, she wouldn't touch him again. Hell, she didn't even have to see him again if she didn't want to.

"What bullshit," she hissed as she grabbed her glass of wine and turned the TV on. It was going to be a long night, that was for sure.

Meanwhile, House chastised himself as he headed back to the cabin. He half expected to hear Wilson's voice demanding "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Honestly, even House didn't know. He let himself into the lodge, did a check to make sure nothing was amiss, and when he deemed it okay, went to the bedroom to change clothes. When he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he winced. Even though Tory did a good job of cleaning his wounds, there was going to be a lot of bruising and it wouldn't be pretty. He was glad he didn't have to go out for awhile because he was sure to turn a few heads.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: We're about half-way through the story. Lots of fun stuff to come so stay tuned. And thanks again to my awesome Beta, Hughville, for editing this for me so it makes sense LOL. Writing NaNoWriMo stories usually ends up with a lot of weird stuff because when I do word wars, I just write like crazy for 10-15 min at a time and it's just what's off the top of my head. I have a tendency to jump around a lot. A lot of stuff has been cut for that reason, LOL. Anyway, thanks for reading :) I hope you're still enjoying it.**_

 **Chapter 9**

House sat inside and watched the snow fall outside. It was only October so he was shocked to see such a drastic weather change. The weather up until that point had been sunny and chilly; typical fall weather. He looked over at Tory's cabin and saw smoke coming from the chimney. No doubt she was all cozy warm in her place. It seemed ridiculous but that annoyed him. He didn't know why he was annoyed with her. He wondered if she was annoyed with him. The lake was calm, but there were still people out had to be freezing. He sure as hell wouldn't want to be out there. On the other hand, he was bored and his thoughts kept drifting back to Tory.

"Ah to hell with it," he muttered as he got up and changed into some warmer clothes. He pulled on a heavy jacket and went down to the boat, almost slipping in the snow that had fallen. It only took about five minutes to get to the other side and he tied his boat to the dock before taking the steps up to the back door.

The knock made Tory jump as she sat curled up on the couch by the fire. She wasn't expecting anyone so she waited to see if whoever it was would go away, but they knocked again. With a sigh she got up and went to the door, feeling a sense of relief that it was Greg.

"Hey," he said when she came to the door.

Looking her over, he thought she looked adorable in her oversized SFU Criminology hoodie and leggings with skulls on them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was bored."

"And you thought you'd be less bored here?"

He gave her a smile which usually worked in his favor. "Well yeah. Are you going to let me in? It's freezing out here."

"Well, it _is_ snowing. I'm surprised the lake hasn't frozen yet."

"Me too, but here I am."

Tory unlocked the storm door and stepped aside to let him in. "I was just thinking about making some hot chocolate if you want some."

"It's definitely hot chocolate weather. Got marshmallows?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so."

He followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as she looked in the cupboards.

"It's instant. Is that okay?" she inquired as she pulled out a box.

"Yeah it's fine."

She found a bag of marshmallows and his grinned widened.

"You're going to spoil me."

"If I was going to spoil you I'd put booze in it," she told him with a slight smirk.

"What've you got?"

"I have some spiced rum."

"Mmmm that actually sounds good."

"Or I have some peppermint schnapps."

"Oh, hell yeah. Definitely," he said with a vigorous nod.

"That's usually what I put in mine, but not usually till closer to Christmas."

"It looks like Christmas out there now. Close enough."

She chuckled as she poured some milk into a pan on the stove and heated it up. "Are you hungry?"

"Not right now."

"Okay."

When the milk was heated she mixed in the hot chocolate, added the schnapps and stirred it until it was warm enough. She poured it out into two mugs one of which she handed to Greg. He tossed in half a dozen little marshmallows. She watched him as he took a sip and the bliss that spread over his face. "This is probably the best hot chocolate I've ever had."

"Good."

She sipped hers and he frowned.

"No marshmallows?"

"Not today."

He followed her into the living room and took a seat on the couch across from her. "So any word from Dave?"

"Not since we got the restraining order."

"Good. Hopefully he'll obey it."

"He will if he knows what's good for him," she said as she took a long sip and then gave him a sweet smile.

"Tough bitch," he grinned back.

"Damn right. I didn't get where I am by being nice. I had to lay down the law if I had any hope of people taking me seriously. There are very few women on the bench in Canada."

"I'm sure. What kind of Judge were you?" he asked and then took a long swallow of his hot chocolate.

"Supreme court mostly. I did start out in Provincial court but I got tired of that pretty quickly. It was all petty stuff. Probation hearings, petty crimes, civil suits. I was a lawyer before that, and I loved it. It was exciting."

"So why didn't you remain a lawyer?"

"Too dangerous," she told him as she curled up on the couch. "I'd put people away and get threats from them and or their families. As a Judge, it wasn't as bad somehow. And it was more of a power trip for me. "

"Yeah, I can believe it. Ever sentence anyone to death?"

She laughed. "We don't have the death penalty in Canada so life in prison without parole is about as bad as it gets."

"I suppose so. Have you lived in BC all your life?" he asked as he stretched his long legs out.

"Yeah. I love it. Born and raised. I did go to school back east for a little while. I wanted a change of scenery."

"Which school?"

"McGill. It's in Montreal," she replied rather evasively.

 _That's where Wilson went_ , House mused to himself. "So you speak French?"

She laughed. "If you want to call it that. I speak it, but my accent is horrible. Having a government job, you pretty much have to have French as a second language, since it's Canada's official language."

"Really?"

"Most people speak English, but once you get to Ottawa and then Montreal, it's mainly French."

"Very interesting."

"Not really," she laughed.

"So, what do you do for fun when you can't get outside?"

"Umm...watch TV, go online, read. What about you?"

He shrugged. "I pretty much just play guitar or my keyboard. Mike and the family have gone home so I have nobody to jam with. Except maybe you."

"Anytime."

"Cool. I'm going to hold you to that."

Tory grinned and continued to sip her hot chocolate. "So why are you up here?"

"Fishing."

"Maybe but that's not your sole motivation for coming out here. Where did you say you came from?"

"I didn't."

"Well?"

"Is this an interrogation?" he asked sharply.

Tory shrugged. "Not at all. I'm just making conversation. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I just figured we'd talk about why we're here."

"Quid pro quo, Clarice," Greg said in a creepy voice, which made Tory giggle once again.

"Okay, well, if you must know, I came up here to escape," she told him feeling a bit disappointed he wouldn't share his own story. "Things were getting a little too hot back home and nobody except maybe two of my closest friends know about this place. It's safe."

"Safe from what?"

"I was stepping in for a friend who's a Provincial judge. I let a guy off on probation for stealing a car. He had a clean history, no priors. A week later, he got into a car accident, in a car he stole, was drunk, and killed a mother and her two kids."

"Not your fault," he told her.

"No, but the woman's family didn't see it that way. If I'd sent him to jail, he wouldn't have stolen the car, et cetera, et cetera."

"Are they suing you?" he asked the surprise evident in his voice.

"No. But I received a lot of hate mail and negative publicity from it. So I came up here to let things cool down some. I'm technically still on the bench, but I'm taking a leave of absence."

"You can't be held accountable for someone else's mistake."

"Again, true, but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

She got up and took her empty cup into the kitchen and Greg followed her. He could see she was barely keeping herself together and he wasn't sure what he should do, if anything. He didn't know her well enough to know what she needed from him. He certainly didn't want to overstep his boundaries and piss her off.

He leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and watched her put her glass in the sink.

"This sucks," she muttered and began looking in the cupboard for something more powerful than the peppermint schnapps.

"What're you looking for?" he asked her.

"I don't know... something."

Greg came into the room and stood behind her. Much to his surprise, she turned around and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his sweatshirt.

"For what?"

"I didn't think it bothered me so much anymore."

"It's okay," he said as she sniffed a couple of times. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them.

"Mmm... that feels nice."

"Are you always this tense?" he asked her as he continued to knead them. "You're full of knots."

"Sadly, yes. I find it hard to just relax. My guard is always up."

"You don't need your guard up around here. What are you tense about?" he asked as he continued to rub her shoulders. His fingers were very strong and Tory felt the tension ease.

He looked down at her, and she glanced up at him. He moistened his lips and bent his head but she stepped back from him, clearly uncomfortable.

"I don't know, stuff," she said as she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. "Let's go into the living room and you can continue. If I keep standing, I'll fall over in a heap."

Greg chuckled and took his hands away. They returned to the other room and she turned some music on. "Blues okay?" she asked him.

"Always," he nodded as he sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. She sat down, facing away from him and he resumed the massage. He noticed the muscles along her shoulders and her upper back as he moved his hands down, kneading and circling his fingers. "Someone works out."

"Yeah, I kind of have to. You know, the older you get, the more your bone mass deteriorates, and all that."

Greg nodded. "Yeah. You're not enough to worry about that."

She glanced back at him with amusement in her eyes. "How do you know that?"

"You can't be as old as I am."

She laughed. "How old do you think I am?"

He laughed as well. "Oh no, I'm not falling for that trap."

"There's no trap. I'm curious."

"How old do you think I am?" he asked her.

"If I had to guess, I'd say early fifties, tops. The grey hair is kind of misleading because you have good skin."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's accurate."

"So you don't smoke much, or sit out in the sun, since all that adds years to your life."

"I don't drink a whole lot, either." He didn't mention that the years of Vicodin abuse probably screwed up his liver beyond repair. He only hoped that by not taking it anymore, it slowed things down.

"I beg to differ. Every time I see you, you have a drink in your hand."

"Social drinking isn't the same as binge drinking," he remarked.

"True."

"Besides, I could say the same about you."

"Touche." She let out a soft moan when his fingers traveled down her spine. He really had talent for massage and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hands and fingers.

"So are you going to tell me?" he asked her.

"What?"

"How old you are."

"You're supposed to guess first."

"Oh is that your game? Okay then, forty-six."

She used her finger to point upwards. "Keep guessing."

"Fifty."

She pointed higher.

"Fifty-five."

"Don't push it, pal," she giggled.

"Okay so, somewhere between fifty and fifty-five. We'll just leave it at that then."

"Coward," she giggled again. "God...you're entirely too good at this, Greg."

"That's what the ladies tell me."

"You should've been a masseuse."

"As opposed to what?" he asked.

"I don't know. What was your occupation before?"

"Before what?" he asked guardedly.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't want to talk about yourself."

"It's complicated."

"I get that, too. But I told you a bit about myself. And you did say quid pro quo earlier. Besides, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"Anything I say can and will be held against me in a court of law," he said with a smirk.

"I'm off the clock," she pointed out. "Seriously, Greg, what are you afraid of?"

"It's... a sticky situation."

"What if I cross my heart and hope to die?"

"Pinky swear, too? On your mother's life?" he teased.

"My mother passed away five years ago so that won't be possible."

"Okay fine, your father's life then."

"Also deceased. How about you just trust me?"

He stopped the massage for a minute as he considered her words. Having a Judge as a friend could either be a blessing or a curse. He wasn't sure which.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," he said and continued to rub her shoulders. "You should take the hoodie off. It's making it hard to get deeper."

She shrugged and pulled the hoodie off. The room was warm enough now.

"Okay, carry on," she said presenting her t-shirt clad back to him..

He grinned but resumed his ministrations. "Where's SFU?"

"It's in Vancouver. Burnaby, technically, which is a suburb of Vancouver." She turned her head to glare at him. "Stop deflecting. Is what you're hiding so bad that you really don't want to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Would you be in serious trouble?"

"Yes."

"Jail?"

"Definitely," he said with a nod.

"Ooo I love a good scandal," she said clearly intrigued.

"It's not a scandal. It has to do with doing what's right, and damn the consequences."

"I understand. Sometimes you have to just say what the fuck."

"Exactly. At least someone gets it. Sadly, they didn't see it that way, and so I had to take matters into my own hands."

"Tell me," she said.

"My best friend, Wilson, had cancer, and he was given five months. I did something stupid, and I would've gone back to prison for six, so I wouldn't be there for him in his last days."

"Back to prison?"

"I'll tell you about that another day," he said evasively.

"Okay, go on. So what did you do?"

"I got high, ended up in a burning building and got out just in time. Everyone thought I was dead. There was even a funeral. Meanwhile, Wilson and I took off into the sunset on our motorcycles. We ended up in Helena, Montana, where he died."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I know how hard it is to lose someone close to you like that. I was very close to both my parents and it's still hard to think about them even to this day, though it's been years."

House was shocked. "That's it?"

"What's it?"

"No "you need to turn yourself in"?"

"If you did that, you'd go back to prison for a hell of a lot longer than six months. I don't know a lot about how the justice system works in the states but I know fraud is a big deal."

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry with relief at her statement. "You're not going to turn me in?"

She turned around and gave him a serious look. "Why would I? I mean, I should, of course, but you're in another country. That's one point in your favor. How long have you been in Canada?"

"Well, a few months now."

"How did you cross the border in the first place?"

"I have very good forged documents."

"You must have."

"Also, I crossed the border into Alberta on my bike. They're pretty lax there and they didn't look too closely or ask a lot of questions."

"Clever," she said with a touch of awe.

"I had to be. I can't… won't go back to prison."

"I don't blame you. I've had to spend time talking to people who were in prison and I wouldn't want to spend any more time there than I had to."

Greg sighed and looked away.

"So now you know," he said.

"I'm not going to tell anyone your secret, Greg. That I promise. You had your reasons and they were good ones. Honestly, I might have done the same thing if I were in your spot. Sadly, I never had a close friend like that."

"Never?" he asked in surprise.

She shook her head. "I was always too busy, and so were my friends. They were either Judges or lawyers, too. We were busy."

"I dated a woman who was a lawyer."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I might've married her but…" His voice trailed off.

"But.. I feel there's a story there."

"Yeah but it doesn't have a happy ending. Again, a story for another day."

Tory nodded. "Okay. No more serious conversations tonight," she said and knocked her hand on the table, mimicking pounding a gavel.

Greg chuckled. "Old habits die hard, huh?"

"Banging the gavel is the best part of the job, if you ask me."

"I'll bet."

He glanced out the window and saw that it stopped snowing. "Looks like the snow has stopped for now so I guess I'll go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, the fires are probably out in the fireplace and the furnace. I don't wanna freeze to death in my sleep."

Tory nodded, understanding completely. A small part of her was tempted to offer him her guest room for the night so he wouldn't have to go.

"What?" he asked her, as if he could read her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing. I wish I had that electric piano of yours here. We could have a jam session."

"Come over next time with your boat and we can bring it over since you have a cover and I don't."

"Good point."

"That's me," he said as he pulled his jacket and gloves on, "always thinking."

"Well, thanks for coming over, and for the massage."

"Anytime," he said, and paused at the door. He didn't know what he was waiting for and neither did she.

"G'night, Greg," she said as she unlocked the door for him.

"G'night."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews and to Hughville for her awesome beta skills :D**_

 **Chapter 10**

She watched him go back to the lodge and when she saw more lights go on inside the cabin, she went inside to her computer. He didn't give her much to go on but she was always very resourceful when looking things up online. Even with the sketchy internet connection she was able to use the internet for a little while. She remembered he mentioned his friend Wilson. Was that his first name or his last name? she wondered as she typed in his name and the state where he died.

 _Dr. James Wilson, former head of Oncology at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, in Princeton, New Jersey, lost his battle with cancer on September 29th, 2012._ _Interesting_ , she thought as she read more of the obituary. It mentioned his family but nothing of his friend, Greg Holmes.

Then Tory smacked her forehead.

"Of course they wouldn't," she muttered to herself, "he's supposed to be dead."

There wasn't much else written but it was enough for her to go to the Princeton Plainsboro website and look him up. She just hoped Greg wouldn't be upset with her for digging. He had to know she would, though. That's what she kept telling herself, at least. His name didn't come up at first, so she typed "Greg Holmes PPTH" into Google and got " _Did you mean Gregory House_?" so she clicked on that and found his obituary. Her heart almost stopped when a picture of him appeared with him looking very much like he did now.

"Well I'll be goddamned," she murmured as she stared at the picture. Then she began to read. "Dr. Gregory House, Head of Diagnostic Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro died tragically on May 21, 2012. He is survived by his mother, Blythe House, and his wife, Dominika Petrova House."

Upon seeing that,Tory nearly spat out her wine. "What the fuck? He has a wife? Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed.

She slammed her laptop closed and shoved it away from her, then sat back and let that stew for awhile.

There had to be a logical explanation. He never mentioned a wife or even a girlfriend. As far as she was concerned, he was free as a bird in a tree, so the saying went. Grabbing the laptop once more, she did some more digging but didn't come up with anything substantial other than he was one of the world's brilliant medical minds and many were sad to hear of his tragic death.

"Not so tragic," she muttered to herself. Part of her wanted to get into her boat, go over there and give him a piece of her mind, but what good would that do? He'd know she snooped and she had no reason to be jealous of his wife. She seemed to be out of the picture entirely since he never mentioned her even once. Maybe it ended badly? Who knew. She would definitely ask him about it though, even just casually. If he denied it then she knew there was something going on. He hadn't lied to her yet, however. As she read some of the comments to his online obituary, mostly from doctors, he was very sadly missed, especially by a Dr. Allison Cameron. Her comment was the most heartfelt one out of all of them, and Tory wondered if there might've been something between them. When Tory googled her, she found out that Cameron was living in Chicago, but that she had once been on a fellowship for House's Diagnostic team. Everyone who left comments called him "House." Nobody called him Greg, and she figured that's what doctors did anyway.

She closed the laptop and finished off her wine.

"Enough digging for tonight," she said as she put her glass in the kitchen and headed up to bed. Hopefully she'd get a chance to talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, House berated himself for telling Tory so much. He hadn't planned on opening up to her, but she was very easy to talk to, and he felt he could trust her. If the police showed up at his door within the next few days then he'd have his answer.

He picked up his guitar and played a couple of songs before moving to the electric keyboard. A jam session with Tory might be fun. He'd enjoy teaching her some of his favorite blues songs. Since she was able to play the piano, she'd have no problem learning new songs. Then he could teach her the guitar if she wanted and...

He gave his head a shake. What was he thinking? She proved to be a little gun-shy when he'd tried to kiss her. He hoped he didn't scare her off. He figured she just wasn't in the mood. That seemed reasonable. They still had a lot to learn about each other. He had no doubt she was probably looking him up at that very moment.

 _Fine_ , he thought. _Let her look all she wants_.

She'd probably have a lot of questions and he'd have answers ready for her. How much truth was in those answers remained to be seen. He didn't know what she was going to find.

The snow was melting and House wondered what Tory was up to. He had to go into town and get a few more things and decided to ask her if she needed anything. However when he got down to the dock, he saw her heading his way.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you," he called out to her.

"Is that so?" she asked as she tied up the boat. "And what were you thinking?"

"Is there any place we can go out to dinner? If not Cache Creek then maybe Kamloops?"

Tory shook her head. "Not any place that's decent. What were you thinking?"

"Steak?"

"I could cook you a steak dinner that rivals any restaurant for a fraction of the cost," she told him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

 _Dinner would be good. I could ask him about what I found out,_ she thought.

"Well, I was just about to come ask you if you needed anything since I'm going to Ashcroft to get groceries," he said.

"Oh, that's nice of you. I was actually going to do the same thing."

"Well then, let's just take my car," he suggested.

"Okay."

Snow was piled up along the sides of the road and they were slippery in some sections leading down to the highway. But once there, they were bare and wet.

"So did you Google me yet?" he asked her as he drove. He kept his eyes on the road but a smirk curved his lips.

"Of course I did, Dr. House."

"Find anything else interesting?"

"A few things," she admitted.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like Dominika Petrova House."

He nodded. "My wife. And one of my biggest mistakes, for a lot of reasons."

"Oh, this should be good. Please, do tell."

"Quid pro quo, Clarice."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you some stuff later but you first."

"I'd point out that it's still your turn but you're cooking me dinner so you win this round. Anyway, I married her to help her get her green card, and to lash out at Cuddy. It sort of backfired."

"How so?" she asked with genuine interest. She wanted to ask about Cuddy but decided to save that for later.

As they drove, House told her the story of his relationship Dominika. They arrived at the grocery store as he finished.

"That's kind of a sad story," she said as they went inside and grabbed a shopping cart.

"Yeah well not all stories have happy endings."

"True."

"She was at my funeral though. Dominika not Cuddy."

She remained silent as they gathered everything they'd need for dinner along with other necessary supplies. Once they bought everything, they stopped at the liquor store to get some wine.

The drive back was filled with Tory entertaining House with off beat court stories and he shared some about his clinic patients.

"You had to work in a clinic when you were a department head?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it was one of the ways Cuddy thought she could control me. It never really worked the way she wanted it to."

"Who's Cuddy again?"

"My former boss, the dean of Medicine at PPTH before Foreman took over."

"Oh."

"She left after I drove my car through her living room window."

Tory's mouth opened in shock and he merely chuckled at her reaction.

"I really hope nobody was home at the time," she said after a few minutes.

House didn't answer and merely shrugged as he pulled up in front of the lodge.

"Your place or mine?" he asked as he got out.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you want to cook the dinner here or at your place?"

"Oh, umm let's do it another night. I'm not really feeling up to fussing in the kitchen today. And I'm not as hungry as I thought I was."

House cocked his head to the side and stared intensely at her. "Is this about what I told you in the car?"

"No, not at all."

"Hmm interesting."

"What?" she asked defensively.

"You answered that too quickly. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just don't wanna cook. In fact, I'll just go back to my place."

"What is your problem?" he demanded.

"What makes you think I even have a problem?" she asked with rising irritation.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe the fact that you were all set to cook a nice dinner and now you're not. You can't even look at me."

"You drove your car through someone's living room. With people inside! What the hell were you thinking? Someone could've gotten badly hurt, or even killed. Did you think about that?" Her voice rose in volume with each question. She could feel the color flooding her face.

"They had all left the room at that point."

"That's not the point! What if they hadn't?"

"I wasn't thinking logically at the time. It was like… I don't know. I just snapped when I saw everybody… perfectly happy. And I wasn't. And it hurt. I honestly don't remember what moved me to do it. I even kicked Wilson out of the car, as he was with me at the time."

"Why did you go there in the first place?" she asked.

"She wanted me to return a hairbrush she left at my apartment."

Tory blinked, speechless for a moment. "A little extreme wouldn't you say?"

"In hindsight, yeah, but that's me. I do everything to the extreme." He looked at her and reached out to lightly touch her arm. "Come on, Tory. You don't really wanna go do you? We've got the steaks, the wine, and the other goodies to make a delicious dinner. I don't want to cook it all myself."

She sighed. He looked adorable. He even dipped his lower lip for effect, which made her giggle in spite of herself.

"Fine! We'll have dinner. But you're going to tell me more about this Cuddy thing."

"There's not much more to tell."

"Oh, I'm sure there's a lot more to it than that," she told him.

"You still have to tell me something."

"Deal. Come on, let's go inside. It's freezing out here."

Dave watched them argue outside for several minutes before they took groceries out of the car and went inside. Their spat obviously wasn't anything serious. He sighed and lowered his binoculars.

"Well, if Mohamed won't come to the sea, I'll have to bring the sea to Mohamed," he muttered to himself as he climbed back into his truck and drove to his place. Tory would come around eventually. She hardly knew that Holmes guy, but she'd known him a lot longer. He had plans for them. He thought she was coming around before she took up with Holmes. She went out on a couple of dates with Dave. He liked smarter, older women. They didn't play head games and knew what they wanted. He wanted to give her that. Hell, he wanted to give her everything her heart desired. He just had to make her see that he could be better than the old guy.

* * *

"So?" House asked as he spread garlic butter on a baguette. "A deal's a deal. I've told you a hell of a lot more than you've told me. I need some reciprocity."

Tory laughed as she uncorked the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. When she held the bottle out to him, he nodded, so she poured one for him, too.

"Cheers," she said as she clinked her glass against his and took a long, healthy sip, hoping it would give her some liquid courage.

"Good choice," he said as he took a sip as well.

"I know my wines."

"So do I, but I've never had a BC wine before."

"It's VQA."

"Ah, Vintner's Quality Assurance. Means the grapes are the best from right here in the Okanagan Valley. Makes it even better." He licked some butter from the side of his hand. The he put the bread on a baking sheet to bake later and then got out the ingredients for a Caesar salad "Okay, stop stalling, sweet cheeks, and start talking," he said as turned his full attention to her.

Tory rolled her eyes and sighed in resignation. "Okay, okay, what do you want to know?"

"Who or what you're hiding from."

"You really think I'm hiding?" she asked in an attempt to stall him.

"Why else would you want to live up here year round? Hell, why would anyone?"

"You are."

"I'm a different case."

"A headcase maybe," she teased as she sliced some mushrooms for their steaks.

"Now that's just mean."

"No it's not."

He laughed and shook his head. "So any old boyfriends I should be aware of?"

Tory blinked. "Where did that come from? And what business is it of yours?"

"Testy," he said as he tsked at her. "I'm just curious as to what your type is."

"Well it's not Dave Myers, that's for damn sure. The guy is a meathead and he's no match for me intellectually. I like men who can keep up with me."

"Oh I think I can keep up with you there," he assured her.

"I'm sure you can. One of these days we'll have to have a debate."

"Anytime, anywhere, baby."

"Uh-huh. We'll see."

"When was the last time you were in a serious relationship, then?" he asked.

"How is this relevant?"

"You said I could ask you things. You didn't specify what."

"Damn, I knew you'd throw a catch in there."

"You didn't say I couldn't."

"Okay, okay. I guess the last boyfriend I had was about five years ago. I think he stronger feelings for me than I did for him. I was just too busy at the time. I had switched from Provincial to Supreme court, which meant bigger cases and a lot more time spent reviewing them. He was a lawyer who specialized in small claims court. Anyway, at that point in my life, I was tired of being alone, and so I was willing to settle if it meant not having to come home to an empty house every night."

"So? What happened?"

"He died," she said simply.

It was House's turn to blink. "Well, that was sudden."

"Very, but not unexpected. He liked to hit the bar after a tough day. I guess he had a few too many. He crashed into a telephone pole. His internal injuries were too severe and he died. Alone."

"That's rough."

Tory shrugged and seared the tenderloin steaks in the cast iron pan. House stirred the mushrooms she cut in a pan with butter. Then she opened the oven and put the pan inside, setting the timer for seven minutes.

"How do you like your steak?" she asked him.

"Medium is fine."

She nodded. "Only way to eat them, if you ask me." She took the pan of mushrooms from him and set them at the back of the stove to keep warm. "Okay so I told you my sad story."

"That's all there is to it?"

She shrugged and took another sip of wine. "Yeah, pretty cut and dry. It's a shame because he had the potential to be a great prosecutor. That's what he was working toward. He used to help me when I was a lawyer."

"I see."

They stood there facing each other, wine in hand, while the steaks sizzled in the oven. "Well, isn't this cozy?" she grinned.

"Yeah. I guess I should go throw some more logs into the fireplace."

"Yeah you should. And the furnace," she reminded him.

"How do you heat your place?"

"I usually do the same, using the fireplace, but I do have propane for when it gets really cold. Works to take the chill off a bit when the fireplace isn't enough."

"I see," he said and then went to toss in some more logs and stoke the fire.

"So tell me more about Cuddy. It sounds serious if she left something like a hairbrush behind. She must've spent a lot of time at your place."

"It was just easier. She has a kid, a young kid, and she used to try and get me to babysit, and would withhold sex when I didn't," he told her.

"Wow. Manipulative, much?"

"Oh, yeah. She had that down to a science. And I gave in because without her, I didn't have anything else. Well, I had Wilson, but he had his own issues with his ex-wife. They reunited and might've gotten back together but he was a habitual cheater. They used to call him the Panty Peeler of PPTH."

Tory laughed as the timer went off. House took the steaks out, turned them over, and put them back in the oven for five more minutes. He also put the pan with the garlic bread in next to them.

"You know your way around a kitchen."

"I took cooking lessons with Wilson a few times and I liked it, because it was like Chemistry. I love science."

"Me too. I loved Chemistry, too. I sucked at the math part of it, but I enjoyed it all the same."

"Yeah I can understand that. I took chem, and biology, naturally. I knew I was going to be a doctor, against my Dad's wishes," he told her as he leaned against the kitchen counter and sipped his wine.

"What did he want you to be?"

"A Marine, like him. He was a Colonel in the Marine Corps."

"Ahh, so you were a military brat."

"Yep."

"Poor you. Must have been tough growing up."

"It was." House was relieved when the timer went off, ending that conversation. "Saved by the bell." He took the steaks out, put them on plates and covered them with foil until the garlic bread was ready.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and commenting. I'm glad you're still with me. Here's a nice long chapter for you.** _

_**Guest: I don't know how it is where you are, but here in BC you CAN consult with/use an attorney to help prepare for a case in small claims court or use one as a mediator.**_

 **Chapter 11**

House looked at the remaining wine in the bottle and put the cast iron skillet back on the stove. He added some wine to it and made a glaze.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked peering over his shoulder.

"Making a red wine reduction to pour over the steak."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. Except we're going to need another bottle of wine with dinner."

"You just want to get me drunk so I'll spill all my secrets," she said playfully.

"Yeah, and?"

Tory laughed as she selected another bottle of red and twisted the cap off. "I'm not sure whether to be afraid or amused."

"Conversation, like other parts of the anatomy, always runs smoother when it's lubricated," he said as he scraped bits from the bottom of the skillet.

She wasn't sure why, but what he said, and the way he said it sent shockwaves straight to her core and she blinked. "Where have I heard that before?"

"It's from a movie, I can't remember which one, but it was sexy."

"It sounds sexy," she replied. "Maybe we should watch it."

"If I can remember which it is, then yeah. Dinner's ready," he said as he took the garlic bread out of the oven and put it on the table with the Caesar salad. Then he poured the wine. "Too bad we don't have any candles."

"No emergency candles?" she asked.

"If there are, I haven't seen them."

"Hmmm," Tory said as she went over to a wooden cupboard and opened it. Inside were emergency supplies and some plain white candles.

"Very nice. But there aren't any holders."

She went into the hall where there was a dresser and opened it, taking two silver holders out.

"I'm not going to ask how you knew those were there," he commented.

Tory shrugged as she grabbed the matches and lit the candles. "I have my ways. And I did stay here for awhile when I first started coming up."

"Yeah, Brynn told me."

"How is Brynn? Have you heard anything?" she asked as she sat down and put her napkin in her lap.

"No, nothing. I assume she's back home with her family. I did call, but they wouldn't tell me anything."

"That's too bad."

He shrugged as he scooped some Caesar salad onto his plate and grabbed a couple pieces of garlic bread. "It is what it is."

Tory raised her glass to his and they clinked together. "Should we make a toast?"

"To what?" he asked.

The intense look he gave her kept those shockwaves coming. She figured it was probably the wine, but she didn't care. She hadn't had those feelings in years.

"Getting to know each other."

"Quid pro quo," he said once again in his Hannibal voice, which made her giggle.

"You're too good at that. It's creepy."

"And you like it.'

"Yeah it's... amusing."

They took a sip of their wine and began eating. He told her a few more stories about the clinic patients he had, causing her to laugh so hard at one of them, she almost choked.

"You did NOT say that to the kid."

"I did. I said it just like that, _Is your mom a big fat idiot?_. And the kid even nodded. Now that's balls."

"Was she fat?"

"No, actually. She was quite attractive and very curvy. But I was having a bad day so..."

"Seems you were always having a bad day," she commented as she forked up some salad.

"I hated the clinic. It was hell. But sometimes I found my most interesting cases there so it had its moments, that's for sure."

"Sounds like it."

When they finished, Tory started to clear the plates.

"Did we get anything for dessert?" he asked her as he got up to help put the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, I picked up a pumpkin pie, but I'm too full right now," she said as she filled the sink with hot, soapy water and began to wash dishes. House felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu from when he and Stacy washed dishes at her place. He had been helping her catch a rat and then they somehow ended up washing dishes together until her husband came home. He gave his head a shake to clear it and grabbed a dish towel.

"You okay?" Tory asked him.

"Yeah. Just… remembering."

"Remembering what?"

He shrugged. "Some random time, washing dishes with my ex when I probably shouldn't have been there."

"Why weren't you supposed to be there?"

"She was married and her husband wasn't home."

She nodded but didn't say anything more, turning her attention back to the dishes.

"Being up here does that."

"What?" he asked as he dried a plate.

"Makes you reminisce. I mean, what else is there to do up here?"

"Sleep?"

She chuckled as she handed him a dish. "Well yeah, there's that. I think it's the elevation, the fresh air and the quiet. It relaxes you and makes you want to sleep."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"I sleep way too much but I figure I earned it after spending hours of sleepless nights as a lawyer preparing for cases or as a Judge, being kept awake at night wondering if I made the right decision."

"The first decision is usually the correct one," he said.

"Well aren't you the wise one," she teased as she passed him another dish but then jerked her hand away. "Ouch! Fuck!" she grabbed her hand and stared at the blood oozing out of a small gash.

"What happened?"

"The dish was cracked I guess, and it got me. Owww..it's stinging already," she groaned as she grabbed for the paper towels with her other hand.

House left the kitchen to get his medical kit. When he came back, he noticed she looked very pale.

"Raise your hand in the air, and sit down. Now," he ordered.

"Yes, Doctor," she smirked, but did ast he said because she was feeling rather light headed. "Now I understand how you knew to treat my injuries when I laid down my bike months ago."

"Yep. Now shut up and let me see it," he said as he opened the kit and took out some supplies, laying them on the table like a surgeon preparing for an operation.

"Once a doctor, always a doctor, huh?"

"You know it." He put some antiseptic on a cotton ball and started cleaning the cut.

"Fuck! That burns," she hissed.

"It's supposed to. Stop being a baby," he admonished.

"I take it you didn't excel as a doctor from your bedside manner."

"God, no. What good is a nice bedside manner when someone is dying? When your last day comes do you want a doctor who's going to hold your hand as you die, or a prick of a doctor who will come up with the answer that will save your life? Because for me, I'll want the prick."

"I think someone's seen Patch Adams too many times," she chuckled.

He laughed. "There was a camera crew at the hospital once, following me and my team around because of a high profile patient. When they asked me about why I became a doctor, I jokingly said it was because of the movie Patch Adams."

Tory laughed even harder, forgetting about the pain temporarily. "Of course they took it literally and it ended up in the documentary."

"Oh, God, yeah." he said. "It was horrid, but fun to evade the cameras at every chance. The MRI room was used a lot, since they couldn't go in there with their cameras."

"Clever."

Once he had the cut cleaned, he examined it closer, holding her hand gently as he looked it over. "It's just a flesh wound," he said in a John Cleese tone of voice.

"Tis but a scratch," she added.

"Very nice," he said as he placed a heavy band-aid over the cut. He was still holding her hand, and she noticed how soft his were, aside from the callouses on the tips of his fingers. They were most likely from playing the guitar for years.

"We should have a jam session later, maybe," she suggested.

"Yeah, we could do that," he said with a nod as he continued to examine her hand, gently tracing the lines along her palm.

"What, are you a palm reader too?" she teased.

He glanced up at her and smirked. "In a past life."

"Uh-huh. And what do you see?"

"You've led a very long and interesting life, but you've had no real loves. What a shame."

She shrugged. "Hard to do that with an occupation like mine. I'm sure you didn't have much free time as a doctor."

"True. But I made time for the things that were important. Medicine was first in my life, but I didn't neglect the other things."

"Sadly, I can't say the same. I loved my work and would often lose myself in it for days at a time."

"I would too. It drove people nuts, but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make because it saved lives."

"I did Google you, you know," she admitted, still letting him hold her hand.

"So you said."

"I did?"

"Yeah," he said. "I would do the same if I had decent internet here."

"It's not so good at my place either but it's enough for all I need."

"Yeah I guess."

"It keeps me in touch with the world at any rate. So is my hand okay now or do you need to keep holding it?" she asked him.

When he glanced up at her, he saw she was smiling, looking very amused.

"Does it still sting?" he asked.

"Not as bad as before. Thanks."

"I guess you'll be drying from now on," he said, his voice remarkably softer than before.

"Yeah. Come on, there aren't many dishes left and then we can have dessert," she told him.

"Yes, Mom," he said with a comedic sulk as he let go of her hand and followed her back to the sink.

Once they were done, she went to the fridge and took the pie and the whipped cream out.

"You bought whipped cream too? I think I'm in love," he grinned.

"Interesting," she said as she took a knife to slice it up. She was about to cut another slice when she felt him come up behind her and place his hand over hers.

"I want a bigger piece than that," he said in her ear. He was standing so close she could feel his body heat against her back and normally that would bother her. She didn't like people invading her personal space.

"Okay fine. What about this?" she asked as she positioned the knife.

"That's more like it," he said and stepped back. "Carry on."

She chuckled to herself and shook her head as she took out a couple of plates and added a very generous amount of whipped cream to each piece.

"We're eating in here," he called from the living room. She could hear music playing and her heart began to race a little.

Was this his way of seducing her? It certainly seemed that way. The way he touched her when he fixed the cut on her hand, the way he stood so close behind her. It made her shiver, and not in a bad way. She didn't know what was going on, but she liked it. She liked it a lot. It was years since a man had that effect on her. House made her feel attractive and desired. Yet, he hadn't made any real moves on her. Somehow she almost hoped he would. Greg House was a very intense man and she could see why Brynn kept him around.

She shrugged it off and took their pie into the living room. House had gotten a decent fire going again, soft blues music was playing on the stereo and he was standing by the window looking out.

"Anything interesting out there?" she asked him.

"No, not really. Nobody's out fishing."

"It's too cold to be out on the water. Especially when the wind picks up. Come on, pie's ready."

He turned around and returned to the couch where she handed him his plate. "I love a woman who doesn't skimp on the whipped cream."

"It's not a pumpkin pie unless it's entirely covered."

"A woman after my own heart," he said between bites. It seemed like he all but inhaled it, because she was only halfway through her piece.

"Wow. You plowed through that?"

"Yep. And I'm considering another piece," he said as he reached over and dipped a finger into her whipped cream.

"Hey!"

She watched as he placed his finger in his mouth and sucked the whipped cream off of it.

 _Jesus, Tory, get a grip!_ she thought to herself as she watched his hand reach out once more but this time she grabbed him by the wrist.

"Mine," she growled and continued eating. After taking her plate to the kitchen, she turned around after putting her dish in the sink, she jumped when she saw House standing, once again, in her personal space.

She backed up a little until she was against the sink, waiting. For what, she didn't know. Her heart was pounding so hard it was all she could hear.

House cocked his head to one side and took her in. She looked like a trapped animal and he didn't know why. He thought she was into him. However, when he looked into her eyes he didn't see fear, but arousal.

He slipped one arm around her slim waist and pulled her away from the sink while his other hand took hers.

"Wanna dance, Tory?" he asked as they began to sway to the music from the other room.

"I wouldn't mind," she said softly, still not sure exactly what was going on. She followed his lead back into the living room and just gave into the moment as she rested her cheek against his chest, as he was considerably taller. He smelled like cigar smoke, whatever soap he used and the spice of pumpkin pie. She liked it.

"This is nice," she whispered as they continued to sway back and forth to the song.

 _And unbelievably cliche and corny,_ he thought to himself, but he was happy if she was happy. It felt good to hold someone like that. He'd forgotten what it was like. But then, he and Cuddy never really had romance. The last time he could even remember remotely seducing someone was when he was with Dominika. If he were honest, she seduced him, not the other way around.

He pulled her a little closer and she let go of his hand so she could wrap her arms around his neck. It was quite a stretch for her, however, and he was sure that it couldn't be comfortable for very long. He unclasped her hands from his neck and she looked at him in question.

Now seemed as good a time as any. There was so much tension that he needed to do something to break the ice. Kissing her seemed like the only logical next step.

He placed his hands on her shoulders at first, but then gently cupped her face, his thumb gently brushing over her soft lips. He could swear he heard her breath hitch as her eyes fluttered closed.

 _That's my cue_ , he thought and lowered his head and tentatively brought his lips down on hers. At first it was a feather-like kiss but her mouth opened under his and her arms wrapped around his neck once more as he kissed her again with more intent. In his head he heard what sounded like ice or glass shattering and the room was spinning around them as a song from Velvet Revolver somehow made it into the playlist. It was a suitable tune, about falling down and into pieces. That's exactly how he felt. She had unhinged him to the point that the room was still spinning. She was kissing him back, following his example of keeping it light but intense at the same time. He wasn't sure how long they were standing there, but figured that it was at least several minutes before the song ended and their lips slowly drifted apart.

Tory was in shock. _Where did that come from? And how can I make it happen again?_

"Wow," was all she could think of to say. There were no words. Nobody ever kissed her like that before. She felt like an awkward teenager after her first kiss, but his was nothing like that day all those years ago.

The wind picked up outside, rustling through the trees and she could hear her boat rubbing against the dock.

"I should go before it gets rough out there."

"What? Now?" he asked, feeling defeated. He wanted her to stay. He wanted more of her. Much, much more.

"I… it's dark…"

"It's been dark for hours," he pointed out.

"Yeah but…"

"What's wrong? Did I overstep or… something?" he asked.

"No. God, no," she said as she went into the kitchen to get her coat. House followed her outside and down to the dock, ignoring the cold.

"What is it then? It was just a kiss, Tory."

"Is that all it was?"

"Well, yeah. If you want it to be more, come back inside," he said, with a sexy grin.

"It's not that, it's just…" She shook her head unsure of what to say.

"You're scared. Too much too fast. Got it."

"It's been a hell of a long time, Greg. And…"

"You don't have to explain. I get it. If you want to go, go."

"I don't want to, per se, I _should_."

House shrugged and turned to go. "Fine. See you when I see you, then."

She watched him climb back up the hill and sighed, suddenly not feeling elated anymore like she did after he kissed her. It was incredible, though. She stood on the dock, feeling conflicted about what to do. Part of her wanted to go back inside and let House kiss the breath out of her, and the other part of her knew if she did that, she would never leave.

"Damn that man!" she hissed and was about to go back up the hill, when a gloved hand covered her mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Get on the boat and do what I tell you," Dave's deep, gravelly voice whispered in Tory's ear. "Scream and I'll go up there and blow Holmes' brains out right now."

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Dave. "Dave? Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Just get on the boat and do what I tell you."

While Dave forced Tory onto her boat, House poured himself a double scotch and swallowed it down before promptly pouring another. He heard Tory's boat start and thought it was odd she hadn't left the dock yet. Did she have second thoughts about leaving? He went to the patio and looked out. She had already disappeared around the corner and he sighed.

"To hell with it," he said as he picked up his guitar and collapsed on the couch. He needed a distraction. The thought of Tory coming back up the hill and straight to his bed gave him a hard on he hadn't expected and he tried to think of something else. Sadly, he kept thinking about how good her lips felt against his and how they'd feel on other parts of his body.

"Damn it," he growled as he tossed the guitar aside and decided to take a shower so he could rub one out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tory pulled up to Dave's dock and he got out to tie the boat up. "Good girl. Now let's go inside and… talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Dave."

"On the contrary, there's plenty to talk about. What you've been doing with the old guy with the limp, for one."

"That's none of your business. We have no ties, and you have no right to question me. We're not dating and we never were," she told him fiercely.

"Bitch!" he hissed as he slapped her hard across the face, causing her to stumble back, but she caught herself. When he advanced on her, she kicked him hard in the chest and turned to run up the hill.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he called out as he picked himself up and followed her.

* * *

Tory's eyes slowly opened, but it was dark. She didn't know where she was but it definitely wasn't her place. Her shoulder was burning but she couldn't remember why. When she tried to move, she couldn't. Both her hands and her ankles were tied and she was on a bed.

"Let me out of here!" she cried out, hoping someone, anyone else would hear her. Suddenly, the door burst open and Dave stood silhouetted in the doorway looking annoyed.

"Shut the hell up! Nobody can hear you anyway. No one's around here."

Tory knew that was a lie. There were still people nearby living year round. Was it possible that maybe, just maybe someone saw or heard them? She couldn't remember how she got inside Dave's place but she didn't want to stay another minute. The room was dark and his place smelled dank and musty. He wasn't the epitome of cleanliness, that was for sure.

"Why did you tie me up if there's nobody around? What good does that do?" she asked.

"You tried to run away. Who's to say you won't try again?" he asked her as he came into the room.

She shrugged. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"You. We were having a good time before that jerk showed up."

"Clearly your idea of a good time is a lot different from mine," she said dryly, which earned her another smack across the face. "Son of a bitch! Stop that! Does it make you feel like a big man, hitting women?"

"Why are you saying these things? Don't you understand?" he asked leaning over her.

"No, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"We should be together. I can give you everything your heart desires."

"How do you know what I want? You never asked."

"I didn't get a chance. You just ignored me and then ended up going out with the old guy," he pouted.

"That old guy has a name, and you're no spring chicken yourself, Myers. Also, you realize if they catch you with me, you've violated the restraining order and you'll go to jail."

"Maybe, but by then it will already be too late."

* * *

Three days. Three fucking days and not a word from Tory. House was pissed. Still, he was at war with himself about going over to Tory's to find out what her problem was. If she got spooked, he could accept that, and it was fine. He didn't expect her to hide away like a damn coward, though.

He heard sirens in the distance and wondered what was happening. The sirens weren't only the police, but what sounded like an ambulance or fire truck. They got closer and stopped at the store. Several officers and EMT headed down to the boat docks and took one of the pontoons across the lake.

"Oh shit," he said and headed down to his own boat. That's when he saw the third set of muddy footprints on the dock and along with footprints that looked like Tory's.

"Fuck…"

He quickly climbed into the boat and followed the police to Tory's house.

"Sir," one of the officers called to him. "Please go back."

"I'm a friend of Judge Hamilton," he said, keeping his tone casual as he tied his boat to the dock and climbed out. After all, they didn't need to know that they were together several nights before.

One of the officers, whose name was Peters, recognized him from the restaurant incident. "Mr. Holmes?"

"Yeah, that's me. Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Three days ago some people reported hearing gunshots. They called it in since it's not hunting season. We have to investigate things like that. Nothing came of it. Then we received a very weak distress call from a cell phone in this vicinity yesterday. It took time to nail the signal down. We're going in to check things out."

"Then let's go in and check it out," House said and took a step forward but the officer held him back.

"Just wait here, sir."

"No, she knows me. If she's hurt, I can help."

"Taking first-aid courses does not a doctor make," said another officer, looking smug.

House was torn. He wanted to knock that smug look off his face, but he knew he couldn't tell them about his past.

In an effort to keep the peace, Peters sighed. "Tell you what, let us check it out, and once we've secured the scene, we'll call you up. That's the best I can do right now."

House nodded and waited impatiently on the dock for news but the officer returned a few minutes later.

"There's nobody in the house. Doors and windows are locked. There's no sign that there's been anyone there in days," Peters said.

The idiot officer, whose badge read "Jones" narrowed his eyes at House. "When was the last time you saw Judge Hamilton?"

"Sunday night. We had dinner and then she went home. I guess that was around eight o'clock or so."

"Did anyone see her leave?"

"How the hell would I know?" House asked anger edging his voice. "I doubt it. It was dark and there aren't too many people around here at this time of year. If you recall, the resort's officially closed for the season. Do you think I had something to do with this?"

"Well, you were the last person to see her," Jones said watching House closely.

"I saw her leave in her boat, but she wasn't heading to her place. I thought that was weird. Maybe you should go talk to Dave Myers. He's been stalking her for months and there's a restraining order against him."

"We will be knocking on doors and questioning everyone on this end of the lake. So are you two a thing?" Jones asked.

"Not that it's any business of yours, but yes, we're friends. We've been friends since I arrived here in July. We hang out."

"Did you have a fight?"

"No. Seriously Jones. You're barking up the wrong tree. I'm not your guy."

"We'll see."

When Jones wandered away, Peters rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that. He's a bit of a hothead, but he's a rookie, and we do have to question everyone."

"Go talk to Myers," House insisted.

"That's my next stop."

"I'm going with you."

"No, please just stay here. If she contacts you, let us know," Peters told him.

"I haven't heard from her in three days. That's not like her."

"I realize Jones already asked you this, but are you two seeing each other?"

House shrugged. "I honestly don't know what it is. I'd like to say yes, but she's very private."

"Yeah, we know. Well, that's all for now, Mr. Holmes. We'll be in touch."

"Thanks. I'll be here. If you need my help..."

"I'll ask," Peters told him as he walked away.

House went back to the lodge. He didn't care that it was early, he needed a drink. He poured out a glass of bourbon. It was too cold to sit outside so he started a fire and tried to distract himself. However, he found that he couldn't just sit and do nothing. So he grabbed his jacket and went for a drive to check out the Myers' place.

Peeking out the side window, Dave breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just the old man, and not the cops like he suspected. Although he was sure they'd be by soon enough. In his arrogance, Dave figured he could get rid of him easily and answered the door.

"What do you want, old man? Make it quick. The game is on," he said trying to act nonchalant.

"Have you seen the Judge?" House asked with false concern.

"No, as you recall, she has a restraining order against me, so I couldn't see her even I wanted to. What do you care?"

"She's not home. Hasn't been in three days."

"So? Oh wait," Dave said with a smug grin, "are you fucking her or something?"

House rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but no. I like 'em eighteen and barely legal, not old, dried up and menopausal. But hey, you like what you like."

Dave stiffened, and House realized he'd hit a nerve, so he decided to keep poking.

"And rumor has it her legs are locked together at the knee and that she's as cold as the lake in winter. So have you seen her or not?" he asked.

"No."

"Okay, well, thanks for nothing," House grumbled.

He went back to his truck and as he was starting the engine, he noticed Tory's boat tied to a dock several yards away.

"Wow. Were the police that dense or that lazy?" he muttered to himself in amazement.

He drove back to the resort and used the public telephone booth to call Peters. There was no doubt in his mind that Tory was at Myer's place. He just hoped she was still alive when they found her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Down in the cellar, Tory was lying on the bed. She was pissed off, and scared out of her mind. She'd be damned if she let Dave know how scared she was, though. He seemed to feed off her fear, and she refused to give him the satisfaction. He already forced her to give into his sick and twisted fantasies, which purely disgusted her. She vowed not to let him touch her again. However, she wasn't sure how to stop him.

Then she saw the gun. It looked like a Smith and Wesson 19mm and it sat on a tool bench on the other side of the room. If she could get it and hide it, she'd be ready for the next time he tried to lay his filthy hands on her.

He was still upstairs so she had to move quickly. He hadn't tied her up that day so she was free to move around. Darting across the room, she grabbed the pistol and shoved it down the back of her jeans. She knew enough about weapons, thanks to her father who used to take her to the gun range with him, to make sure the safety was on and that it was loaded. She made it back to the cot just in time for Dave to return.

"We're getting out of here," he said gruffly and tossed her shoes, purse and jacket at her. "Let's go. Move it."

She did as he instructed. Was it the cops that came to the door that caused this sudden need to leave? She didn't know where they could run. If the police knew she was missing, they would have closed all Loon Lake road exits. She just hoped Greg had the forethought to tell the police she was missing.

Once she had her shoes and coat on, Dave took her roughly by the arm. He drug her upstairs and outside.

"We're taking a little boat ride."

"Where?" she asked.

"Someplace quiet. Where we can be alone."

He blindfolded her so she couldn't see where they were heading.

She knew better than to ask any more questions so she merely nodded and let him help her into his speed boat. He took her to the far end of the lake and parked his boat at an abandoned dock. Then he took off her blindfold and she saw his shotgun pointed at her.

"Walk. Through there," he ordered pointing the shotgun toward the woods.

She didn't know how long they had been walking. It felt like an hour, but had only been fifteen minutes. A small shack, which looked like it had once been a trapper's cabin appeared in the thick of the woods.

"In there," he ordered nudging her forward with the shotgun.

"I don't see why we had to leave," she said.

"You'll like it here much better."

"What is this place?"

"It's just an abandoned cabin but it's on Indian land. Nobody ever comes here because it's blocked off. We'll be all alone, finally. Not even loverboy will be able to find you here," he said with a smug grin.

"I don't know what you think, but Greg and I are hardly a thing."

"Right. You've just spent every day with him lately. You think I haven't seen you guys leave his place together? Or that he spent the day at your place and you at his?"

Tory felt sick to her stomach at the idea of him watching them. "You were watching our cabins?"

"Damn right I was. And don't lie to me and tell me you're not screwing him."

Tory had to tell him what he wanted to hear if it meant survival. "No, I'm not. How could I?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I know you and I were sort of dating before. I'm sorry I led you on. Honestly, if Greg hadn't come into the picture who knows? We might've been together now but... I don't know. I didn't want to be alone, and Greg is a nice guy."

"So am I."

"Yeah, you are. And I'm all yours now."

"That's right," Dave said with a smile as he unlocked the door to the cabin and opened it. "After you, Ma'am."

She gave him a smile and went inside. It wasn't much better than the cabin he lived in. In fact it was more like a rundown shack. However, it looked like someone might have been living there at one point. It had a bathroom, which she hoped had running water, and there was a kitchen and what looked like a bedroom. However, she shuddered when she only saw one bed, and it was only a double.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor," she said. "You can have the bed."

"Don't be silly," he scoffed as he stepped towards her. "We're both going to sleep there. Like man and wife. You said it yourself. You're mine now."

"Does that mean you'll treat me like a wife and not as your prisoner?" she asked him.

"Do you promise not to try to escape?"

"How can I? I don't even know where I am."

That seemed to appease him and he went into the kitchen. He flipped the circuit breaker to turn the power on.

"I'll make us something to eat," he told her..

"Okay. I'll start a fire."

"Okay," he said, and she was relieved. Hopefully the smoke from the chimney would alert someone to their presence. She didn't know what to do next. He seemed to leave her alone after that until it was bedtime. She had been avoiding that since they arrived. To ward off his advances, she looked at him sympathetically."I'm sorry. We can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm… well.. I'm on my period. So I'm not feeling very well."

His face fell, but he nodded in understanding. "Okay. Do you need any… I dunno… whatever you women need to take care of that kinda thing."

"Yeah I do, thanks. If I can just get my purse."

"It's in the kitchen."

* * *

"We've already checked out Myers. He's not a suspect," Peters told House when he called later that day.

"You've got to be kidding me. How could he not be? She has a restraining order for God's sake!"

"Someone saw him on his dock arguing with someone who may or may not have been Judge Hamilton."

"And you didn't go check it out?" House asked incredulously.

"Jones did, said it was Kosher."

"Jones is an idiot."

"Myers has an alibi."

"Oh yeah? Must be a damn good one. Did I also mention that her boat is tied up to a dock several yards away?" House asked him.

"What?"

"I was out that way just a little while ago. I saw it. And before you say anything, it was her boat."

"What do you mean you were out that way?" Peters asked.

"Just what I said. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing so I drove by his place and decided to check things out. He was trying to pretty hard to get rid of me so I left. I'd move on this if I were you."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll look into it."

Peters hung up and sighed. If Holmes was right, they had to move.

"Jones! Gather the team and get in here. We need to move on the Hamilton case."

"I was just out there the other day," Jones said as he came into Peters' office.

"Yeah, and we're going out there again. Holmes called just now."

"That old guy?"

"Yeah. And it appears you missed a vital clue," Peters told him sternly.

"Huh?"

"He said Judge Hamilton's boat is tied to a dock several yards away."

"There are a lot of boats tied to docks. How was I supposed to know one of them was hers?" Jones asked almost whining.

"Perhaps if you looked across the lake you would've noticed her boat was missing from her dock."

Jones didn't have an answer and with Peters glaring at him, decided to keep quiet.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We go in, lights on and no sirens. We don't want to alert him that we're coming. We surround the house and if he won't let us in, we break down the door. I'm just waiting for the warrant to go through but it should be ready by the time we get up there. Let's go," Peters said to the officers who gathered behind Jones.

House sat on the living room couch playing his keyboard when he saw one police car speed past with its lights on. He didn't think anything of it until he saw three more whiz by. Without hesitation, he grabbed his jacket, jumped into his SUV, and followed them. He had a feeling he knew where they were headed and his suspicions were confirmed when he pulled up and saw Myers' place surrounded by officers and a Tactical team.

"Mr. Holmes, get back in your vehicle and go home," Jones ordered.

"The hell I will."

"Let him stay," Peters ordered. "But stay out of our way."

"Deal."

Peters went up to the front door and knocked. When there was no answer, he knocked again. "Myers, open up. RCMP."

Still, there was nothing so Peters gestured to his men to close in.

"Okay we're going in. On three," he ordered.

Peters kicked the front door open so hard it came off its hinges, and they stormed inside. It seemed the cabin was bigger than it looked. Several men invaded the space and searched every room.

"We're clear."

"Clear in the bedroom."

"KItchen's clear."

"There's a hatch that goes down to the cellar. Check that," Peters ordered.

Jones found the hatch and they went down, but again, there was nothing."

"Lieutenant," someone called to Peters. "Holmes says the boat's gone."

"Son of a bitch. Okay, we're moving to the Judge's cabin across the lake. Let's go. Chop Chop!"

"What's going on?" House demanded as they emerged from the cabin.

"Nobody's there, that's what," Jones snapped. "You probably spooked him and tipped him off."

"Yeah right. Blame it on me," House growled.

"Shut up, all of you!" one of the other officers shouted. Peters watched the man as he walked around the cabin. "There are two sets of footprints here."

"Let's follow them then. Lead the way, Fox."

Fox was a First Nations officer and he knew the area like the back of his hand, having grown up in there.

"There's a trail. It leads into those woods over there. But nobody's supposed to be over there because it's Indian Land and it's considered trespassing. So they blocked off the trail. Hunters used to go there all the time," Fox informed them.

"Would Myers be able to access it by boat?" Peters inquired.

"Oh yeah, but he'd have to dock somewhere and then walk. There's a cabin deep in the woods. I'm willing to bet he took her there because nobody would think of it."

"Yeah but we have an ace up our sleeves that he doesn't. He doesn't know we have an expert," Peters said with a grim smile.

Fox grinned as he took a cigarette out. "You should get a chopper. It's too far from here to tell but they'll have to get a fire going or they'll freeze to death."

"We don't have time for that. Is there a way to surround the cabin on foot?"

"Oh yeah. There are two directions we can close in on him. And now that it's getting dark, it's the perfect time. By the time we get out there, it'll be late. We should be able to get the Judge out of there."

"Then let's go. Get Officer Lee," Peters said.

Officer Lee, a trained dog from the K-9 unit, was let out of the car.

"He won't bark, will he?" House inquired as he eyed the dog.

"Not unless he hits on something," Fox said as he gave Lee a chance to smell a shirt of Myers' that they got from the cabin.

"Won't that alert Myers?" House asked.

"Maybe. But by then we'll be there so he won't be able to run cuz we'll be all over his sorry ass."

"Good point."

Lee barked and they headed across the lake.

"That's Myers' boat," Peters said as they approached the dock and got out. Lee sniffed the boat and sat down.

"He's got the scent. Go on, boy," Fox commanded.

Lee darted into the woods, dragging Fox behind him and the rest of the team followed.

* * *

Tory opened one eye when she heard a dog bark.

 _That's odd, there shouldn't be any dogs around here_ , she thought to herself. She glanced over and saw that Dave was sound asleep next to her. She had stashed the pistol in the bathroom cabinet earlier and decided to go get it. As she started to ease out of bed, Dave's hand clamped over her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a sleep roughened voice.

"The bathroom. So unless you want me to pee all over you, I suggest you let me go."

"You've got a bladder like a woman," he grumbled and turned over.

"I _am_ a woman," she muttered as she got up and went to retrieve the gun.

There was more barking, and it seemed closer this time. Part of her refused to hope that someone was coming to look for her or that it was Greg. It seemed highly unlikely.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thanks to those who are reading and leaving comments :) Much appreciated :)**_

 **Chapter 14**

"Get away from the window," Dave hissed as he grabbed Tory and pulled her away. Then he noticed the gun in her hand. "Where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter," she said as she held it firmly with both hands. She tried to keep them as steady as possible but it was difficult because she was so scared.

"Step back. I don't want to shoot you, Dave."

He reached for his shotgun but she pulled back the hammer. "Don't."

"What are you gonna do, baby doll?" he laughed. "You don't know how to use that thing. Now give it to me before you shoot your foot off."

"I know enough. Daddy was Chief of Police in Abbotsford. He took me to the gun range regularly. I paid attention. Now step back. Don't make me shoot you."

He was quick, grabbed the shotgun and fired. Searing pain went down her arm as she fired back just before she fell to the floor, clutching her shoulder. He had decent aim, but hers was better.

When she glanced over, he was lying on his back, a pool of blood quickly forming as it pumped out of his thigh.

"Not bad for being rusty," she thought to herself as she grabbed a hanging dish towel, pressed it to her shoulder then propped herself against the wall.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Peters said as he stopped everyone.

Lee started barking and dragged Fox into the trees. The cabin came into view and they kicked the door down. When they got inside, they saw Myers and the shotgun lying on the floor and Tory slumped against the wall, unresponsive. The coppery smell of blood from Myers was overwhelming. House immediately crouched down next to Tory and placed his fingers against her neck.

"I've got a pulse!" he shouted.

"Not sure what happened here. Maybe he tripped and the shotgun went off?" Peters said aloud as he surveyed the scene.

House turned her over onto her back and saw a gunshot wound in her shoulder. "She's been shot. Looks like the bullet went right through." he said. He grabbed another dish towel and applied pressure to her wound.

The EMT choppers got close while House examined Tory for other injuries.

"Tory," he said softly, "it's Greg. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

She did squeeze his hand, though her grip was weak, and relief flooded through him.

"Good girl. Now open your eyes for me?"

Her eyelids fluttered a few times and she groaned as her hand moved to cover the shoulder wound.

"Everything is going to be okay. The EMT chopper is coming," he told her as he continued to apply pressure to her wound.

"Sleepy…" she sighed.

"I know, but you have to stay awake for just a little longer, okay?"

"Hurts..." Tory murmured as someone threw a blanket over her.

"Boss, EMT wants to know where they can land," someone said.

"There's a clearing about fifty yards away," Fox told them. "It was used as a campground."

Peters barked orders into his radio while Jones bagged the weapons.

"Myers is dead," House said as he took a quick look at the man. "Looks like she got a clear shot to his femoral artery. He bled out in minutes."

"Nice shot, but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Jones told him as he marked the evidence bags.

"What do you mean?"

"Her old man was Abbotsford Chief of Police and was rumored to be a pistol marksman. He used to take her to the gun range with him. Sort of a father-daughter bonding thing."

"Nice."

"My guess is he shot first and she got a shot off as she fell. Otherwise she might've gotten him in the chest, which was probably her target," Jones told him.

They heard the chopper approach and touchdown nearby. Ten minutes later, the crew came in with their stability board and loaded her onto it quickly.

"I'm going with her," House insisted, leaving no room for debate.

"Fine. We'll meet you at the hospital," one EMT told him as he started an IV on Tory. "We're taking her to Kamloops per Ashcroft Hospital's orders. They don't have room for her there right now."

"Okay. We'll see you later, Holmes. Good work tonight," Peters said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"I know."

* * *

An hour later, House paced in the lobby while the doctors worked on Tory in the ER. A tall, blonde-haired doctor wearing yellow scrubs came through the door. He reminded House of Chase.

"Are you here for Judge Hamilton?"

"Yeah. Is she..." House's voice trailed off. He couldn't bear the thought of her dying.

The doctor smiled. "She's going to be fine. The bullet went straight through and didn't nick any major arteries. We've patched her up and she'll be able to go home in a couple of days. We just want to keep her for observation to make sure there's no infection, but I'm pleased with the results."

"Good. Thanks."

"You're welcome. We have a lounge down the hall if you'd like to sleep. I'll get one of the nurses to get you a blanket and a pillow."

"That would be great," House nodded as he followed the doctor down the hall.

He woke when someone gently nudged his shoulder. "Huh, wha?" he mumbled as he sat up.

"It's just me," Peters said as he stood over him. "How is she?"

"She'll be okay."

"Good to hear it."

"Is she awake?" House asked.

"No, not yet. I need a statement from her when she does wake up, but it looks like a pretty clear case of self-defense to me."

"You think?" House asked sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Yep. Myers was a real nutjob. We didn't mention it at the time, but the sick son of a bitch had a shrine of her in his bedroom."

"I hope she didn't see that."

"I don't know. We don't know anything until we talk to her."

A couple of hours later, Tory began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. Turning her head, she saw House sitting in a chair reading a medical journal.

"Mmm…" she murmured. "Thirsty."

House got up and picked up a cup. He poured some water into and stuck a straw in it, then placed the straw in her mouth.

"Evening," he said as she sipped the water.

"Huh?" she asked as he put the cup on the bedside table.

"It's night time. But then you've been in surgery so…"

Her eyes widened. "What happened?"

"You were shot. You don't remember?"

She closed her eyes. "Not the details. Last thing I remember was hearing the dog barking in the woods."

"You don't remember shooting Myers?" he asked.

"I actually got him?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't know what your target was, but it was dead on, pun intended."

Her eyes widened and she looked horrified. "I killed him?"

"Yeah, he's dead. You got his femoral artery and he bled out. He was dead within minutes."

"Oh my God…" she gasped.

"Relax, Tory," House said. "It was self defense. He shot you, so you shot him. Or maybe it was the other way around. Either way, you're not in trouble. Peters will probably be here in the morning to take a statement but he said it was pretty cut and dry."

"Will I need a lawyer?" she asked.

"Do you have one?"

"Nobody close. I guess I'll wait and see. If they advise me to get one, then I can make some calls."

"No lawyers needed, Judge Hamilton," Peters said as he came into the room with Jones in tow.

"Really?"

"He kidnapped you and then shot you. Even if you shot him first, it's still self defense. Either way, the son of a bitch is dead and I doubt anyone is going to lose much sleep over it," Peters told her.

"I thought you weren't coming in till morning," House said.

"That was the plan, but we have to get back to Cache Creek so we decided to come by on the off chance that you'd be awake and able to give us a statement. Then we can mark the case as closed and you can move on and put it all behind you."

"Sounds good. Greg...would you please go and see about getting me something to eat? I'm hungry," she said.

He sensed didn't want him to hear what she needed to tell the police. Even though he wanted to stay and be there for her, the set look on her face was enough.

"Anything you want?" he asked.

"I would love a burger and fries."

"I'll get you some broth and jello," he told her. "Can't have you throwing up after major surgery." With one last glance at her, he left.

Once House was gone, Tory sighed. "Okay so what do you want to know?"

"Tell us what happened just before you left Holmes' cabin."

"Oh, well we just finished dinner and it was getting late, and I was tired so I decided to go home early and get some sleep. When I got down to the dock, Dave came up behind me and ordered me into the boat."

"And where did you go?" Peters asked as Jones wrote in his notebook.

"His cabin."

"What happened once you were there?"

"He took me down to his cellar and… kept me there," she said softly as she looked down, fidgeting with her blanket. Peters sent Jones out of the room to get some coffee. Jones handed the notebook to Peters and left the room.

"Judge Hamilton, I don't want to ask you these questions but we need to establish…" Peters said gently.

"Yeah I know."

"Did he sexually assault you?"

"Yes, among other things. I guess you saw his shrine," she said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"We did."

"And the pictures he took. Please tell me nobody will see them. Not even Greg," she begged tears sliding down her cheeks.

Peters shook his head. "They're in an evidence locker. When this case is officially closed, they'll be destroyed if you wish."

"I do."

"Good. Can you continue?" Peters asked as he handed Tory a box of tissues.

Tory wiped her eyes and nodded.

As House made his way back to Tory's room with her meal, the doctor stopped him. "Mr. Holmes?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Miss Hamilton will be released in the morning but she may need some help for awhile as her shoulder heals. Is there someone we can call?"

"Not really, no. But I can take care of her. We live close to each other," House told him.

"Oh, well that would work. I'll get her discharge papers ready and you can take her home in the morning."

"Good. Thanks."

When he got to Tory's room, she was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue and Peters was speaking softly to her.

"Want me to go?" House asked her.

"No, it's fine. We're done," Peters said as he flipped the notebook closed and put it in his pocket. "We'll be in touch. Just try to put it behind you. And I'll take care of those things we discussed."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Tory said quietly.

When Peters left, House put the tray of food down in front of her. "I ran into your doctor on the way back. He said you can go home in the morning."

"That's good news."

"He also said you might need some help while you recovered."

"Yeah, I expected that. I should be okay at my place."

"I was thinking you might want to stay in the lodge," House commented.

She glanced at him warily. "Is that what you were thinking?" she asked with amusement.

"Well it would be easier to make sure you're healing okay, and I do know how to treat post surgery issues. And I can make sure you're not overdoing it."

She grinned. "You just want me to shack up with you."

He gave her a sexy grin in return. "And if I said yes?"

"I'd say I'd rather be in your company than Dave's any day of the week. Honestly Greg, that night I left your place, I was having some serious second thoughts. I was at war with myself about things happening too quickly between us. We have a good thing going, and I didn't want to ruin it by jumping into bed just because we shared a kiss."

"An _amazing_ kiss," he corrected.

"Yeah. I was planning to go right back up the hill and insist you kiss the breath out of me but then Dave showed up."

"So you're saying you want to take this relationship slowly."

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well I'm in no hurry," he told her, watching her carefully. "And you can't exactly engage in anything too vigorous. At least not for a few weeks anyway. When you heal, we'll discuss where we want to go from there. Sound good?"

"Very good." She reached over and placed her hand over his. "Thank you for being so understanding."

He shrugged and lifted the dome off her plate to reveal a bowl of clear broth and green jello. "It's not much but it's about all you can handle right now."

"It's fine," she assured him. She looked down. "Thank you for leaving the room. I didn't want you to hear what happened to me."

"Why not?" he asked as he picked up a spoon from the tray.

"Because… you didn't need to hear it. I didn't want to put those images of me in your head. You'd never look at me the same way again," she said trying to hold back her tears.

"That's a load of bullshit, Tory," he said as he spooned up some broth and fed it to her. "Self loathing doesn't become you."

She shrugged and he spooned some jello into her mouth. "Mmmm this is so bad it's good."

"Like sex."

She laughed and almost choked. House handed her the cup of water. She sipped it and eventually stopped coughing.

"I have yet to discover good bad sex," she said as he continued to feed her.

"It exists. But I've never really experienced the bad part."

"I wouldn't know."

"I thought you said you were in a relationship once," he remarked as he fed her the last of the jello.

"Yeah but sex wasn't something that we engaged in on a regular basis. For me, sex is merely something to reduce stress and relieve tension, but even that not very much."

"You just haven't found the right partner, then. Sex should be something you crave, and look forward to. Not the chore you make it out to be," he told her.

"Are you offering?" she grinned.

"I thought it was obvious. I'm not saying I'm some sort of Casanova, far from it, but I do believe I can keep a woman satisfied and coming back for more."

"That I'd like to see."

"You will," he said. "But not until you're on the mend."

"It sucks having this sling. I'm not looking forward to doing things one handed."

"Yeah, hence the need to have some help," he told her with a grin.

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

He nodded. "I took care of Wilson for the last few months and that was not easy. Compared to that, this will be a cakewalk. We can go to your place and get some of your things to bring over to the lodge when we get back."

"Or you could stay at my place. It has heat."

"Maybe once it gets colder, we'll explore that option," he responded with a wink.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: To the Guest who left the "Snooze" comment, it couldn't have been THAT much of a snooze fest if you still managed to read ALL FOURTEEN CHAPTERS so far. But thanks for reading. There's plenty more where that came from :)**_

 ** _Thanks to the rest of you that were kind and left nice comments :) It's much appreciated._  
**

 **Chapter 15**

House drove up the road to the neighboring resort to get some staples. He was glad they were still open because he really didn't want to go into town for the few things he needed. It also gave him something of an escape. Tory, while she was healing well, had sunk into a depression of sorts.

She wasn't sleeping well, often waking up screaming or suffering nightmares from her abduction. He was at a loss. She clearly had PTSD and that was not his specialty so he did what he could for her. He knew she needed professional help but didn't know where to get it or if she would even accept it.

Entering the store, he grabbed what he needed and approached the counter. In a back room, there was a cardboard box with a litter of kittens. Two little girls played with them.

"Cute," House said as he handed over some bills to pay for his items.

The burly man behind the desk took the money and opened the register. "The kittens are seven weeks old, vet cleared and litterbox trained. Want one?"

House laughed. "Right. I wouldn't know the first thing about keeping a cat."

"I heard Judge Hamilton is staying with you. I heard you rescued her."

He shrugged. "The police did. I was just along for the ride."

"Well, at any rate, I'm glad she's okay. And I'm not sorry that prick, Myers, is dead. He was creepy. I didn't like the way he looked at my girls. Wasn't right, ya know?" the man said as he closed the register.

"Yeah."

"I'll bet the judge would love a cat. She used to have one but it got sick. She had to put it down last year. It was old though, too. Anyway, you should get her one. Might help cheer her up."

"How much?" House asked.

"For the guy who rescued her? Nothin. I'll even throw in a bag of food and some other stuff. Judge probably still has a litter box at her place. Hey, Steph, go grab one of those cardboard carriers."

"Okay, Daddy," one of the girls replied and jumped up to get one.

"Take your pick," the guy said as he gestured to the back.

House sighed. Somehow it made sense, getting a kitten for Tory. He hoped it would serve its purpose and cheer her up. He chose a fluffy grey male tabby with green eyes and the little girl put him in the cardboard carrier and closed the lid.

"He's a good boy. Judge will love him," she said as she sat down beside her sister.

"I hope you're right."

House took the kitten and his groceries and headed back to the lodge. Tory was resting on the couch when he came in. Without a word, he opened the box and let the kitten out to explore while he put things away.

The kitten immediately found her and hopped up on her lap, purring, startling her.

"What the…." she gasped.

House stood in the doorway and watched the kitten climb all over her and nuzzle her cheek.

"He needed a home and… I dunno. I thought he might help cheer you up. You've been kinda down lately. I didn't know what else to do."

Tory looked at him as she cuddled the kitten with her free hand. "He's beautiful. Thank you, Greg."

"You're welcome. The guy at the resort said you had a cat, and that you might have a litter box."

"Yeah I do, actually. We can go get it now. There are a few things I want to get from my place anyway," she told him as she sat up cradling the kitten to her chest.

"Okay. Should we bring it with us?" House asked cocking his head to one side. He didn't relish the thought of leaving it alone. He didn't want to have to clean up any kitten messes.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave him here by himself. He might get into something. This place isn't exactly kitten proof. And I have a much better carrier at my place."

"Okay."

They put the kitten back in its box and made the trip across the lake. While Tory got some of her things, House took the carrier, cat bed and litter box down to the boat.

"We should go into town tomorrow and get him some food and toys," she suggested as they made the trip back.

"Okay."

"He'll need to be neutered at some point, too."

"I'll let you deal with that. I have no clue," House chuckled. "Picked out a name yet?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd wait and see what his personality is like. Something will suit him."

"So long as it's nothing stupid."

Tory laughed. "Like what?"

"I dunno. I always thought human names for pets were dumb. Like Jimmy or Thomas."

"I'll keep that in mind," she told him with a grin.

They made it back to the lodge and brought everything inside.

"So what did you get us for dinner?" she asked.

"Spaghetti."

"Nice. Are we having wine?"

"You shouldn't have any with your pain meds," he told her.

"Please, I haven't had to take my pain meds for a couple of days. I'm good." She picked up the kitten and nuzzled it.

"Isn't that right?"

The kitten mewed softly and climbed up on her good shoulder, appearing quite happy to be there.

House chuckled. "You're like a pirate with a parrot on his shoulder."

Tory laughed as well. "So be it. Need help with dinner?"

"No, I'm good. Keep the cat entertained so it's not underfoot."

Tory found some string and played with the kitten while House made dinner. After awhile, he called her into the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready," he told her as he finished setting the table.

"Great."

The kitten followed her into the kitchen and swatted at House's ankles.

"Oh, you want to be fed, too, do you?" he asked with a smile.

He took out a small dish and poured some of the cat food onto it and put it nearby. The kitten happily started eating.

"Geesh, look at him go to town," House said with a chuckle. "You'd think he was never fed or something."

Tory giggled. "Kittens are like that. Put some water in another dish next to it."

House did and then sat down to eat.

When they were done, she took her plate to the sink.

"What're you doing?" he asked her.

"Cleaning up."

"I can do it."

"You cooked, I clean. It's only fair."

"Hard to clean one-handed," he pointed out.

"I'll make do," she said with a shrug and set about filling the sink with hot, soapy water. House continued to clear the table and put the dishes in the sink for her, curious as to how she was going to wash them with one arm in a sling.

"Go away," she said and swatted at him. "You're making me self conscious."

He laughed but went into the other room. The kitten following him and meowing for attention. House bent down and picked it up. It nuzzled his chin and started purring.

"This kitten is the biggest attention whore I've ever seen," House said loudly.

"That's good though," Tory called out. "Means he'll make a good lap cat. Very therapeutic."

"That's why I got him. He'll keep you warm on those cold winter nights and serve as a good distraction."

She came into the room and looked at him. "I know. I didn't think I'd be traumatized so much by the whole thing."

"It was traumatic and not something you ever expected to happen to you until it happens. It throws everything off kilter. It's jarring and confusing, and impossible to make sense of. Some people come out of it okay, others need more time."

"You seem like you're speaking from experience."

"I am," he said softly and looked away from her. Tory nodded and went back into the kitchen to finish the dishes.

"Did you get anything for dessert?" she asked.

"Just some ice cream."

"I'll get it. We can eat in the living room. It's warmer."

"Want me to get the fire going in the stove?" he asked her as he stroked the kitten.

"Not yet. But maybe get a fire going in the fireplace."

"It is going," he chuckled.

"Then throw another log or two in."

He did and the kitten jumped down to play with the string.

"Small things amuse small minds," he told it as it stalked the string.

"I think you're falling in love with it," Tory teased as she brought in two bowls of ice cream cradled in her uninjured arm.

"He makes it hard not to. He's too damn cute and cuddly."

"Yeah he is. You picked the right one of the litter, that's for sure."

"I picked him at random," House told her as he took a bowl from her.

"Well you lucked out."

"That could be a name for him. Lucky," House suggested.

"Hmm..not feeling that. What about Chance?" she suggested.

He thought about it. "That could be cool. What do you think, Chance?"

The kitten attacked the string and rolled around on the floor with it.

"I think he likes it," Tory said with a nod as she sat down with her dish of ice cream covered in caramel sauce.

"Where did the sauce come from?" House asked.

"I bought it last time we went to town."

"Sexy."

Tory blushed and looked away. "Perv."

"Oh, so now I'm a perv because I said caramel was sexy? Please tell me how you came to that brilliant deduction," he inquired with a glint to amusement in his eyes.

"I fail to see how caramel sauce and sex go together."

"Wow, you must've had a really boring sex life back in the day," he said as he scooped a large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Oh, and I suppose you haven't."

"No, I haven't. Maybe because I enjoy it and I like to experiment. Having the same kind of sex all the time is boring. You gotta switch it up. And if that involves adding caramel sauce or whipped cream to the equation, all the better." House leaned over so he was practically whispering in her ear. "Because there's nothing hotter than drizzling caramel sauce over someone's naked body and licking it off until it's _all_ gone."

Tory squirmed at she ate her ice cream but didn't say another word. Maybe she was a prude, but that kind of thing just never seemed to be an option. With the small handful of sexual partners she had, not one of them had managed to rock her world, as it were. So she began to see sex as something people did to relieve tension or simply because they could.

"I can hear the wheels turning in there," House said as he tapped her forehead.

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"My sexual history, or lack, thereof."

"Pretty bleak, huh?" he asked as he licked ice cream from the back of his spoon.

"Yeah."

"Well, if you're up for it, I can show you what you've been missing all these years. I mean, what else is there to do in a small town like this besides drink and fuck?"

Tory blinked as she stared at him.

"And besides, I believe we discussed embarking on a relationship once you were healed up and ready. I'm not putting any pressure on you. I'm in absolutely no hurry. I'd rather get to know you first and if that seems old fashioned of me, well.." his voice trailed off and he looked directly into her eyes. "I don't care. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

"Thank you," she said, a sense of relief settling over her.. "And you're right. Neither of us are going anywhere and with me staying here, it'll make getting to know each other much easier. And if you ever want me out of your hair, just say the word. I'll go back to my place so you can have your solitude and we can continue on just as before."

"You don't have to go. This cabin is big enough that we can have our own space."

"So is mine. And seriously, when it gets really cold, come to my place because I have heat and the house is actually insulated properly. This cabin has zero insulation and gets very drafty. You'll freeze, even with a fireplace and the stove going."

"So you said."

"I've stayed here during the winter while they were building my place so I know exactly how cold it gets. It's why they never rent this place off season. It's just too damn cold," she shivered.

"Are you ever planning to go back to...wherever it is you lived in Vancouver?" he asked.

"I was planning to go back for a couple of weeks just to get my mail but then the situation with Dave happened and...I just never got around to it. I have a friend collecting it for me and she said she'll forward it here," she told him.

"Good."

She got up to put her empty dish in the sink and House followed her with the intent of doing the same.

"You know you're safe here, right? With me?" he said softly as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders from behind.

Tory let out a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I know. And I'm glad I'm here. I think I'd go crazy just sitting alone at my place all the time. My mind would constantly dwell on what happened." She turned around and smiled at him. "So thank you for being a good distraction."

"It's what I do," he grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. My son is home schooled and its been crunch time getting all his work in order to show the teacher at the final teacher meeting. Thanks as always for reading/commenting and thanks again to Hughville for her help in the editing process._ **

**Chapter 16**

"It's f-fucking freezing!" House groaned as he got up from the warm cocoon of his bed and threw more kindling into the wood stove.

"Time to move over to my place?" Tory murmured from her bed, which was right across the hall, but closest to the stove so she got the full effects from its heat. Chance was curled up at her feet, and opened his eyes for only a minute before closing them again. He seemed annoyed by the interruption to his sleep.

It was early December and while there wasn't any snow, it was crisp, cold and the temperatures were well below zero.

"Absolutely," House shivered. "But I'm going back to bed for a bit. We'll start packing up after breakfast."

"Sounds good," Tory yawned and pulled the covers back over her head.

House was later awakened by the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs and his stomach growled. A slow smile spread over his face as he stretched and enjoyed the fact he wasn't in excruciating pain any longer. Nowadays it was just a dull ache which usually went away once he was up and about. Although with it being so cold, his muscles were stiff and sore.

"Breakfast, sleepyhead!" Tory called out to him.

"I'll be right out," he called back as he sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the ache in his thigh. He made a mental note to get some more Advil next time he was out.

He limped into the kitchen and Tory frowned when she saw him. "Okay?"

"Just stiff. Is there any Advil left?" He knew she often took it for her shoulder. She no longer wore the sling. She also had most of her mobility back, thanks to doing her own brand of physio, but it still bothered her from time to time.

"Yeah in the cupboard."

"Next shopping trip we'll get the econo-bottle," he said as he shook out two and dry swallowed them. It bothered her when he did that because she had a hard enough time swallowing them with water. If she tried it the way he did it, she'd probably choke, or gag.

She put some scrambled eggs and bacon on a plate and handed it to him before getting her own. Chance trotted into the kitchen, saw his bowl empty and meowed his displeasure.

"Forget to feed the cat this morning?" House asked Tory.

"We have to take Chance to get fixed today."

"Ah. " House turned to Chance and wagged his finger and scolded "No food for you!" in a Soup Nazi voice, which made Tory giggle.

"So the plan is to drop him off and go hang out in town until it's time to pick him up. We can get our shopping done then. Hit up Costco and get stuff for the winter so we don't have to go out when it snows up," she said as she ate.

House's eyes lit up. The first time Tory took him to Costco, they spent several hundred dollars and only half of that was food. It was the next best thing to a toy store, in his opinion.

"Bitchin."

Tory laughed. "Try to control yourself."

"Are you kidding? Christmas is coming. There's going to be tons of cool stuff for the taking."

"Remember what happened last time?" she asked him as she ate.

The last time they were there he saw an electric guitar and an amp pack and wouldn't stop playing it. He drew quite a crowd much to the annoyance of the management.

"If that guitar is still there, it will be mine. Oh yes. It will be mine," he vowed.

"At least there aren't any neighbors around to annoy," she said.

"You better hope they don't have electric drums this time."

Tory started to giggle. "What, are you planning to start your own rock band here at Loon Lake? What would you call yourselves? Oh wait, I know…"

House grinned at her. "Enlighten me."

"The Loonies. You know, because of the dollar coin."

"That's lame, even for you," House laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines of Booby Hatch. I spent time in one, you know."

Tory paused with her fork halfway to her mouth. "No, I didn't actually."

"Strange. I thought that might've popped up when you Googled me."

She shrugged and continued eating. "I didn't dig that deep, I guess. I didn't see the need."

House sipped his coffee and expected her to ask him more but she didn't. After about ten minutes he had to know.

"Well?" he asked.

"What?"

"Don't you want to know why?"

"If you wanted to tell me you would've by now," she shrugged.

"It's not something you casually throw out in a conversation. Oh, by the way, I spent time in the loony bin, please pass the salt."

She giggled again. "True. Do you want to tell me?"

"Not right now."

"Okay." She gathered up her dishes and took them to the sink. House finished his too and they stood side by side as usual, washing and drying.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can go. I'll give you the task of putting Chance in his carrier," she told him."

"Oh gee, thanks. He better not claw my eyes out."

"He won't."

While Tory was in the shower, House found Chance sleeping on her bed. He grabbed the carrier and got it ready. Then he gently lifted the cat off the bed and all but dropped him into the soft-sided carrier which resembled a duffel bag and zipped it closed.

The drive to Kamloops was uneventful, save for Chance's constant meowing. He did not like being in the carrier, or in the car and let them know for the whole hour and a half drive into town. After dropping him off at the vet's office, they headed to Costco and House was like an excited kid on Christmas morning.

"I assume you have a Christmas tree," he said.

"Yeah I do."

"Cool. We should get some stuff for it. How big is it?" he asked as he looked over the massive display of Christmas decorations.

"Six feet. Getting more lights isn't a bad idea. And I was thinking of getting some of those icicle lights for the patio rail."

"That would be cool. I never really celebrated Christmas. Wilson and I developed a tradition of getting Chinese takeout instead."

"Sounds fun."

"It was." House sighed. "I just realized this is my first Christmas without him."

Tory placed her hand in his and squeezed. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged and they kept walking through the store, looking at various things. House headed for the aisle with toys and games and stopped so fast she bumped into him.

"Oh God, what?" she asked as she stepped back.

She looked past him, saw an electronic drum kit and then the coveted electric guitar and amp from their last trip.

"Oh God help me," she sighed.

Without a word he took the claim card for the guitar pack and tossed it in the cart like it was nothing, and then he examined the drum kit.

"You play drums too?" she asked him.

"I played in the school's marching band."

"Not quite the same as a five piece drum set, Greg."

"No, but I'll bet I can still do a killer sixteen stroke roll. And no, it has nothing to do with masturbation," he told her with a salacious wink.

Tory coughed to cover up a laugh. "Riiiight."

"Oh, and look, a drum lesson course on DVD to go with it," he said as he tossed that in the cart, and then the claim card for the drum kit. "Might as well go big or go home."

"I assume you have money to pay for all this," she chuckled.

"Thankfully yes or I'd be a very sad man. Of course, if I didn't I'd sweet talk you into getting it for me."

"Not a chance. This is your psychosis, not mine," she grinned.

He laughed and they continued on. He had a cooler in the truck where they would store the cold items so they picked out some food they could put in her freezer.

"So are you going to cook a turkey with all the trimmings?" he asked her.

"Do you want me to?"

"Sure. I haven't had a good turkey dinner that didn't come from a restaurant since I was a kid."

"Okay. We can get a turkey at the grocery store in Cache Creek before Christmas. It's too early to get it now."

"Okay."

They got to the cashier and he handed her the claim cards with a smile and she smiled back. "Quite the musician, aren't you?" she said with a coy smile.

"Yep."

She sent a boy to the stockroom to get the items while she continued to ring up the other purchases.

"That will be eight hundred and seventy-three dollars," the cashier told him with a deliberate flip of her long brown hair. She pouted slightly when House ignored her as he reached for his wallet.

Tory nudged him aside as she handed over her debit card. "Consider it an early Christmas present," she said as the cashier took the card from her.

"Seriously?" House asked with genuine surprise.

"You can show your appreciation by buying me lunch."

"That's one way."

His eyes lit up when the boy returned with his toys on a wheeler and loaded them into their cart. House gave him a ten dollar bill and the kid looked at him, stunned.

"I'm sorry sir, we're not allowed to accept…"

"Take it anyway," House said and walked off with his cart full of goodies.

"So what's the other way?" Tory asked as they loaded the items into his SUV and put the food in his cooler.

He closed the hatch, stepped closer, took her face in his hands and kissed her, gently but firmly on the mouth, nibbling her lower lip.

Tory's breath caught in surprise, but then she wrapped her arms around his waist she returned his kiss.

"Get a room," someone muttered as they walked past them, which caused the incredible kiss to end.

"Does that answer your question, your Honor?" House chuckled.

"Yeah… I believe it does. And feel free to show your appreciation again later."

"Sounds like an invitation," he said as they got into the car. "So where to now? Lunch?"

"Yeah. Let's go to the Cactus Club. I just got a text that Chance's procedure went well and that we can pick him up in about an hour."

"Good timing. Although I need to stop at the music store at some point."

"Huh? Why?" she asked.

"I need a drum amp."

"A what now?"

"Electronic drums are silent without an amp. You use headphones with them but if you want the sound to be external, you need an amp," he explained.

"Can't you just use the amp that came with the guitar?"

House shook his head and looked at her like she was nuts. "Nope. Guitar amps aren't meant to handle the highs and lows that drums produce. It could get ruined and I don't want to take that chance. Besides, it would probably sound like crap."

"Let's go there first then, and then we can have lunch," Tory told him.

House got a small amp for his drums. Then they had lunch at The Cactus Club before picking up Chance. Tory was still worked up from that incredible kiss earlier and it was all she could think about for the rest of the day. They put everything on her boat and took it over to her place in two trips. One for the Costco stuff, and one for their own things. House made sure all the fires were out and locked his place up tight. He kept his SUV parked where he could see it from Tory's and they headed back to her place.

"It's freezing in here," he said and shivered when they entered.

"It's been closed up for awhile. It won't take long to heat up once we get the fire going. I have a fireplace in my bedroom as well that I'll set up."

"How romantic," he said as he unloaded items to put away. "So where can I set up my music room?"

"In the basement. It'll be cold down there but I have a portable heater I can bring down."

"Cool."

He carted everything down the stairs. "If you need me, I'll be down there setting up."

"Okay. Have fun."

It took him longer than he thought to put the drum kit together but in the end it looked and sounded amazing. He pounded away on them when Tory came downstairs.

"I think you need those lessons," she chuckled as she tossed him the box of DVDs.

"You should take them, too."

"Maybe I will. Drums are fun."

"Have you ever played them?" he asked.

"Nope.

"Well you should start now," he said as he handed her the sticks and got up. She blinked, but took the sticks from him and sat down on the stool. She tapped a few of the pads, and after experimenting for a few minutes, started pounding on them while House watched and laughed.

"You certainly have potential. Are you sure you're not related to Lars Ulrich?"

"Pretty sure," she laughed. "I think I'll stick to the keyboard for our jam sessions. At least for now."

"Fair enough."

"Dinner's ready soon," she told him as she got up and handed the drum sticks back to him.

"What are we having?"

"I'm heating up one of those big chicken pot pies we got today."

"Cool. I'll be up in a few minutes. How's the cat?" he asked as he twirled the sticks between his fingers.

"He's not happy," Tory giggled.

"I don't blame him. He just had his nuts lopped off."

"Nice, Greg."

"Well it's true."

"Uh huh."

She went back upstairs and House admired her ass as she went. He had been thinking about that kiss all day, too. He planned on many more kisses. He was fully prepared to pay for the instruments himself, and he was stunned when she did. He would definitely show his appreciation later that night.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Here's another chapter, one you've probably been waiting for :) Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 17**

He came upstairs for dinner and Chance glared at him from his spot on the couch before closing his eyes once more to resume his nap. House thought that was hilarious and shook his head.

"What?" Tory asked as she poured herself a glass of white wine.

"The cat. He's pissed at me, too."

"Guilt by association. He'll get over it. I got him some special cat food when he feels like eating."

"You're going to spoil him like you're spoiling me," House told her.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

They had dinner and then retired to the living room for dessert.

"So, we should probably talk," she said with some hesitation.

"Uh-oh," he said, which made her giggle.

"It's nothing bad. I just wondered where you wanted to sleep. In the guest room like before?" she asked.

"Is that where you want me?"

"I don't think we're quite at that stage where we should share a bed just yet."

"We could be," he said and gave her one of his sexiest grins.

"That look right there could get you into serious trouble. And just affirms my point."

"You have a big enough bed for two," he pointed out.

"Be that as it may, I just don't know if I'm ready for that."

"It's fine. I was just teasing."

"That kiss today was nice. I'd like more," she told him.

"You can have as many kisses as you want, Tory. All you have to do is ask. And of course, if you wanted to kiss me, I wouldn't object to that either. You're an excellent kisser."

"So are you. And that's the problem. I'm afraid that once I start kissing you I won't be able to stop."

House blinked. "I fail to see a problem here."

"Of course you'd say that."

"I'm a guy."

"Yeah. I'm aware of that, too."

"I think you underestimate yourself, Tory," he said as he put his empty dish aside and pulled her against him so her head was resting on his shoulder. "You're very desirable. The urge to pick you up and carry you to bed is proving quite challenging."

She glanced up at him with surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"It's not really. I just never had anyone tell me that before."

"Well I'm telling you now."

"This all new to me and…"

House silenced her by softly brushing his lips against hers. "You're killing the mood," he murmured.

Tory's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned against him while they kissed. She could taste the ice cream on his lips and then on his tongue when it slipped inside her mouth and slid against her own.

 _God, am I in trouble_ , she thought to herself as she twisted her body so she could wrap her arm around his neck and run her fingers through his hair.

Chance trotted into the room, watched them for a minute and then went to the kitchen to find his food dish with the new soft food in it.

When the kiss ended, Tory smiled up at him. "You're incredibly too good at that."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Must be an American thing," she giggled. "None of the guys I've kissed, and I've kissed a few, kiss like you."

"So what now?" he asked her.

"I'm happy to just stay here like this for awhile."

"You're the boss," he said and kissed her again a few more times. "Are you comfortable sitting like that?"

She laughed and moved away from him. "Not so much."

He patted his lap and then gave her one of his signature sexy grins.

"Okay, you really have to stop looking at me like that," she said.

"No, I don't," he grinned and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around her. "Because it's working."

"You're incorrigible," she laughed.

"And yet here you are, sitting on my lap. Now why don't you tell Santa what you want for Christmas. I'll bet he's got a big gift in store for you," he said as he gently thrust his hips against her so she could feel the bulge in his jeans.

"Jesus, Greg!" she gasped before he kissed her again. It wasn't gentle like before, however. There was something feverish and primal in the way he kissed her. His hands slid up and down her back and eventually tugged at the hem of her shirt so he could get to her bare skin. His lips moved down to her neck and the scruff on his face scratched her skin as he kissed and nibbled behind her ear, leaving his mark on her.

"You smell good," he murmured in between kisses as he moved across her throat and back up to her other ear.

Tory had no words. All she could do was hold onto him and simply enjoy everything he did to her. His hands had made their way to the front of her shirt and his nimble fingers made quick work of her buttons, allowing her flannel shirt to slide off her shoulders to reveal a lace black bra. When he brushed his thumbs over her nipples, her breath hitched. He examined the small scar on her shoulder where the bullet penetrated and softly kissed it.

"You're a good healer," he murmured against her warm skin.

"I had a good doctor."

"We can play doctor anytime you want," he grinned at her.

"I thought we were," she giggled.

"If that were true, I'd ask you to disrobe so I could examine you more fully. But it's cold in here."

"You could throw another log on the fire," she said.

"Want me to?"

"Sure, it's slowly dying."

She climbed off his lap so he could get up and while he did that, she took their dishes into the kitchen and returned with a glass of wine for both of them.

"Might as well finish the bottle. And it'll relax me more," she said.

"Nervous?" he asked as he tossed in another log and put the grate back in place. "You shouldn't be. We don't have to do anything more than we are."

"I thought you… that we…"

"I meant what I said earlier. You're the boss and I'm in no hurry."

She sat provocatively on the couch and crooked her finger at him to join her.

"For someone who claims not to want to rush things, you're certainly not acting like it," he said as he sat down beside her.

She handed him a glass of wine and clinked hers against it. "Who knows what will happen when we finish the bottle."

He grinned at her. "You saucy wench."

"I have my moments."

They sat on the couch and sipped their wine as they listened to music and watched the fire.

"I like this," she said as she leaned back with her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah it's good."

"You know what would make it even better?" she asked as she glanced up at him.

He grinned down at her. "Dare I ask?"

"We could take this into the bedroom. I have a nice cozy fire going in there, too."

"I thought you wanted to take things slow."

"It'll be slow. Slow and sexy." She reached up and gently stroked his whiskers. "I want you to show me what I've been missing all these years."

He wasn't sure what to say to that, but he certainly wasn't going to say no, either. "Okay, tell you what. Why don't you go slip into something sexy and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright," she said and got up. Chance watched her from his place on the armchair, decided nothing was amiss and went back to snoozing.

House watched her as well and glanced at the cat. "No listening through the keyhole," he said and went to where his things were. He was glad he had the foresight to buy condoms. He doubted very much that Myers wore one, and God only knew what diseases he might've had. When Tory was still in the hospital he managed to sneak a look at her chart and although it didn't list any STDs, they could always creep up later so he wasn't taking any chances. Next time they went to town he'd insist she get checked again. Only then would he go latex free. He stripped down to his T-shirt and threw on a pair of pajama pants. When he went into Tory's room she was tossing another log on the fire while she held her wine glass in her other hand. When she turned around he saw she wore a blue satin kimono. He could only wonder what she had on underneath, as her long, smooth legs were bare.

"I'm suddenly nervous," she giggled between sips of wine.

"It's okay to be when you're with someone new." He took the wine glass she brought in for him and took a long sip. Once he drained it, he set it aside and sat on the end of the bed, patting the spot beside him.

"Are you always so… relaxed?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"When it comes to sex? Yes. But if it makes you feel better I have a bit of performance anxiety, too."

"It does, actually."

He placed his hand under her chin, tipped it up and lowered his head to kiss her. "Mmm," he murmured. He could taste the coolness of the wine on her lips and he gently nibbled on them. Tory wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into the kiss, enjoying the prickly scrape of his whiskers against her lips. They soon became pink from irritation.

They fell back against the bed and lay side by side, facing each other. House's hand slid down her arm and over her hip as they continued to kiss each other at a slow, leisurely pace.

He tugged on the tie of her robe and the kimono slid away from her shoulders to reveal a matching satin nightie with spaghetti straps. "Very nice," he said as his finger traced along the edges of the straps. He unhooked one with his pinky and let it drop to the side before leaning over and placing soft kisses across her throat and then up her neck.

Her hands slid down his chest, over the soft cotton of his shirt and underneath it. Her nails raked gently over his nipples and he gasped slightly.

"Mmm someone's got a sensitive spot," she giggled.

His hand slipped under her nightie and in between her legs, causing her to gasp. "Looks like I found yours."

"Ohhh… yessss," she hissed as she threw her head back, giving him access to her neck once again as he continued to caress the inside of her thigh.

With a swift move, he rolled her onto her back and began kissing his way down her body, stopping to tug her panties off and push the nightie up past her waist.

She raised her head up a little to watch him as he tossed her panties over his shoulder, spread her legs gently and then moved in to devour her.

Tory didn't know what to do. Nobody had ever done this for her and she didn't know what to think. His arms held her legs apart as he continued to feast upon her. His tongue was relentless as it licked, probed and teased until she didn't think she could stand anymore.

"Greg…" she moaned as she reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Oh God… so good. More…"

House was happy she seemed to be enjoying it. He was worried it might be too much. Though the way she moaned and writhed, he figured nobody else had done that for her, so he was going to give it and give it good. She was so warm and sweet it was making him crave more of her. When he had his fill, she was limp and breathless. He tugged his shirt and pants off. Then he tugged her nightie off and pulled the covers down for them to get into bed.

He grabbed a foil packet off the dresser and tore one open. Tory, propped up on her elbows, watched him as he rolled the condom over his length.

She could feel herself getting wet at the very idea of what was coming next. While she hadn't been with many men, House was definitely blessed where it mattered the most. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around him, gently stroking as he moaned softly.

"You should probably stop or this will be over before it even starts," he panted.

Tory nodded and lay back down, her head against the pillows as House moved on top of her, looking at her with such intensity that her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Take me…. Now, Greg. I want you to make love to me."

He rubbed his cock against her core, feeling how wet she was from his earlier ministrations and gently slipped inside. She rolled her head back and placed her hands on his chest as he pulled all the way out and pushed back in once more.

"Oh God, Greg! It's… it's so good…" she gasped as she arched her back under him and wrapped one of her legs around his hip so he could go deeper still. "God… deeper… harder…"

He chuckled to himself. She certainly wasn't shy about asking for what she wanted. He was relieved about that. He figured he'd have to just go along and hope he was doing right by her. However, she seemed to know what she wanted and how she wanted it, so he made sure to comply.

He thanked his lucky stars that he was even able to make love to her like that at all. He increased his speed, grabbed her hands and held them down as he pounded harder and faster into her.

"Oh my God… Greg… I'm coming!"

There was no sweeter sound to him than a woman screaming his name and telling him she was coming. That only spurred him on. When he felt her reach her peak, she cried out once more.

He gave a few more thrusts to ride out her orgasm while he reached his own powerful end, falling onto the bed next to her with their legs intertwined.

After several minutes, he untangled himself from her and went to the bathroom to clean up. When he came back, she was still under the covers, lying on her side, smiling at him.

"That was incredible," she whispered as he climbed into bed. She immediately wrapped her arm around him and snuggled against him.

House was never much of a cuddler after sex, but for Tory he made an exception. He found he liked having her close and he could still feel her heart beating wildly.

"Yeah, it was. I hope it met your expectations," he teased as he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, without a doubt."

"Good." He reached over and turned out the lamp. The only light was from the fire that was turning to ember, but it was still warm in the room so he let the snapping and crackling of the wood lull him to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting this. Life's been crazy. Here's some more smutty goodness for you :)_  
**

 **Chapter 18**

The next morning, Tory reached across to check the clock. It was early and House was still sound asleep beside her. She laid there and watched him for a few minutes. He looked much younger when he slept. Of course, when his bright blue eyes were open and watching everything and everyone, he didn't seem young. She smiled as memories of the night before washed over her. Their lovemaking was more intense than anything she could ever imagine.

He stirred and opened one eye, looking at her.

"I was afraid to sleep. I thought you might've been gone when I woke up," she said softly.

He chuckled. "And go where?"

She laughed and shrugged. "Hell if I know. Just one of my insecurities, that's all."

"Oh, well I'm not going anywhere. In fact," he said as he pulled her against him so she could feel his erection against her thigh, "I don't know about you but I'm up for another round."

She laughed. "You really are a horndog, aren't you?"

"Hey, I've got a hot, sexy woman in my bed. I'd be stupid not to take advantage of that. Especially when said woman is naked."

"Oh, Greg," she laughed as he rolled them over once again and settled in between her legs. He couldn't wait to feel her wet warmth once again or the way he felt when he slid inside her. She grabbed a condom, tore it open and dressed him herself as he watched.

"Fuck, that's hot," he breathed.

"You're what's hot," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a long kiss. "God, I love kissing you."

"I love fucking you," he murmured against her lips as he filled her once more. This time he went slower, taking his time to enjoy the feelings and sensations. Well, as much as he could with a layer of latex separating them . "Oh God, Tory… you feel so good…"

"So do you," she sighed as she entwined her fingers with his and then wrapped her legs around his waist. "You're so hard… oh God yes…. Right there…"

He continued sliding in and out of her with long, deep strokes until he felt his climax approach. He reached down in between their joined bodies and rubbed her clit in quick circles.

She cried out and arched her back against him. "Yes, yes, yes! Greg!"

He felt the flood of moisture as her inner muscles squeezed him until he couldn't hold out any longer. He came with a deep growl and collapsed on top of her.

She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her chest as she tried to catch her breath. How had he managed to get her into such an amazing state of bliss once more? She didn't know, just that she wanted more. A lot more. She knew there was no doubt he'd have a problem with that.

He rolled off her and laid there for a few minutes until it he had to use the bathroom.

When he came out, Tory was changing into a hoodie and pair of sweatpants.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving. I'll go start breakfast," she told him with a smile.

"I'll take a quick shower then," he said and headed back into the bathroom.

Tory admired the view of his backside for a moment before going into the kitchen. Chance hopped off the couch and trotted along behind her, meowing for his breakfast. Once she fed the cat, she got out her waffle iron and began to mix the batter while she put bacon to cook on the stove.

House entered the kitchen wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, as well as heavy socks. His hair was damp from his shower.

"Smells good in here. Start the coffee yet?" he asked as he passed her. He trailed his fingers along the back of her neck as he passed and smiled when she shivered slightly.

"I was just about to do that," she said breathlessly.

"I'll do it," he said as he reached for the tin and filled the reservoir with water. While he waited for the coffee, he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he nuzzled her neck. "How are we feeling this morning?"

"Mhm, spectacular, actually. Why do you ask?"

"Just checking. I hope I wasn't too much of an animal."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You were amazing." She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "So thank you."

"You're welcome… I think."

She reached up and gave him a quick peck. "Coffee's ready."

"Mhm," he murmured against her lips. "Gimme some sugar, baby."

Tory laughed out loud and playfully swatted his chest. "Just pour the coffee already."

When the waffles were ready, Tory slid them onto two plates. She put extra bacon on House's plate before setting them down on the table.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked her as they ate.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. I didn't have anything planned."

"I foresee a day of rest, music jamming and more sex."

Tory blushed and looked down at her waffle. "I think that can be arranged."

"Good because I plan to christen every room in this house."

" _Every_ room?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yep. Like I said, what else is there to do in a small town but drink and fuck?"

"You make it sound so crass," she said, but she was laughing as she said it.

House merely shrugged and kept eating.

"Do you even swallow?" she asked as she watched him devour his food..

He gave her a wicked grin. "Do you?"

Tory frowned and took her empty plate to the dishwasher without a word. House realized that remark probably crossed the line. Feeling like crap, he took one last bite and got up.

"Hey," he said as he went over to her. "I'm an ass. You know that. I'm gonna say things that are rude and crude and… I can't help it."

"Is that an apology?"

"It's as good a one as you're going to get."

She rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed and left the room. He decided to give her some space so he went downstairs and played with some of his new toys. She heard him on his acoustic guitar first, playing some blues. Then he changed to the electric guitar and played some hard rock riffs. She recognized most of the songs he played. Then he moved to the piano and played what sounded like an extra long introduction to _St. James Infirmary_. It was a beautiful addition to the song.

About an hour later, Tory went downstairs to find him tuning the acoustic guitar. He looked up when he saw her and gave her a sexy smile.

"Come for a jam session? Or did you want me to grovel some more?" he asked.

"I want you to sing me a song."

"I can do that. Anything you have in mind?"

"Something… sexy."

"On guitar or keyboard?"

"Keyboard," she told him as she sank down in an old chair.

He put the guitar down and moved over to the keyboard. He played a few chords until he found the right key, and then he began to sing Evenin'.

Tory clapped and House took a bow.

"How was that?" he asked her.

She got up, sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Amazing. You have a pretty decent singing voice. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"I don't sing for just anyone."

"Well you should sing more often. I like it."

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

" _This_ time," she smiled and gently stroked his cheek. "I do believe I'm falling in love with you, Greg."

He cocked his head to one side and smiled down at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've suspected it for awhile but it was confirmed last night. And this morning."

"Glad I could help," he chuckled as he pulled her even closer against his body. "Well, since we're here, let's make the most of it," he said as he stepped backwards towards the couch in the corner of the room.

"Here?" she laughed as he lowered her down onto the couch and began kissing her neck.

"I told you we were going to christen the whole house, might as well start with this room. I'm here… you're here."

She giggled and immediately tugged his T-shirt over his head as he slipped his hands beneath her hoodie and discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. "Mmm sexy," he said and tugged the hoodie over her head then took her nipple into his hot mouth.

Tory gasped and arched her back, gripping his hair as he suckled and kissed each nipple until it was a firm round pebble. He continued to kiss lower until he got to the waistband of her sweat pants and gave them a tug, pulling them off with one yank.

"Ohhh, Greg," she sighed as his fingers strummed her like he strummed his guitar and his mouth found hers. It was a deep, intense and feverish kiss as she slid her hands down his back and wrapped her legs around him.

"What do you want?" he breathed against her mouth.

"I want you to fuck me… anyway you want to. I don't care. I just need to feel you in me."

That was all the encouragement he needed. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a single condom which he tore open and rolled on his hard cock.

"Turn around," he whispered and she did as he asked, facing away from him. She glanced at him over her shoulder with such a sexy grin he almost lost it. He put her knee on the couch while he got in behind her and slowly entered her from behind.

"Oohhhh," she groaned as he filled her completely, his hands on her waist for leverage as he began to thrust slowly at first. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and when he tugged on it, she cried out as he began to thrust harder and faster. The angle served to hit just the right spots and she was coming fast as he pumped harder still, riding her like they were two dogs in some alley. It was hot, it was primal and Tory loved every minute of it.

"Greg! Oh God…" She felt like she was going to split in two.

"Gonna come for me?" he growled in her ear as he nipped at it.

"Yes!"

"Go for it…"

When she hit her climax, it was so powerful that it sent House over the edge right with her. "Unnghh," he groaned as he moved away from her and collapsed on the couch. "One room down, several more to go," he panted as he smiled at her.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Only a few more chapters left. Thanks for reading, and thanks to the lovely Hughville for her beta skills :D**_

 **Chapter 19**

Winter came and went, and then spring arrived. It was warming up considerably and House wanted to go back to the lodge and enjoy his patio again.

"I'm going back to the lodge," he told her over breakfast.

"Why?"

"Because winter is over and I like it there. And I like the patio."

"I have a patio. You can sit on it all you want."

House shook his head. "Not the same. I thought you liked the lodge."

"I do, but I thought you liked it here, too."

"It's fine but I like the lodge. It's nothing personal."

"It sounds personal. Why can't you just stay? What's the sense in paying for the lodge when you can just stay here? You've been here for months." She knew she sounded petulant but she didn't care. She didn't want him to leave.

"Are you complaining?" he asked with an edge to his voice. He wanted her to come with him and she wasn't getting it.

"No! If I didn't want you here I would've let you freeze to death at the lodge."

"Well, thank you for your hospitality," he snapped as he got up and tossed his plate carelessly in the sink.

"What is your problem?" Tory demanded as she got up.

"What's _your_ problem? Why are you making such a big deal about this? I want to go back to the lodge and I thought you'd want to come with me. We can christen all the rooms in that place," he said with a leer, but she moved away from him.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No, I meant it. I didn't hear you complaining when we christened all these rooms several times over."

"That's different."

"How so?" he asked as he cocked his head. Now he was confused.

"I didn't think you'd want to leave."

"You can stay with me, just like you did before."

"It's still too cold there," she pointed out.

"I have lots of blankets. Come on Tory," he sighed. "Don't be like this."

"Like what? I don't want to move back into the lodge. Simple as that. Why is it so hard for you to understand?"

"I thought we had a good thing going."

"I thought we did too. And now you want to leave."

"I'm not leaving _you_ ," he groaned. "I just want to go stay at the lodge. It feels like home to me."

"And this place doesn't?" she asked. She frowned at him and he sensed he somehow did something very wrong, he just wasn't sure what it was.

"It's nice but… no."

"Fine. Go then," she snapped as she tossed her plate into the sink. "But the cat stays."

"Why the hell would I take Chance anyway? He's yours."

"That's right."

House went to the bedroom and started taking his clothes out of the closet and tossing them into the suitcase. "I'll need the pontoon boat to bring my stuff back."

"Fine, but you can follow behind me in your boat."

"Fine."

"Fine!" she shouted and left, slamming the bedroom door behind her. House paused and looked at the door as if she was going to come back, but she didn't. With a heavy sigh, he resumed packing his things. Then he went downstairs to the basement to pack up his instruments. He left the drum kit behind. He didn't want to take the whole thing apart. Besides, he knew she enjoyed playing it

Once he had everything loaded, Tory was already on the boat.

"Tory, come on…" he coaxed.

"Let's just go. I have shit to do."

"Right," he said, looking doubtful as he climbed into his own boat and followed her back to the lodge. She didn't even help him take his things inside. Instead, she headed up the hill towards the store. Ten minutes later, she was riding down the road on her Harley.

Tory opened up the throttle and sped down the road. It was a beautiful day for a bike ride and it had been too long since she'd been on her bike. It also allowed her to clear her head. She still couldn't figure out what happened between her and Greg. She thought he liked being at her place. They had fun over the holidays, making music and making love whenever the mood struck them. Greg was, without a doubt, the best thing that ever happened to her, and she blew it. She got too clingy and he got scared. That had to be it. He needed some space. Well if that's what he wanted, she'd give it to him.

She rode into Cache Creek, picked up a few things and then headed back. She was glad to see Greg's boat gone from the dock because she didn't want to see him. He seemed sad when she left him but she convinced herself it was for the best. Maybe he'd come around. Maybe.

* * *

The resort opened for the season and House continued to stay at the lodge. He would have to leave if a family requested it but hopefully that wouldn't be for awhile. He really liked it, however it wasn't the same without Tory. For weeks he drank himself into a stupor, trying to figure out what the hell went wrong between them but he couldn't figure it out so he stopped trying. She told him she loved him and now she wanted to live in her place without him? It didn't make any sense. At some point, he thought he was in love with her, too. She was different than the others. In the end, everyone left him. It seemed to be a vicious cycle.

He'd even tried distracting himself with one of the women who came to the campsites over the weekend but even that didn't help. He just wanted Tory.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: It's been a LONG time since I've given birth so bear with me. Any mistakes are my own.**_

 **Chapter 20**

When the hotter summer months came along, so did the risk of forest fires. It hadn't rained in weeks and it was considerably hotter than usual for late June. The fires began in Kelowna and the smoke worked its way toward Loon Lake, filling the sky with a constant haze. Campfire bans were set in place along with many other safety regulations.

When July arrived, there were even more fires and they burned closer and closer to the lake.

"Fires are getting closer every day," Ron told House when he came to gas up his boat. "We might need to evacuate soon."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope. I don't know if you watch tv or listen to the radio but there are reports of a lot of fires burning in Ashcroft. If the wind blows the wrong way, the fires could very well come this way. So I recommend packing some stuff and getting it ready because we're on evacuation alert as it is. Once they give the order, they'll be coming to escort us all out of here."

"What about the people on the other side of the lake?" he asked thinking of Tory and that cat all alone in her house.

"I've put the word out."

House nodded and headed back to the lodge. He wondered how prepared Tory was for an evacuation. Without even thinking, he took his boat across the lake to her place. Her pontoon boat was there so he knew she was home, so he tied his boat to her dock. He knocked on the door and after a couple of minutes, Tory came down.

"Hi," he said, trying to be as casual as he could but she looked amazing.

She had on a black tank top and very short shorts, showing off her long, tanned legs and lean upper body. Her hair hung in a long braid down her back and she looked like she'd gained a bit of weight, making her look less gaunt.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I haven't seen you around lately. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I had to go to Vancouver for a bit and sort some things out. I'm going back to work in September. I accepted a job at SFU teaching Law. Although with the state of things, I might be going back sooner than planned. I guess you heard we're on evacuation alert."

"Yeah, Ron just told me," he said. "Do you have a truck?"

She nodded. "Yeah. When I went home, I borrowed my friend's minivan and drove it back here."

"Ah. Good thinking. Well, I'll go then. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that you'd heard about the alert." He turned away and headed back toward the dock when her voice stopped him.

"Is that all you came for?"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder to see that she was holding Chance in her arms. He grinned when he saw the cat and came back to the door. Chance meowed and struggled free from Tory's arms. House caught the cat and held him to his chest.

"I think he missed you," Tory said softly as she opened the door wider.

"Cats are strange," he said as he stroked the cat. Chance purred loudly and rubbed his head against House's chin.

"When you left, he looked for you for days," she commented as they entered the kitchen.

"I know how he feels."

Tory sighed. "Can I get you anything? It's so muggy out from all the smoke. It's trapped the air in."

"Got a beer?"

"Yeah."

Inside he was elated. He worried it would be awkward to talk to her but she seemed to welcome him back. Maybe because she was leaving town.

"So what happens when there's an evacuation order?" he asked as he put Chance down.

"I don't know, as I've never dealt with one. This is the first time that I've seen Loon Lake in any kind of real danger. We have forest fires up here every year but now they've declared B.C. a state of emergency, anything can happen. All I know is that when they give an order, we have to be ready to go at a moment's notice. The police will come and make sure everyone gets out."

"You don't have to leave though, right?" he asked.

"No, legally you can stay if you choose, but you'd be crazy to. Once everyone's been evacuated, they'll close both ends of Loon Lake Road and then nobody will be able to get in or out until it's been declared safe. So if you ran out of food or water you'd be fucked. And if there is a fire, you'd be stranded."

He laughed. "I'm not stupid enough to stay behind."

"I didn't think so," she said as she handed him a beer. "I was just about to go sit outside. It's too hot inside."

"Sounds good."

They went out onto the patio with Chance trotting along behind them, then he sat behind the screen door.

After sitting in awkward silence for a few minutes, House thought he heard something.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tory asked. "I don't…"

"Shh!" House hissed as he stood up and leaned against the railing, listening. He heard someone shouting. "Someone's yelling for help."

"Oh, I hear it now. I can't tell which direction it's coming from, though. This place echoes like crazy. I wonder what's going on."

"I'm going to take my boat out and see. Wait here. I might need you to call an ambulance or something," he told her.

"Fire station is down the road, but they're probably gone to help with the fires. If it's a medical emergency…"

"I can deal with it. Can you?" House asked her.

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"Boil some water, just in case. I think I left my medical kit here. It should be in your bathroom."

"Yeah, it is. You didn't take it with you when you left."

House went inside to get it and then Tory watched as he got into his boat and headed toward the north end of the lake.

It didn't take long to find the man standing up in his boat, waving his arms like a madman. A very pregnant woman sat in the boat her face contorted in pain.

"What's going on?" House asked as he approached. He cut the engine so he could hear.

"My wife's in labour. She's not due for another couple of weeks…"

"Okay, calm down and sit down before you tip the boat over. Where are you staying?"

"We're at the other end of the lake," the man told him.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Five minutes," the man's wife huffed and puffed as she placed her hand on her belly.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. You need to haul ass and follow me back to the Judge's house over there and we'll get her inside."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No, I'm just a good Samaritan who knows about birthin' babies. What's your name?"

"Ben."

"Fine. Now let's go," House said as he started up his boat.

Tory was waiting on the dock when they arrived and she helped the woman up the stairs and inside. Ben followed them in. "You can use the guest room, it's on the main floor. I called for an ambulance and they said it might be a while, as there's a bad crash on the 97," she told them. She helped get the woman settled on the bed.

"Lovely. Got the water boiled?" House asked as he came in.

"Yeah it's all done."

"I'm going to need more towels and pillows to prop her up."

"What's your name, sweetie?" Tory asked the woman as House snapped on a pair of latex gloves and began laying out supplies.

"Kelly."

"Okay, my name's Tory and this is Greg. We're going to help you until the ambulance gets here. You're in good hands."

"Oh God… here comes another one…" Kelly shrieked and squeezed her husband's hand, making him wince.

"How is your pregnancy so far?" House asked her. "Any complications?"

Kelly shook her head. "No, it's been pretty easy going."

"Good, that's good. And you said your due date isn't for a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"The baby will be fine. I guess he or she just got sick of being in there and wanted out," House said with a wink.

"I hope so."

"Are you really a doctor?" the husband asked again.

"I am but I'm retired," House said and left it at that. "Trust me, kid, I'm the best you've got, given the circumstances. I've delivered a lot of babies in my day."

"You don't look that old," Kelly said, favoring him with a shy smile.

"Don't try to butter me up, kiddo," House said with a chuckle as he filled a syringe with morphine just in case. "I'm too old for you. And I think your husband would get jealous."

Kelly smiled again but then grimaced when another contraction hit.

"Three minutes," she groaned. "They're coming faster."

"Has your water broken yet?" House asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"I'm going to check you really quick, see if I can see what's going on," he said as he pushed her legs up and apart. Then he reached between her legs and felt her cervix. "You're about two centimeters with membranes bulging. I can break your water and it will speed things up, or we can just wait for the ambulance to get here."

"How are you going to break her water?" Ben asked nervously.

"That's a good question. Tory, do you have a turkey skewer or… something like that?"

"I have a crochet hook."

"Even better. Go get it and sterilize it."

She returned about ten minutes later with it. "I'm not even going to ask why you have a crochet hook," he murmured.

"Because I used to crochet, duhh."

"Riiiight."

He broke Kelly's water and they cleaned up the mess. Tory had the foresight to find some plastic sheeting and put it on the bed under the sheets before they got Kelly into the room.

"Okay, things will start to progress quickly. I'll come back and check in on you in about twenty minutes. If you need anything just call. We're just in the other room," House told the couple.

House and Tory left to give them some privacy and House went back to the kitchen for something to drink.

"Beer is out of the question, though I could really use something stronger," he commented as he filled a glass with water from the tap. He drank it down in one gulp.

"I'll bet. So could I. When this is over, I'll get out that bottle of champagne we bought for New Years."

"Oh, the one we didn't drink because we ended up screwing instead?" he teased.

"Yeah, that one. I didn't have the heart to open it. Seemed wrong somehow."

They looked at each other once again at a loss for words. What he really wanted to do was kiss her. Hell, he wanted to do a hell of a lot more than kiss. She looked so sexy in those shorts and tank top. As soon as everyone was gone, he was going to get her out of them as soon as possible. He had a feeling that she was thinking the same thing, by the way she drank her own water as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry," they both blurted out at the same time, and then laughed.

"Well, that wasn't what I expected," she smiled.

"Me neither but… I think it needed to be said."

"Greg!" Ben called out. House and Tory both rushed into the room.

"What's happening?"

"I need to push…" Kelly grunted.

"Hang on," House said as he snapped on another pair of gloves. "Not until I check you."

When he did, he was shocked. She was fully dilated and at zero station. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen it happen that fast before. Okay, you can push, while I count to ten. Got it?"

Kelly nodded. Ben was wiping her forehead with a damp towel as she tried to concentrate on her breathing.

"You're doing great," House said, trying to be encouraging.

Tory stood at the doorway, watching with interest as House took command of the situation.

"I hear the sirens," she said.

"Good timing. It's your lucky day, Kelly. One more push and the head will be out. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. I can see the head!"

Kelly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay one more push and the head will be out," House repeated.

"That's what you said the last time!" she wailed as she bore down and pushed.

"I'm a little rusty at this, work with me, kiddo."

After that push, the head came out and House used the turkey baster he had Tory sterilize earlier to suction fluid out of the baby's nose and mouth.

"Ready to go again?" House asked her as he motioned for Tory to spread a towel across his lap.

"Yeah."

"This time I promise, you'll have your baby, and it'll come out super quick. Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ben propped Kelly up as she pushed.

"Okay.. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Push! Push! Push…! That's it…"

One of the baby's shoulders popped out, then the other, and it slipped right out into House's waiting hands. He grabbed the baster once more and suctioned more fluid before he placed the baby on Kelly's stomach for her to see.

"It's a girl," Kelly whispered. Ben kissed her and then gently kissed his daughter.

Tory was in tears as she watched them, and then she heard the ambulance approaching in a boat. "I'll go let the EMT's in."

"Good idea," House said as he used a shoelace to tie off the cord. "You need to deliver the placenta now, Kelly. Next time you feel like pushing, it'll come right out."

"I feel like it now," she said.

"Okay, have at it."

The placenta slid out with ease and House let it drop into the bucket at his feet. The paramedics came up the stairs and into the room with their equipment and took over. House promptly got out of the way and let them take care of Kelly. When he came out of the room, Tory grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a dark corner of the hallway, kissing him.

"What…"

"That was probably the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Even more amazing that you did it."

"You helped," he pointed out as he wrapped his arms around her. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"You did most of it."

"We both did it," he said and kissed her again with all the pent up passion he felt. Delivering babies always made him feel euphoric and he had a feeling Tory felt the same.

The EMTs took Kelly out to their boat on a stretcher and one of the men stayed behind. "You're going to want to be prepared. There might be an evacuation order tonight. There are a lot of fires nearby and they're spreading fast. Some residents are already leaving," he told them.

"Thanks. We will."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: And here's the final chapter! Thanks as always to my good friends Hughville and PeppermintPatty for their insight and beta skills!**_

 **Chapter 21 **

Once everyone was gone, House sat down with a fresh beer and drank it down in minutes.

"Greg," Tory said as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"You are the most amazing man I've ever met."

"Wow. That's a lot to live up to," he told her.

"It is, but you earned it. I've never seen anyone give birth before except on TV."

"It's no pleasure cruise. That was a very easy birth. But they're not all like that."

"I'm sure."

He got up and went to the kitchen and she followed. "Where's that champagne?"

"In the fridge. I'll get the glasses," she said.

He found an empty wine bucket and filled it with ice for the bottle. Once it chilled, he popped the cork and poured them each a glass.

"We should probably get ready to leave," he said as they drank.

"Yeah. I have Chance's carrier all ready to go. The fires are close. Can't you smell it?"

"Yeah I can. It's stronger than it was this morning."

She sighed. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to lose this house. I love this house."

"I know. It's scary and depressing."

She went out onto the patio and saw the black smoke. "Jesus, Greg, come out here."

He came out and started coughing immediately. "Get back inside. It's not good to be out here. Close all the windows."

"But it's hot…"

"We're going to pack your stuff and go to my place so we can make a quick getaway if we have to. I'll get the cat and we'll meet down on the dock."

"Greg," she said, her lower lip trembled and she stayed where she was. He sighed and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and cried softly.

"I know you're sad. But we don't have a choice. It's only a matter of time before they come and tell us we have to go. Look at the sky, it's dark with smoke. The fires could just be on the other side of the mountain for all we know."

"I haven't heard any loons calling all day," she sniffed.

"Animals are smart. They probably took off before the fires came. They'll come back when it's safe."

She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumbs before kissing her softly, tasting the salt from her tears on her lips.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. We'll be safer at the lodge. We get better radio reception over there anyway. We can hear what's going on," he told her.

She nodded and went to get her things while House rounded up the cat, got him in the carrier and covered it with a towel so the smoke wouldn't bother him too much on the boat ride. She carried a big box to the dock and House started laughing.

"You're bringing the drum kit?"

"Well yeah. I like it and I don't want to see it incinerated. I'll bet you're bringing your instruments," she told him.

"Well yeah," he chuckled and helped her with it.

When they arrived at the lodge, Ron came down to the dock. "They just put the evacuation order in effect. We gotta go. Cops are on their way up to escort you to the highway and into town. You're gonna wanna go to Kamloops and get a hotel because parts of the highway are closed so you wouldn't be able to get home anyway."

"Okay, thanks, Ron," House said.

"No problem. Good luck, guys." He walked back up to the store.

"Go get your car and bring it around so we can load it up," House said.

"I wish I could bring the Harley."

"Yeah, so do I. But who knows, maybe it'll be ok."

"Maybe. But I'm not getting my hopes up."

They spent the next half hour loading their cars until they were sure they had everything, and the cops had started a convoy.

"Oh God, Greg. Look," Tory said and pointed down the lake. The whole mountainside was on fire and quickly spreading down. House promptly turned her around.

"Don't look," he told her. "Just get in and drive and don't look back. I'll be right behind you."

It was very hot and smoke filled the air.. They could hear the roar of the fire and the trees falling as they climbed into their cars. Tory's eyes stung with tears as she started the engine and got in behind the convoy of cars, with House directly behind her. Chance meowed in his carrier and she pulled the blanket off so he could see. "I know, lubbies. I'm sad, too."

House wasn't sure how they were going to get out of the area. It was so dark from the smoke he could hardly see. It seemed the fire was in spots all along Loon Lake Road and it felt like an eternity before they reached the main highway. He had no choice but to follow the convoy of cars into town, and then took the highway which would take them to Kamloops.

He followed Tory to a hotel in town and as luck would have it, they had one room left. It was a suite and pet friendly. As soon as they got to their room, Tory collapsed on the bed and sobbed into the pillows. House let Chance out of his carrier, gave him something to eat, and set up a small litter box in the bathroom.

Once the cat was taken care of, House went out, got something to eat from a fast food place across the street and brought it back. Tory was still curled up on the bed in the fetal position when he came back.

"Tory," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and gently nudged her. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Doctor's orders."

"Oh, so now you're a doctor again?" she sniffed.

"I am when needed. Come on, I got some A&W burgers."

"Where's Chance?" she asked as she wiped her eyes and sat up.

"He's fine. He's eating."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Wheezing a little but that's to be expected with all the smoke in the air. You can always take him to the vet and have him checked out."

"Yeah I might."

"Good, so come on and eat, I've got the news on."

She reluctantly got up and went into the living area where he had dinner set out on a coffee table in front of the TV.

Once they finished eating, Tory began to doze off.

"Come on, it's late. Bedtime," House said gently.

She was too tired to argue. She changed into a T-shirt and pajama pants then climbed into bed without a word. House got into bed with her and she immediately snuggled up to him.

"This is like some kind of nightmare," she murmured as she clung to him. "When I wake up in the morning I just want it to be over."

House sighed as he gently stroked her arm. "We can only hope."

In the morning, Tory woke up with a start to find that the nightmare wasn't over. Chance was curled up on her side of the bed as usual and jumped when she did.

"Sorry lubbies," she whispered as she pet the cat's head, causing him to purr.

"Did you just call him Lubbies?" House murmured.

"Yeah."

"What the hell is a lubbies?"

"I dunno. It's a nickname that just popped into my head one day and it stuck. He seems to like it."

House rolled onto his back. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little. Want room service?"

"Sure. Although since we have a kitchen we should probably get some groceries at some point. Eating out all the time will cost a fortune. But we can do that later. There's something else I want first."

"Coffee?"

House shook his head, rolled over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek then the other before finally kissing her lips.

Tory let out a pleasurable sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her. "Mhmm… I missed this. I really did."

"I know."

"I missed you, too. So much," she murmured against his lips as they rolled across the bed so she was on top of him.

He tugged her shirt off, then sat up so she could help him with his. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you in those Daisy Dukes."

Tory laughed. "And I would have let you but then we got a little sidetracked and you had to deliver a baby."

"All in a day's work."

"When was the last time you delivered a baby?" she asked as she stroked his chest.

"Umm...several years ago at least. And I didn't really deliver it. I was doing surgery on the mother and the fetus was still really tiny. I had to open the womb and as I was about to close it back up, its tiny hand reached out and latched onto my finger."  
Tory's eyes widened. "Oh wow!"

"Yeah, it was pretty surreal. It stayed with me for weeks."

"Did the baby survive?"

"Oh yeah, as far as I know. Not too many kids can say they were born twice."

"That just goes to show what an amazing doctor you are. You were known as the most brilliant diagnostician in the world. That's no easy feat."

House shrugged. "Medicine is like a puzzle. I solve puzzles. If the cases weren't interesting enough, I didn't take them."

"What about the ones you didn't take?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess they died. Can't save everyone. Anyway, enough about that, you're killing the mood. Your pussy needs attention and I'm not talking about Chance."

They shed the rest of their clothes and House moved over her.

"Mmmm, well when you put it that way, how can I say no?" she said with a sexy grin.

He pinned her hands down against the mattress. "You could, but do you want to?"

"God, no. I want you so bad right now, Greg."

"You can have me," he said as he rubbed himself against her. "I don't have any condoms…"

"It's okay. When I went home I got tested again. I'm all clear."

"Oh, well that's a relief."

"Yeah, and I trust you…" she whispered.

"You shouldn't trust anyone."

"True, but I trust you.'

"I'm glad. Because I really don't wanna run to the drug store right now."

Tory laughed and spread herself wider for him. "I don't want you to, either. I want you to make love to me, Greg. Like you were going to yesterday."

"I wasn't going to make love to you. I was going to fuck you good and proper right there in your kitchen and then I was going to take you to bed and make love to you soon after."

"We can still do that. Just in a different order."

"MMm sounds like a plan," he said and then tapped her pussy with his cock before sliding into her tight warm sheath. "Ohhh God…."

It was much better without the latex barrier between them. She was so warm, so wet that he knew he wouldn't last very long but he didn't care.

"Oh my God, Greg, yes!" she cried out as she wrapped her legs around him. "Deeper…"

He began with slow thrusts then grabbed her leg and lifted it higher so he could go as deep as possible.

"Harder," she gasped and arched her back under him. "Faster…."

"Bossy this morning," he teased as he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, and I want you to fuck me."

Far be it from him to deny her what she wanted. He pounded relentlessly into her as his lips came down hard on hers, kissing and nibbling before they moved down to her neck. Her nails raked down his back and she drew blood but he didn't care. He kept going until he felt her climax and heard her cry out. After a few more thrusts, he came hard and collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap.

"Oh my God, that was intense," she groaned as he rolled off her.

"Yeah. So good."

"I told you I loved you right?" she panted.

"Not this morning," he grinned at her.

"Oh, well, I love you," she said as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck. "I'm gonna take a shower and then we can get something to eat."

"Sounds good. What do you want?"

"I'm easy."

"I know, but what do you want to _eat_?" he teased.

"Surprise me."

While she was in the shower, he checked out the room service menu. Chance started meowing so House got up and fed him before ordering breakfast. When Tory came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, House's cock sprang to attention and she laughed.

"You can't be serious!"

"Yep. Breakfast won't be here for at least half an hour…" he said as he stalked over to her and tugged at her towel. She laughed and surrendered herself to him once again. He gave her a playful shove onto the bed and ravaged her once more. It was quick and dirty but just as hot as the last time. Soon, there was a knock at the door. House grabbed a robe, pulled it on and went to answer the door. Tory went and quickly grabbed another robe from the bathroom and put it on.

"What are we having?" she asked as she sat down. House removed the silver dome from the plate to reveal her favorite scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and hashbrowns. "Still spoiling me, I see," she smiled at him.

"Who else am I going to spoil? The cat?"

"I'm sure he'd like that."

"Meh, he's spoiled enough."

They turned the TV on while they ate and watched the local news. There wasn't any information about Loon Lake, but then they didn't expect there would be.

"I wonder when we'll hear anything," she said with a sigh.

"I don't know. Probably not for awhile. It's hard for them to fight a fire that big, and I doubt there's anyone there to report. I think everyone left."

"So what do you want to do today?" House asked her.

"Other than get Chance checked at the vet and pick up some groceries? I have no idea," she shrugged.

"Hmm," he said. "I'm sure we could come up with something."

Tory glanced over at him and saw that he was leering at her. "What, are you on some mission to make up for lost time?"

"Something like that. Problem?"

"No, not at all. Once a horndog, always a horndog I guess."

He laughed and then pounced on her.

* * *

Over the next few days, they spent their time between the hotel and the meeting place for Loon Lake residents, which was in the middle of town. It didn't look hopeful for the resort, and it was confirmed that most of the homes on the water side of the lake were gone. Tory was inconsolable for the next few days and House couldn't do anything about it. After a couple of weeks, some of them were allowed back to the lake to survey the damage and House and Tory both volunteered for the clean up.

The fire station burned down, but the community hall was spared. The fire seemed to take a very random pattern. Some places were spared and others weren't. The lodge and two of the cabins next to it were lost, as were the boathouse and a Pontoon. The community shower and bathroom for the campsites were gone as well as some of the cabins up on the hill. All in all, it was devastating. Evergreen Resort lost some of its best cabins in the fire, yet the owner's homes and the store were spared. The only thing left of the lodge was the large stone fireplace. It stood defiantly by itself among the ruin and rubble, surrounded by burnt trees.

"This is all so depressing," Tory whispered as they walked along. "Think my Harley is okay?"

"Only one way to find out."

They walked up the hill to where she kept it parked in a shed. Oddly enough, the shed was intact, but the resort laundry facility was completely burned to the ground. The washer and dryer charred remains lay nearby.

"I don't believe it," Tory said as she unlocked the shed doors to reveal the bike, intact and unharmed, save for some smoke and ash.

"Wow," House said, clearly impressed and surprised the bike survived. Of course, her snowmobile would be lost, since she kept it parked near her place.

"Do you want to go see your place?" he asked her.

"You mean what's left of it?"

"You need to face it sooner or later."

She nodded and they went back to the store. Ron let them take a boat over and check things out.

As expected, there really wasn't anything left except charred remains. It was all such a mess. There were trees that had fallen down and the dock was charred, much like the lodge dock had been. All the trees on that side of the lake were scorched.

She sighed and looked completely deflated. House felt bad for her.

"You're insured, right?" he asked.

Tory shook her head. "Nope. Homes on this side of the lake can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because it's boat access only. Fire crews can't get to them. It's one of those things you don't think about happening. I don't think this lake has ever seen a forest fire."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does. I just gotta accept it and move on."

"Would you rebuild?" he asked.

"Not on that side again, but maybe down at the other end. I do love this lake. I can't imagine not coming back. But it won't be for awhile."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I have to go back to my real life in Vancouver. I've lived as a hermit up here long enough. I need to get back to reality. What about you, Greg?" she asked as they headed back to the resort.

"I don't know. I haven't really given it much thought. I suppose it would make sense to just move on but I don't want to. I just don't know what I'd do if I stayed in Vancouver."

"I'm sure I could help you out there. I know some people. I've been examining your case. It's weak at best. That flood that caused the MRI room to collapse was hardly your doing."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I read, the plumbing was basically patched with chicken wire and bubblegum. If you didn't flush those tickets, something else would have caused that flood. Too much toilet paper, something stuck down a toilet, who knows? They just figured you were the culprit and because you were on probation, they decided it made sense to blame you for it, knowing your history with pranks."

"It sounds far fetched," he remarked skeptically.

"Maybe. But I'm willing to try and fight if you want me to because I know how much you miss medicine. Seeing you deliver that baby was the clincher. I saw how alive you became when you had that baby in your arms. I'd give anything to see that look on your face again. It won't be easy, but it'll be worth it. I guess it all comes down to whether or not you trust me. At the very least I can stop you from going back to prison. I have friends and connections in the states."

"What about fraud charges…" he asked.

"Let me worry about that. I want to do this for you. I've been thinking about it a lot since we've been in town. I've been able to do research on you and your case much more thoroughly, since there's a decent internet connection. I can tap into the US court databases and see information that most people can't see. I have a good feeling about this. I can't promise that you'll get your medical license back, but I can most certainly clear your name so you can stop living like a fugitive on the lam."

They pulled up to the dock and got out. Tory placed her hand on his arm. "Just think about it, Greg. In the end, it's really up to you."

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you again for reading. Writing this story has been bittersweet for me. Normally I'd be getting ready for my trip up to Loon Lake in a couple of weeks but not this year, sadly. What you read in this chapter about the evacuation and the damage is all true, based on what I've learned from those who live up there and what it was like. It's a community like any other and we all know each other. I'll go up there eventually, but with the lodge now gone, I'm not sure where we'd stay. Anyway, I'm glad to be done posting this. Now I can move on. I have a couple of things in the works so stay tuned!**_


End file.
